Too much of a drama to be titled
by LittleMissSuicide
Summary: He's a compulsive liar when it comes to girls and sex. Even if he's acting all hardcore Jay still has a soft heart who seeks for some attention and love. And when he has a crush on someone he falls in love for real.
1. Wanker!

~Jay Cartwright's love story~

He's a compulsive liar when it comes to girls and sex. Those who would believe him could think he's a lady-killer. But it's only a bunch of lies everyone's sick of. Even if he's acting all hardcore Jay still has a soft heart seeking for some attention and love. And when he gets a crush on someone he's in love for real.

Chapter 1: Wanker!

"Look at her," Jay said looking at one of the girls who are a year older of them standing on the other side of the common room. "She's all wet for me! I can tell." he said and smiled to her making a move like he was saying hello to her.

"I think you can't really say the difference between someone being amused or disgusted over you." Will said knowing he's always right.

"And I'm pretty sure she's disgusted." Simon said and laughed with Will and Neal. Jay rolled his eyes.

"You're just jealous because a fit girl checked me out." He said. With lies like these he was comforting himself and appearing as better than others even if he wasn't.

"Nah, I doubt that." Neil said.

"Jay, admit yourself that no one would ever look at you. Even Neil here has better chances than you." Will said and pointed on confused Neil.

"Hey!" he guessed this was an offence.

"And why is that?" Jay asked a bit nervous and a bit angry.

"Because you're a wanker!" Simon and Will said in one voice. "You jack off three times per hour. It's even disgusting to me." Simon added.

"If I hang out with you wankers doesn't mean I am one myself! Besides, I don't need my hand."

"Oh really?" Simon asked and crossed his hands on his chest with a suspicious smile expecting the answer on his next question. "And why's that?"  
>"Because I get a lot of pussy! More than you, briefcase wanker and Neil will ever get, combined!"<p>

"Oh come on Jay! We all know you never fucked anyone, only mindfuck someone from time to time."  
>"How do you know?"<p>

"Let me guess. It was that girl from the caravan club. Oh wait! Maybe one of those three you were fingering and fucking at once? Or just a random chick?" Will asked sarcastic. Jay gave up, for few moments.

"You haven't seen them yet. That's why you don't believe me."

"You know what's funny?" Will started again. "How come he never gets any girls here but when he's anywhere else they're all crazy about him?"  
>Simon grinned. "Ph! Because is not true, that's why."<p>

Jay rolled his eyes. "Are you going to sociology?" asked Will to break the silence.

"We still have five more minutes." Simon said.

"I'm going to the bathroom. Wait for me here." Jay said.

"Why? To wank?" Neil asked and laughed. Will and Simon just grinned. Jay rolled his eyes again and went towards the bathrooms passing by the lockers. He was thinking about a wank, but no, school bathroom wasn't the right place. It ruins all the delight. Deep in his perverted thoughts he wasn't really paying any attention around. He collided with someone really hard. He already wanted to yell on him to watch out and shit like that. But then he saw _her_ face. Her body. Her hair. Her eyes. Everything. As soon as he saw her he knew she wasn't like other girls on school. And he also never saw her before. He was speechless.

"Sorry." She said with a bit bitter smile. She dropped most of her things she was carrying in her hands; brushes, colours and pencils.

"H-hi." Jay stuttered when she kneeled down to pick up her things. Automatically he looked in her chest. Good ol' Jay… She probably didn't know when she bended lower a small crack appeared in the cut out. Jay was able to see in. That turned him a bit on.

When he said 'hi' she looked up a bit confused but still smiled to him. "Hi." She said back. Jay quickly kneeled down and helped her. She didn't notice he was staring at her with his mouth a bit opened.

"I-I'm-I'm Jay." He stuttered. He stretched his hand to shake hers. She looked at him and slowly, carefully stretched hers. They shook hands.

"Taide." She introduced herself. Jay smiled. For the first time he didn't scared a girl away with his gestures and attitude. He had to keep on this way. She was fit! Extremely fit. She had a heart shaped face with nice shaped lips and blue eyes. The best thing was he was amused by her beauty despite the fact her face was natural without any makeup. Her black hair was cut layered, long enough to cover her long neck, with side bangs. Her ears were full of earrings and she was dressed in black with marten's airwair boots telling the surrounding she's a punk-rocker, but that didn't bother him. Jay just couldn't get his eyes off her until she started to feel a bit uncomfortable.

"I'm gonna… go." She said.

"Wait!" he stopped her. She seemed confused. "You're… umm… you're new here?"

"Yes, I juss moved e'yer." She said. Her strong Liverpuddlian accent almost scared him.

"Liverpool?"

"That's right."

"My favourite football club is from there."

She smiled. "Laughing ter knu."

Jay blinked few times from confusion. "Excuse me?" she spoke really fast and he couldn't understand her accent.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot I'm not in der pewl (Liverpool) anymore. I said good to know."

Jay smiled and looked in the ground. She was so sweet. And she seemed kind. "Oh, umm… I'm looking for…" she started digging through her pocket in her jacket. "Mr. Gilbert. That's right. I need to find him."

Jay's smile vanished in a second when he heard the name that always gave him chills. "Mr. Gilbert?" he asked almost shocked. Taide looked him with a slightly puzzled face. "I mean… Mr. Gilbert. Sure. I'll take you there. Come along."

Taide tried to quickly put her things in her bag without any order. Jay stopped and waited for her. "Umm… uh… I umm… sorry for waiting." She said a bit nervous and uncomfortable rushing to put her things in so he wouldn't wait for her.

"Hey, no problem. I can wait." Waiting for her really didn't bother him. Actually he could enjoy watching her longer. "Why do you need all these things? We don't have an art class here."

"I know. I just received them. I forgot them in Liverpool so my nin sent them to me. I was too nervous to see if all my puncils and brushes are sound so I had to open the package. But still, I didn't have any time to take them round os."

"You live around here?"

She looked at him with a bit confused face like he shouldn't ask that. "Few blocks away."

"I live pretty close too. Maybe we're neighbours."

She finally closed her bag and followed Jay down the corridor.

"I doubt. I haven't seen you yet."

"I see you for the first time too."

She had no answer so she just quickly smiled. Jay pointed her to the stairs that leaded to Gilbert's office. "Ladies first." He smiled to her. He was right behind her. His eyes couldn't resist not looking in her bottom when they were walking up the stairs. 'She has a great ass…' he thought. He needed to start a conversation with her to bond with her.

"Before you get in," he said when they reached the top of the stairs. "Know that Mr. Gilbert is an embodied malice."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He makes troubles all the time. For nothing! To everyone."

"Oh great… whuz did I end up?"

"Don't worry, I can come in with you."

"If that's not a problem for you. The bell rang few minutes ago."

"No problem."

Jay knocked on Gilbert's door.

"Come in…" a bored muffled voice came from the other side of the doors. Jay opened the door. Mr. Gilbert seemed surprised when he saw him. "Cartwright, what brings you here voluntarily?"

"I just helped her to find your office sir." He said and respecting as he could. Taide entered.

"Hi, Mr. Gilbert?" she asked just to be sure even if his name was clearly written on the door. The next few minutes were everything Jay _DIDN__'__T_ expected. He was so surprised by Gilbert's reaction his jaw dropped.

Mr. Gilbert smiled and stood up to shake hands with Taide. "That's right, it's me. How do you do?"

She shook his hand. "Taide Ronan. My mother called this morning and she was here few days ago." She said trying to cover up her Liverpuddlian accent.

"Yes, you're the new student. I heard you recently moved here. How do you like South-west London?"

"Umm… it's nice. I'm still getting used to it."  
>"Anyways, welcome to Rudge Park Comprehensive School. I hope and I'll make sure your staying and educating will be the best we can offer. The staff is very nice, the teachers are exhaustive and the surrounding it's nice. I hope you'll enjoy."<p>

"Thank you! I will."

Jay was shocked. He stared at them with an almost horrified expression.

"Now, Mr. Cartwright here is not the best company so I don't really advice to hang out with him but there's plenty other students. Here you got your badge. It's a technique to initiate new students faster and it's also a tradition."

Jay stood there as a heap of misfortune when he said that about him.

"You'll copy your schedule from someone from your class. This is your class," Gilbert passed her a piece of paper. "Mr. Cartwright will be so kind to take you there. Will you make it?" he asked Jay like he was retarded or something.

"Sure thing Mr. Gilbert." He said quietly, holding his anger. He could rip his throat out how much he hated him.

"Good! I hope you'll get used to the school. If you have any questions or problems don't be afraid to ask me."  
>"Thank you Mr. Gilbert. Good bye." She said and headed to the doors.<p>

"Good bye." He said and grinned to Jay. He left after Taide and closed the door behind.

"That wasn't so bad. You said he's some kind of a Rudge Park Gestapo or something." She said when they were further down the corridor. Jay was still confused because Gilbert's unusual behaviour. Was he high or something?

"Umm… he's usually worse. He had a good day or something, probably." He said a bit down because he couldn't believe what just happened. Jay quickly gazed the sticky not she held in her hand. She was a year younger than him. He quickly started thinking is he knows someone from second year. No one really. He never knew anyone but few older guys and those who were in his class and other classes from his year. Everyone would probably rather see they wouldn't know him.

'She's fit, she legal age and I'm the first person she spoke to on school. I have chances to bang her!' He thought to himself watching her with the corner of his eye. They walked to the biology class where she was supposed to be.

"It was nice meeting you, Taide." He said before she could enter the class or even thank him.

"Same. Thanks for everything. It's really hard when you change the surrounding."

"I know how you feel." He tried to sound like a psychiatrist but instead he sounded like he couldn't find words. But he actually felt a bit sorry for her. Compassion? That was something new for him. "Hey, we're hanging out at this pub Black Horse few blocks away from time to time. You can come with us if you want."

"Oh, umm… yes! That would be nice. I'll… umm… se you around?"

Jay smiled like never before. "Sure!"

"Thanks. See you later." She said and entered. He leaned on the wall and took a deep breath. His fist flew in the air but he held himself not to yell 'YES! I DID IT!' out loud. This was the longest conversation with a girl he ever had. He felt like he was on top of the world. But then he remembered he was late for class.

I know it's hard to understand Taide's speech so I give you…

~Taide's Liverpuddlian dictionary:

Der pewl – Liverpool

Nin – grandmother

Puncil – pencil

Round os – home

Whuz – where


	2. First day on Rudge Park for Taide Ronan

Chapter 2: First day on Ridge Park for Taide Ronan

Taide found Jay a nice guy no matter what Mr. Gilbert said about him. Unfortunately she didn't know about his obsession with sex and perverted mean behaviour. But right now she was nervous about something else. She entered a class full of unknown faces. The teacher looked at her when she entered.

"Ah!" Mr. Kennedy said and smiled. "Class, this is our new student I was talking about. Her name is Tanya Ronan."

"It's Taide, actually." She quietly and nervously corrected him.

"Class… Say hello."

"Hi…" the class mumbled on once.

"She moved from Liverpool. It's a big deal for her, you know, so be kind with her."

Except few lusty guys looking at her, the class wasn't really interested. She had to sit next a girl called Kerry. She was very tall and a bit overweighed. She seemed really happy to have someone sitting next to her.

"Hi!" she said with a big smile.

"Hi." Taide smiled back.

"Wow, Liverpool. That's quite far."  
>"Yes." She nodded. "Hey, one thing." She said and quickly gazed around the class. "How is this class like?" she asked worried. Kerry looked better at Taide.<p>

"If you don't take that shirt and boots off you'll have to join the geeks and weirdoes." She said a bit worried but then smiled. Taide frowned a bit. It was similar as back in Liverpool. They didn't accept you if you were a bit different. Taide was a great person otherwise. She just liked punk. Her style and opinion cost her her elementary school years. She hoped things will change here.

"Did you know Mr. Kennedy is a paedophile?" Kerry asked and giggled. Taide looked at him writing something on the blackboard with a shocked expression.

"Oh… great… this place is fabulous…" she said sarcastic. It wasn't all as perfect as Mr. Gilbert said. Maybe he was a lunatic like Jay said. Was this place a mental institution? After geography they had English and then biology. Taide suddenly felt incredibly dumb with the badge saying: My name is _Taide_. STOP ME and say HELLO! And an overweighed tall girl on her side everyone was making fool out of.

"Stop there!" A guy from her class said and stopped her. "Hello!" he said and few of his friends laughed. Taide rolled her eyes.

"Funny," she said sarcastically. "You're dead original."

"Don't be such a lemon. I just wanted to meet you. I'm Seth." He said and shook her hand. She didn't seem amused. He was the guy that was staring at her when she entered the classroom.

"Taide."

"I know."

She just nodded. His kindness didn't seem really honest. Seth was a popular guy in his year and class. All the girls liked him. Taide had to be honest he didn't look bad at all. He was handsome. One of the girls walked to him.

"Seth, why are you talking to her?" she asked and looked at Taide like she was disguised.

"Nothing, just talking." He said to her. Taide seemed a bit confused a bit annoyed. She seemed like a queen bee and leader of the popular pack.

"She's Patricia." Seth said. _Patricia__the__Stripper_ Taide thought of a song. Patricia leaned on him sending her information with her look: He's mine. _Dare__to__come__close__and__I__'__ll__rip__your__eye__our_. And Taide sent her back with her even darker look: _One__eye?__Good,__then__I__'__ll__rip__both__of__your__eyes__and__your__throat.__I__don__'__t__care__about__your__man__whore__anyway_. Seth wasn't her boyfriend but still she was around him all the time.

"Come on Taide." Kerry whispered on her ear. She turned around and followed the only person in class she trusted by now.

"That's her!" Jay said shocked and pointed on Taide on the end of the corridor where her class was. "She's over there!"

"Let me guess," Will moan. "That girl you banged as soon as she arrived in the school?"

"Aye, that's right." Jay said smiling.

"You didn't bang her Jay." Simon said.

"Ok fine… I didn't." It was the first time he actually admitted he was lying. "But I will. She's all wet for me."

"She doesn't even know you."

"I showed her the way to Mr. Gilberts office. An-and her class."

"And that was…"

"Exactly 15 minutes and few seconds."

"Right… and you expect her to trust you despite your behaviour and urge to get laid with every single thing that moves."

"I was nice to her!"

"Oh, so you asked her to have sex with you politely?" Neil asked almost believing him.

"I didn't mention it to her. Yet."

Again he was acting like he wanted only sex but actually he really liked her. Well, he was still turned on and imagining her naked from time to time but there was something new; a sweet feeling and a feeling of butterflies in his tummy. He really liked her.

"Ph! Please! Jay and her? Are you joking? You must be joking." Will said dropping the newspaper.

"What are you trying to say?" Jay asked suspiciously.

"Look at her, she's extremely fit, she's actually beautiful and she's a rocker so there's no way she would date a guy like you or even let you close."

"You're not on her level. She's a kind of a girl that would date that guy Seth for example or Patrice or Tom."

Simon blinked a few times when Will said the name 'Tom'. He had a reason why. He dated Carli.

"And I bet she'd kick Jay's ass. Look at her boots!" Neil said amused with a dumb grin on his face.

"Forget about is Jay," Simon said. "You have no chances with her."

"I'll prove you wrong." He said and looked back to her. "Look! She's hanging out with your girlfriend Will! That huge girl Big Kerry." He wanted to say that Will knows someone from Taide+s company. That would be a way to get her in his company; Will would temporary start dating Kerry again!

"Oh no!" Will moaned. "How can such a beautiful creature hang out with such a beast?" he asked almost desperate with an 'I don't want to live on this planet anymore' face. Something sparkled in Will. When he looked at Taide he really saw a beautiful person. His eyes widened. Before he could think anything he had a crush on her. He was sure Jay was just in one of those phases when he had to lie just to get some attention. He'd never like Taide for real. He was a wanker who will never get a girlfriend only maybe the most desperate girl on world. Will was nice. He could talk to Taide without any fear to reject him. Jay wouldn't mind. In few days he'll find some new wanking material.

"I bet she's wet for me." Jay repeated and ruined the moment.

"Jay! Can you stop talking about yourself all the time?" Will yelled on him. They were always confused when Will got angry.

"Briefcase!"

"Go cry to your friend about it." He said the word _friend_ with a high pitch voice and gave thumbs up. Simon and Will did the same and laughed.

"HE'S NOT MY FUCKING FRIEND!" Jay yelled so hard the whole crowd went quiet and looked in his direction. Jay slowly moved a step back from Will and started blushing from embaresment. He hoped Taide wasn't around. Luckily the bell rang so everyone headed in their classrooms.

"Good job Jay!" Neal said. "Your future girlfriend thinks you're a freak."

"Whatever."

"Doesn't that bother you?"

"Nah, until evening I'll have too many things up Taide to think about the embarrassment."

Simon smirked used of his statements.

…

"You should've seen Gilbert's face when she entered in!" Jay tried to explain the weird event earlier that day. "I was sure he'll call her punk and send her out because of the clothing."  
>"Anyone would make her take off those clothes. They're horrible!" Will said.<p>

"I'll have to agree on that one with you." Jay laughed and then Neal joined him.

"Mr. Gilbert made the new girl take off he clothes?"

"No. But that would be a hell of a show."

Simon just grinned. After some time Jay saw Taide on the courtyard sticking to Kerry because she was the only person next to Jay she actually knew. His heart stopped when he saw her. Because the afternoon was warmer she took off her jacket. Now he could see her almost perfect figure because the shirt she was wearing was quite tight. She still didn't had a new uniform on, she just received it so she'll probably wear it tomorrow. Jay slowed down a bit.

"What's up with you?" Simon asked. Jay needed some time to answer.

"Nothing! Nothing." He said quickly.

"Did you just spunk in your pants?" Neil asked actually thinking it happened.

"If you want to I can."

"You wouldn't do that!"

"You know Jay…" Will sighed and then saw Taide. "Oh, it's because of her?"

"Nah…" he said in absence.

"Are you gonna talk to her?" Neil asked.

"Nah…"

"Are you gonna bang her?"  
>"Absolutely."<p>

"Yeah, right." Simon said.

"Should we bet?"

"Oh, Jay here wants to bet!"

"Yeah that's right, _bet_." But he can't bet! He really likes her. "Well, I don't need to bet. It's obvious I'll win."

"We'll se, we'll see."

"You should talk to her." Neil said. "I'd really like to see you spunk in your pants."

"All right, I'm going." He said and unzipped his jacket a bit. He had a feeling he'll look cooler like this. Will rushed to him. He won't let his chance slip again. Simon once took him his catch, he won't let Jay to do it now! Jay! Please… "What do you want?" Jay asked when he saw him next to him. "Go back to your briefcase!"

"You're not serious. Right?" he asked quietly. Jay continued walking.

"I don't speak 'briefcasearian'! What do you mean?"

"You're not serious about her!"

"Of course I am!"

Before he could say something more they were standing I front of Taide and, on Will's unfortunate, Kerry.

"Hi Taide!" Jay said. She turned around and saw him. A smile appeared on her face immediately.

"Hey there Jay." She said.

"This is the biggest wanker on school, Will."

Will grinned with a bitter smile. "William. How do you do?"

"Ariite, I'm Taide."

"Hello, Will." Kerry said drearily. Will's face became scared when he looked up to her. She was still angry because he ignored her.

"Oh, so you two guys already know each other?" Taide asked.

"Barely-"

"They dated. Or are you still dating, Kerry? Will told us something about that but I guess I misunderstood him." Jay quickly interrupted him so he couldn't make an impression on Taide. Kerrey's eyes shined.

"Are we?" she asked delighted.

"Are we…" Will said with a forced smile.

"I knew you still fancy me! Why haven't you said anything?" she asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Umm… well…"

"Never mind now."

"We're going to the Black Horse tonight. Coming by?" Jay asked Taide a bit quieter like he'd want to leave Will and Kerry to talk in peace.

"Bright, I have nothing else to do. And it's Fridee so… yeah. Why not?" she said. Jay smiled.

"Awesome. Brilliant. See you there at 9PM. Will you be able to find it?"  
>"Oh, sure. Don't worry. See you there."<p>

"See you there."  
>"Sound. Lati!" she said and walked away. She turned around before she walked around the corner and waved to him. Jay smiled and waved back.<p>

"Oh, and since your friend Taide will be there, why won't you come along?" he asked Kerry.

"I'll be there. Don't worry." She said and smiled to Will. He forced a smiled back. "See you there then." She said and left. Jay waited for few moments and than started laughing his ass off.

"Yes, go ahead and laugh! That's really original from you." Will said angry. Simon and Neil came closer.

"How did it go?" Neil asked.

"It was brilliant! Just that briefcase wanker here is jealous because I'm already half way into Taide's pussy while he's stuck with a hill giant." Jay said laughing. Simon and Neil joined.

"You idiot! How could you do this? Do you have any idea what have you just done?"

"Got few inches closer to the fact I'm getting laid and you don't?"

"You have NO chances with her."  
>"I bet the differ. She's wet for me Will."<p>

"Poor girl, she doesn't even know who she ended up with."

"Be glad I got you back with Kerry."

Simon and Neil grinned with Jay.

"I must say I'm surprised that you haven't scared her away with your attitude, perverted behaviour and common boners." Simon said. "Our Jay just got himself his real first girlfriend and possible sex."

"Oh man, she's so fit!" Neil said. "I think Will's mom just got herself a rival."

"Oh thank god… It's really annoying having friends wanking over my mom."

"But still she's good wanking material. No offence."

"That's something I should be proud of I guess."

I know it's hard to understand Taide's speech so I give you…

~Taide's Liverpuddlian dictionary:

Dead – really

Ariite – hello, hi

Bright – well

Lati – bye


	3. Black horse

Chapter 3: Black Horse

Jay was in the hallway looking at himself in the mirror. He still had two more hours but he was making sure he looks perfect. For the last two hours. His dad came by and saw him in front of the mirror.

"What are you looking for? Did your potato chips grow on your face? It's not that big to see it with bare eye, you know." He said. Jay rolled his eyes. He hated when he was like that but still… he loved his father no matter how mean and insulting he was towards him.

"Seriously son, you've never stood in front of a mirror so long. What's wrong?"

"Dad," Jay asked carefully. "Do I look… well… attractive?"

His dad raised his eyebrow. He was clearly confused because of that question. "Are you trying to figure out if I'm bent? If I hang out with Neil's dad-"

"No. I wasn't asking that. I mean it. How do I look?"

"You're fine, son. Remember that everything's fine as long as I make it." He said and gave him a pat. He wasn't sure if he could trust him but for now it was ok. He looked on the watch. He had two more hours. What to do with all this spare time? Usually he wanks if he has too much time. Or when he doesn't have any time, it doesn't matter. But he had to keep his ammunition stored for any case if tonight something happens with Taide. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He really hoped she'll show up. She promised. She has to be there.

…

He rushed out his house 10 minutes earlier and went to pick up Neil. Simon was at Neil's place. Jay nervously rang few times and then knocked the door until Neil opened. A huge smile drew on his face.

"Oh hi Jay!"

"Oh hi Neil!" he imitated his voice. "Quit fooling around and get ready."

"Why? We have time." Simon asked from the corridor.

"I don't!"  
>"Why, can't keep your spunk in any longer?"<p>

Neil grinned on Simon's statement.

"Can't wait to see all those faces when they'll see me with her. Heading into the toilet to have some fun! I'm gonna blow her mind."

"You know," Simon said when they were already walking towards Will's house to pick him up. "Taide doesn't seem like she would give it to anyone."  
>"When's she'll taste me once, she won't be able to get the satisfaction."<p>

"Yeah, right. I bet you know the best. You're so excited to meet her it seems like she's the first girl to ever go out with."

"It's true. I never went out with anyone for real. I just fucked them."

"You never fucked anyone." Neil said. And there he made up another story of him alone on an orgy with girls only. They finally arrived to Will's house. Neil rang once and stepped back. Then he quickly rang 10 more times.

"Neil! Don't do that's. It's annoying." Simon said. Will's mom opened up with a smile.

"Oh, hello boys."

"Hi Mrs. Mackenzie." All three of them said at once.

"Is Will ready?" Simon asked.

"Let me check out." She said and turned around. "Will!" she called him.

"Leave me alone! I'm not going!" they heard his muffled voice from his room.

"Will. Your friends are waiting. Come on."

"Ugh… fine." After a minute he appeared with a grumpy face. "Bye mom."  
>"Goodbye sweetheart. Have fun. Bye boys."<p>

"Bye Mrs. Mackenzie." They all said again at once.

"Can you stop doing this?"

"What?" Simon asked.

"Saying everything in one voice! What are you; the Bent Trio?"

Neil laughed. "The Bent Trio! Nice one."  
>"It refer to you, you idiot." Simon reminded him. Neil became a bit puzzled and then followed them down the block. "So? Why the long face?"<p>

"I thought you'll never ask… Thanks to Jay I have a date with big Kerry. I'm the luckiest guy alive!" Will said with lots of sarcasm in the statement.

"I love to help." Jay said and grinned. Will just scowled rolled his eyes. The rest of the way they had their usual conversations about girls, mostly girls and after that Jay always had a new story of his sexual experiences all around the world. They arrived to Black Horse and entered. It was quite full, mostly youth from theirs school and some other people from another one nearby.

"I hope we'll get served this time." Will said.

"No, no, no." Jay said and stopped him. "Let me do the job."

"Oh? With your fake Australian ID, mate?"

"I have a new one. This one is Irish and it says I'm 30."

"You don't look 30. You're more like 10."

"I think the bartender doesn't really care."  
>"He minded the last time we were here."<p>

"When you ruined everything."

Neil relaxed walked to the bartender and came back with four glasses. Simon, Jay and Will seemed to be confused.

"How the hell did you manage to do this?" Simon asked.

"Oh it's quite simple tough. You go to the bartender and say: 'Four pints of lager please.'" He said trying hard to explain.

"It turned out as a method that doesn't work with us three." He took his pint. Jay leaned on the wall next to the window where they were standing. He carefully looked around from person to person to see if Taide arrived. After some time when he already wanted to start asking 'Where is she' she entered in and looked around.

"Taide!" he called her as soon as he saw her and pushed trough the crowd towards her. Other three boys looked at him with interest.

"Wow, look at that élan. He really thinks he'll get laid." Will said hoping he's right.

"You know what?" Simon started thinking a bit. "I never saw Jay to be like this around a girl before. He usually always goes… well straight to the thing. But he's so nice with her. Haven't you noticed? And he seems a bit blushing when he's around her. It just might be… love."

"Love? Jay doesn't know love. Except towards his cock of course. It's not like you and Carli. He's… he's just… Jay."

Jay walked to Taide. "Hi!" he said smiling to her.

"Hi there."

"You came!" he said and in the second he said that his perverted mind told him it sounded wrong. "I mean… you arrived."

"Yes. You invited me. It would be a shame to stay at scewp os ed Fridee night."

"Great. I'm so glad you arrived. Would you like something to drink?" he didn't know why but he tried to sound like he has a sexy voice.

"Yeah I'll have a bevie of Virgin's piddle."

"A what?"

"It's beer in scouse."

"You say Virgin's piddle for beer back in Liverpool?"

"Yes."

Jay broke into a laugh. Taide laughed a bit too. "I wonder how they make it, Virgin's piddle. I'd be an expert for making beer back in Liverpool." He said. After a moment he stopped laughing and realized what he just said. He looked on Taide. She seemed ok with it. Her smile vanished for a moment. "Pint of lager, please." He said to the bartender without any colour in his voice. He shouldn't start the evening like this. He handed her the glass. "Cheers."

"Cheers." She repeated and carefully took a sip. They went a bit away from the bar and leaned on the wall a bit away from the crowd so they could talk. Yeah, talk. Jay was so nervous from the sudden that he couldn't even form a word.

"So…" he started. "How's in Liverpool?"

"Quite nice. Have you ever been there?"

"No. Do you miss it?"

"Umm…" she looked away and pulled herself together. Jay realized he shouldn't ask that. If he could he'd dig his head under the ground.

"I'm sorry…"  
>"Don't worry. Its sound you asked. Yes, I... do. I miss home. But I'll get used to it here. You're all nice here. Well, mostly." She said and looked at Patricia and Seth on the other side with their little group of popular kids. Jay followed her gaze. He knew how bad she wanted to be more accepted and he knew how she felt.<p>

"Don't bother with those wankers." He said.

"Popular god-forbids will always be everywhere. Unfortunately."

"So…" Jay tried to continue the conversation after few moments of silence. "What kind of movies do you like?"

"Zombie apocalypse movies. I love those. But also parodies. What about you?"

"Action adventure mostly." His favourite genre would be 'Adult movies' but he can't say that to her. The second was actually action/adventure. As long as there were some boobs in it. Until now he didn't realized how obsessed with sex he actually is.

"I can guess you're into punk and stuff."

"Yeah, actually." She said and brushed her hair behind her ear like she felt uncomfortable when he asked her questions no matter her smile.

"Don't worry. Punk's good. Not so mainstream."

But when he looked her better she had tight black jeans, with Converse trainers and a shorter coat on now. The coat was tight in her hips. It looked really good on her. He wished he had guts to tell her that. Right before he wanted to ask her if he has a boyfriend Kerry ruined the moment.

"There you are!" she said when she saw Taide. "Where's Will?" she asked.

"Umm… I don't know. He arrived with you Jay?"

"Yeah, he did." He said.

"Don't be so isolated, have fun. Come on, let's find others."

Jay rolled his eyes and followed Taide and Kerry until Kerry found Will and started drooling around him. Simon seemed to be surprised when he actually saw Taide with Jay. Neal looked at her and his jaws dropped from surprise.

"These are Simon and Neil. You already know Will." Jay said quickly.

"Hi. Simon, or Si, shorter." He said and shook her hand trying to make a warm atmosphere for her.

"I'm-I'm Neil." Neil said after some time of staring at her.

"Nice to meet you two gits." She said. Neil literary jumped back when he heard her accent. Simon seemed to be a bit confused because of Neil's reaction.

"What's with you?" he asked. Neil made few steps back and rushed in the bathroom. "Umm, let me just check on him." He said and rushed in the bathroom. Neil winced when he entered.

"Is she gone? Is she still here?" he asked shocked looking around.

"What's with you? Have you gone mental?"

"Haven't you heard her Si?"

"Heard what… exactly?"  
>"She's a bloody scouser!"<p>

Simon relieved when he found out there's nothing serious. "You scared the hell out of me Neil. Now come on, let's go back there."  
>"No! No way!"<p>

"Are you some kind of a regional racist or something? So what if she's from Liverpool."

"You don't understand! Livepuddlians are nuts! They beat the crap out of anything. And they're thieves! They steal everything from wallets to kidneys!" Neil checked his pockets. "Ok I still have both."

Simon grinned. "Where do you get crap like that? None of those are true! I bet Liverpuddlians are great. And Taide seems pretty nice."

"First time I went to London a group of scousers beat the shit out of me and stole me 20 quid. I'm scared of them!"

"You can't be scared of Taide. Look at her! She's barely as tall as Will and at least half of his weight. She couldn't hurt a fly."

Simon and Neil both looked at once towards the direction where Taide was.

"But… but… have you seen her earlier this morning? She wa-"

"Neil, calm down. Don't be such a pussy. Come on. Let's go back there before Jay starts thinking we're both bent."

"Oi I'm not bent!"  
>"I'm not saying you're bent." He said just realizing how that sentence sounded. They went back to Jay, Taide, Will and Kerry. "He's fine. He had to just… take few breaths."<p>

"Really? Alone? Or did you both take few breaths before you came at once?" Jay said and grinned.

"I expected you'll say something like that…"  
>"I'm not bent!" Neil rushed to say. Taide didn't seem to be amused by his sentence. Jay's smile quickly vanished from his face. He just had to say stupid things. It was just him. The boys were used to it but she wasn't. Luckily this is the worst she heard from him this evening. 'Maybe Will was right,' he thought, 'when he said she has no idea who I actually am. No, I can't think like that! He's just jealous. She fancies me. She has to. Why would she be here otherwise?'<p>

Will decided to break the silence and get rid of Kerry for a moment. "So, Tai, how-"

"Don't call me Tai." Taide said.

"Oh, I understand. You don't like nicknames. I hate Will too, I'd prefer William but-"

"Just don't call me Tai. It sounds Asian."

"Right… Is the difference between Liverpool and London big?"

Taide raised her eyebrow. "Was that a rhetorical question?"

"Wha…"

"Yes, of course it is. Why it wouldn't be? Every city on world is different from all the others."

"Exactly…" Will said realizing how stupid that question was no matter how noble it sounded from his mouth. "Well if you'd like to see London I'd be delighted to show it around to you."

"Um… sounds as a pound idea actually. I haven't managed to see de downtown Big Smoke up close yet."

Jay gave Will a quick scowled look just to let him know to leave her alone. But Will kept his smile also because Kerry was busy with someone else. "Lovely to hear that. We were actually thinking about going there soon. Right, Si?"

Simon looked at him with a surprised look. "Umm… were we?"

Simon was the only one with a driving licence and Will somehow hoped he'll drive again. "Well, we could go actually." He then said. He knew Carli was going to London often. He could find her there. Or just make an excuse to invite her with them.

"Taide!" Kerry called her. "Can I talk with you for a moment?"

"I'll be right back." She said to the boys and went to Kerry. Jay checked her body out when she left and then looked at Will with an angry face.

"You wanker…" he said.

"What's with you?" Will asked.

"Go back to jacking off over your mom and briefcase, she's my catch!"

"Really? I haven't really seen any interest for you on her."

"Because I can't have a normal conversation with her because of your Jolly Well Spoken bent phrases!"  
>"You're the one no one can have a normal conversation with anyone. Whatever she'll say you'll answer with a perverted statement like you always do."<p>

"Wohoa!" Simon smiled. "I smell jealousy!"

"I'm not jealous! I'm just sick of him."

"Jay, if you're not able to get that girl I won't just stand here and do nothing about it." Will said.  
>"I had plenty of pussy before. I know exactly what I'm doing and I sense that my cock is reaching his target in her trousers."<p>

"That sounded like and virgin with great expectations."

"Can you stop being professional fucking idiot for a moment?"

"You two should both stop. You're getting annoying." Simon said. "I admit, she's fit. But she's just a girl."

"What is Carli then?" Will quickly asked.

"Well… that's different… but my point is there are a lot of girls around here. Don't worry. Maybe she isn't interested in either of you."  
>"I remember the last time you said that." Will said.<p>

"Are you sure it's no déjà vu?"

"Lauren was mine!"

"Oh so you still can't help yourself that she fancied me not you. You're pathetic!" He said smiling. It wasn't really laughing matter for Will. He won't let this to happen again, especially when Jay is in the game. But none of them will give up, but this time Jay was dead serious. He meant it for real. Even if his first few impressions on Taide weren't the best, but still he had chances.

Meanwhile Will was angry on Jay, Simon and, just because he was there, Neil, Taide and Kerry were on the other side of the bar.

"So, what was the thing you wanted to rabbit with me?" Taide asked and placed her glass on the empty round table next to them.

"You now know about me and Will."

"Aha."

"Did he say anything about me to Jay that you maybe know?"  
>"Umm… no. At least I don't knu anything."<p>

"It's so nice to be with him again!"

Taide wasn't really a type of a girl that would speak about crushes and boys. She had no experience with those topics. She tried to look like she was interested.

"So," Kerry continued. "What about you?"  
>"Me?"<p>

"Don't act like you don't know! You and Jay."

"Oh! No." she forced a smiled. "I only knu him for a day."

"Come on. I can see it on your face you fancy him."  
>"I um… not… well… I really don't know him."<br>"I can see that."  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"You don't know them. Especially Jay. They're not so popular. Actually, not popular at all. And Jay is a pervert. He only thinks a bout sex and stuff. You won't believe but you're the first girl he actually ever had a conversation longer than 10 minutes."

Taide seemed confused. First Mr. Gilbert and now Kerrey claimed he's not such a sweetheart as he seems to be. But Taide already made her mind about Kerry; she was obsessed with trying to be popular. And by the words of many other students Gilbert was crazy. Maybe Jay isn't so bad.

"How is Jay otherwise?"  
>"I don't really know him. I never spoke to him. I just heard from others things."<p>

"I don't believe in rumours."

"I don't think those are rumours."

"So… what do Rudge Park students say about Jay?"

"He's a compulsive liar, he's mean, rude and obsessed with sex. Expletives and stories will be the only things that'll come out his mouth."

"No… he's not like that. I guess."  
>"Well I guess I'm wrong. I have to talk to Patricia." She said and rushed to Patricia and her few chosen friends. Taide knew Kerry only for a day but she already hated the way she left her alone for someone who's not even her real friend. Well, Taide wasn't her real friend yet either, she knew her only for a day, but still… Patricia was a bitch. Taide hated girls like her and Rudge Park was full of them. Just as Liverpool was. That's why she usually hung out with boys mostly and few outsider girls back home. She went back towards Jay, Will, Simon and Neil. Jay probably didn't have any idea how quickly a dazed smile drew on his face when she was around. He was totally different.<p>

"Where's Kerry? What did you do with her?" Neil asked scared because of the dumbest reason ever. Simon poked him with his elbow to remind him of his words that didn't make sense.

"Pardon?" Taide asked confused. She had no idea Neil had sort of phobia I'll call Scouserphobia.

"What he was trying to say was… where Kerry is." Simon quickly made something up. Will just hoped she's far away.

"Back there with a friend." She said and turned around to make sure Kerry's there but instead Seth's face appeared right in front of her with his older brother on his side.

"I wasn't expecting you here. Especially not with them." Seth said and looked at Neil, Will, Simon and Jay with a despising look on his face.

"I prefer a normal sociable company over you." She said and forced a quick smile hoping he'll leave.

"Them? Sociable? Please… Not really the 'kiddas' I'd chose." He said trying to imitate her accent. That pissed her off.

"You have a mingin taste dun. Who's that? Have you been copy-pasted and put into capitals?"

"Don't get too hilarious."

"Oi, listen you bumder, if you don't have anything smart to say get the fuck away and leave her alone you stupid walking waist of oxygen and spunk!" Jay stepped forward and yelled on Seth later realizing his older brother was inches away. He took a step forward and cracked his knuckles.

"Time to go." Simon quickly said and rushed out. Will pulled Taide because she forgot to run. Seth's brother didn't take to much time to chase them. He gave up after few steps but they continued running until they were around 30 meters away. They stopped and took few breaths and looked back to make sure no one was chasing them.

"Jesus Christ Jay!" Will said. "Can't you watch your mouth for one second?"

"And thanks to you I didn't have a chance to see Carli." Simon moaned.

"Any of you wankers can freely walk back in there. I'm not going." Jay said.

"Of course you won't go back in there! You're the one who brought us troubles in the first place. Remember!" Will continued his little battle.

"I don't care. I'm going back to find Carli." Simon said. "She has to be there. Will, Neil, are you two guys coming?"

"No, I'll go home." Will said quickly. "I can walk you home Taide."

There it all begun….

I know it's hard to understand Taide's speech so I give you…

~Taide's Liverpuddlian dictionary:

To stay scewp os ed Fridee – to stay home on Friday

Bevie – pint, glass

Virgin's piddle – beer

Sound – ok

God-forbids – kids

Sound as a pound – good

Big Smoke – London

To rabbit – to talk

Knu – know

Mingin – horrible

Dun – then


	4. Officialy rivals

Chapter 4: Officially rivals

"See you tomorrow guys." Simon said and went back to the pub with Neil asking himself why he ran off for the first place. Jay was the only one who should run.

"Si, I think Jay's in love." Neil said a bit absent thinking about recent events. Simon didn't have to think long to answer.

"Yes. This is serious."  
>"Deadly serious! She's fit but dangerous! What if she's planning to-"<p>

"Stop with the stereotypes Neil. She's not that bad." He smiled because of Neil's reactions. Before they entered he broke the silence. "There's only thing I'm worried abut. Will also fancies Taide."

"Who wouldn't? She's fit!"

"Yes but Jay fancies even more. He's in love for real! This is serious. What if they become rivals?"

"We should ship Taide back to Liverpool before she ruins our friendship and stoles all our valuable things to sell them."

"No! Neil! We should find Will someone else."  
>"What about Kerry?"<br>"Does he look happy with Kerry?"

"She has a pussy. That should be enough."

Simon rolled his eyes. "Never mind. I have to find Carli."

Meanwhile Simon and Neil were looking for Carli, Will, Taide and Jay were preparing to leave.

"I can walk you home." Will quickly said to Taide before Jay could say anything.

"Is it in your direction?" she asked a bit held back.

"I doubt that. Will lives on the other side of the neighbourhood in the part where all criminals and people who went mental live." Jay said.

"Don't be so modest Jay." Will said with a bitter smile. Taide seemed to be confused.

"It's ok Will. Honestly. Your mom will probably pick you up anytime now like she always does. I'll walk her home. Bye!"

"No! She won't come. I'll have to walk home. Shall we?"

Jay had no other choice but to walk with Will on his side. He planned to walk Taide home but _not_ tell her he really likes her. He planned just to talk to her like a friend so she'd feel more comfortable in his present. Then he'd slowly move to the next stage until he'd reach his point. Sex. But that wasn't his main goal anymore. Right now he really needed someone on his side just to love him and understand him. He really hoped it'd be her. But Will ruined everything…

"…and it was hilarious how Simon fell in the water!" Will was telling her stories and laughing with his annoying laughter. "Poor guy. He was cold! Luckily he was ok, he haven't cot anything serious, just a minor cold." 'And hypothermia' Jay thought. Will tried to be entertaining but Taide's smile wasn't even faked not even sincere. It was so hard to see under her poker face she seemed to have on all the time. She seemed cold most of the time but when she smiled at Jay it was different. At least that's how she saw that. It seemed a really happy smile. Jay was wondering what she was actually thinking. But right now he was angry on himself he couldn't make a conversation because of Will and because he was ashamed and nervous. But when Will finally shut up Jay found out this was a block close to his.

"I live two blocks down that road." Jay said. "You have to go trough there if you want to get here."

"Really?" She asked and looked in the specific direction.

"Yes, you've probably passed by his house." Will said. "It's the ugliest house with an ugly caravan parked in front."

Jay was pissed. He miraculously managed to hold back his fury and remained quiet. It will make Will look like a stupid mean asshole. 'Great plan!' he thought. Later Will realized his statement was stupid and pointless. After few more minutes of walking they were on the edge of the neighbourhood. Taide stopped.

"Thanks. I can go on by myself now. See you around." She said.

"No." Will and Jay said at once. "I can walk you." They said again and confused looked at each other.

"Really, it's sound."

"It's late. There are pretty freaky people walking around here." Will said.

"Like Neil's dad and you for example." Jay quickly whispered.

"I'm really close to my home. Thanks guys. See you in school?"

"Yeah, see you there." Jay said with a blessed smile. Taide smiled to him, not to Will, but him and walked to the poorest looking house in the street. Jay's smile wiped off his face. She lived there? Poor thing. Whatever. She was fit. Who cares where she lives? But right now he had some other things to settle up. Will. He turned to him with and angry face pointing his finger in Will's face.

"You twat! Do you have to ruin everything? I could've got lucky tonight if your ugly face wouldn't be around all the time."

"Could've got lucky? Yes, could've… but you weren't! And you aren't."  
>"I saw her first mate. You're train already left."<br>"Ph! You actually think you have chances with her? _You_?"

"Not only with her. I had plenty-"

"I can only guess which story you'll tell about your orgies…"

"Whatever! Just leave her alone. She's mine!" he sounded desperate. Will sense that in his voice.

"I haven't seen your name tag on her."

"Listen you bender, I don't have to beat the living shit out of you to prove I'm better. It's visible. And I can tell she fancies _me_ not _you_."

"To prove that you'll have to do much more. And I'm afraid I won't wait."

"Ok, let's make a deal. The one, who gets her first, wins. Enough simple for you?"

"Fine. I agree. But don't be disappointed on the end."

"Fine!"  
>"Fine!"<p>

"Bender…"

"Whatever!"

"We're officially rivals." He said when they were leaving. Jay turned left down his street and Will continued towards his home. "Bye…"

"Goodbye…" They both said drearily and left home.

Tensions between Will and Jay loosens after some time but as soon as she comes around they usually start their little battle they're having. But in the future they tried not to bring the topic 'Taide Ronan' up. Meanwhile Jay was raging on Will because of Taide, Simon was trying to make up a conversation to walk up to Carli.

"I can't just walk up to her with nothing prepared. She thinks I'm an idiot already." He desperately moaned.

"Try to think, you'll make something up." Will tried to comfort him. They were standing on the other side of the common room waiting for class to start looking in Carli's direction like two creeps. After some time something unexpected happened.

"Look!" Simon said. "It's Taide! She's talking to Carli."

It was true. Taide walked up to Carli and asked her few things. Both girls smiled afterwards and Taide left.

"They're friends!" Will said. "That's brilliant! A friend of ours is a friend of a girl you're crazy about."

"This can't get any better!"

"I can talk to her! I can ask her if she could somehow bring Carli into our little group."

"Taide isn't really part of our group. She's not here even for a month and we don't see her often. Besides, Jay's crazy about her so I presume she'll soon spend her time with him only."

"Si, hello? He isn't the only one on the world!"

"What do you mean?"

"You actually think he has any chances with her?"

"Oh, not that again."

"Let's admit it Si, he's the biggest virgin of all four of us. Do you actually think he has any experiences with girls?"  
>"According to his stories, not at all. But still, he's doing quite well with her."<p>

Will rolled his eyes. "No girl would like Jay… why are you so optimistic about him?" he asked meanwhile they went back to the sofas where they were usually sitting. Neil was already there on his not so new Nintendo DS. Jay was as usual a bit late.

"Morning benders." He said as usual with a big smile on his face. He sat down and looked at three of them all confused and surprised. "What?" he asked.

"Jay? Are you ill?" Simon asked.

"No! Why the worry?"

"I expected another juicy story about your banging." Neil said almost disappointed. Jay's eyes widened.

"Well… umm…" he had nothing to say.

"Look at that!" Will said and smiled. "Our compulsive liar has nothing to say. He had no time to make up anything at all."

"Because he was too busy wanking over Taide's sexy ass." Neil said with his dumb grin.

"Shut up Neil…" Jay said without looking at him.

"It's true!" Simon and Neil said at once and started laughing. "Look at his face! He can't hide the truth." Simon then said. "You wanker…"

The bell rang. They headed towards their class. On their way, Jay saw Taide standing in front of her class reading trough her history notes in her notebook. She lifted her gaze and saw Jay. He smiled to her.

"Hi there." He said.

"Hi!" she smiled back.

"Hello!" Will jumped in. "What's that you have there?" he asked and pointed on her notebook.

"History. I'm writing a test in few minutes." She said nervously but still smiling.

"Good luck." They both said at once.

"Thanks. See you later!"

Jay gave Will an annoyed look on his face.

"What?" Will asked. "I was just trying to talk to her. There's nothing wrong with that I suppose."

Jay just rolled his eyes and went in the classroom. He was absent most of the lesson looking out the window thinking about their trip to London. They haven't arranged yet anything. He had to talk to Simon since he was the only one who had driving licence.

As soon as they had lunch break he went to the cafeteria to find Taide. But there was no way for him to do that on his own. Will had to be there so he'd get a chance to talk to her before Jay, Neil was always around Jay and Simon was with them because he had nowhere else to go. Taide was sitting at an empty table. It seemed like she was waiting for someone.

"Hi there guys." she said happy to see them.

"Mind if we sit down?" Jay asked.

"Not at all. Go ahead."

"So," Jay said meanwhile he was sitting down next to her. "How was the test?"

Will rushed to sit down next to her on the other side. Now she was sitting between Jay and Will.

"I was so nervous. I wasn't able to think! But I think I managed to get a C." she said.

"I'm sure you can do way better than that. If you need any help in future I can help you. I remember the entire subject from last year." Will said.

"Oh, how kind. Thanks. I might need also some help with math. Do you have any old test of yours?"

"I do!" Jay said so fast that he didn't even think before he said it. Simon, Neil and Will looked at him confused. "And I can help you."

"But-" Simon stopped Will by kicking him in the foot below the table before he said: 'But you suck at math!'

"Gaffer, because I seriously suck at math. Thanks."

"No problem. Anything for you."

"What?"  
>"I mean… no problem. Anything is easy… for me."<p>

"Carli!" Simon said joyful when she walked to the table to sit down next to Taide.

"I see you have new friends." Carli said to Taide.

"I actually knu them since I came here."

"Really? I didn't know that."

"You two are friends?" Simon asked in great expectations.

"We signed up for the field trip next week. She decided to join back in the day. It's for obligatory selective classes (some kind of extra hours for other activities outside school)."

"Field trip?" Jay asked and grinned. "Isn't that the most boring activity this school can think of where you voluntarily learn about remote towns? People are seriously still signing up for that?"

"Actually we learn about unique towns of England, their population meanwhile we're on field trips that are interesting. Swanage was pretty interesting."

Jay remained quiet and felt a bit stupid. It actually sounded fun even if they went once and it turned out boring.

"Are you going to sit down?" Simon asked Carli.

"My friends are expecting me there. You're welcome to sit with us Taide. Otherwise see you around. Lovely that you joined the field trip."

"See you around then." Taide said and Carli left to sit with her friends few tables away.

"I didn't know you're going to Pevensey." Will surprised said to Taide.

"You're going too?"  
>"Of course! I go on every field trip. It helps me get a better grade at geography."<p>

"Where can I sign for it?" Simon and Jay asked at once, of course because of the girls.

"Oh I'm sorry but I think the dead line was few days ago."

"No, it's day after tomorrow. And there are still around six free seats in the bus as much as Carli told me when I signed up." Taide assured not knowing she just ruined Will's plan.

"Great then. Si, we should sign up today after school. Neil? Are you coming?"

"Are we going to Swanage to that old lady that gives boys blo- ow! Si!" Simon stepped on Neil's foot before he could say anything.

"No, we're going to Pevensey." Will said annoyed.

"I heard from a bloke that last year after they went to Swanage they went to Pevensey too few months later and there's also a woman-" Jay stopped when he realized Taide is right next to him. It was a bit awkward because he already started the sentence about another milf. "Well a… uhh… a woman that has denture she pulls out and throws at anyone who lefts any trashes behind. Yeah. Pretty hilarious." He quickly made up.

"That's disgusting!" Neil said disgusted not knowing it was all just a stupid made up lie Jay told just to not appear like a weirdo. Simon grinned, Will rolled his eyes. "Will she do it when we'll be there?"

"Sure."

"Then I'm in."

"It's gaffer that you're all coming. I hope it'll be fun."  
>"Nah," Jay denied. "School field trips are always boring. But there's always fun when we're around."<p>

"That sounded weird Jay." Will said.

"No it didn't."  
>"It did."<br>"No it didn't!"

"Guys, cut it out." Simon said. The bell rang. "Better get going back to class. See you later."

"Bye guys."

"Bye Taide." Jay said with a smile on his face.

"Bye Jay."

"Goodbye Taide."

"Bye Will."

"Bye Taide."

"Bye…Jay…?"

"Will you two stop it?" Simon whispered. Taide also headed to her class. "Jay, you're crazy." Will said with a grin.

"I know. Why?"

"You just offered her help! At math! You suck at math."

"I know. I'll have to figure out something."  
>"Maybe be honest for example and tell her you have no idea about maths." Will said.<p>

"Shut up. Briefcase wanker…"

"Maybe you should just tell her." Simon said to him.

"Yeah, maybe I should."

"I mean, tell her you like her."

"No! I can't do that!"

"Why wait? It's pretty obvious you're crazy about her. And that you looked at her tits few time now when you were sitting next to her."

"And that you were hiding a boner." Neil added.

"And that."

"What? Will he kneel down and confess his love to her?" Will asked.

"That's actually a good idea." Neil said.

"No Neil. It's not."

"Yeah I knew that."

"I'll tell her on the fieldtrip." Jay said.

"She'll refuse you. Don't even bother to try." Will said.

"You know what briefcase? Nature calls scumbags like you a mistake. Just admit it to yourself."

"Don't be so optimistic."

"Yeah it's true!" Neil said like he discovered something new. "It's called natural selection. I read it in a book."

"You read books?"

"Yeah. I have to be smart."

"Good luck with that…"

I know it's hard to understand Taide's speech so I give you…

~Taide's Liverpuddlian dictionary:

Gaffer – great


	5. Pevensey

**NOTE:**Wanna hear a funny/sad fact? Inbetweeners the movie STILL didn't came to our country! I will be able to see it in middle of January or something. Yeah, I live in Narnia apparently because in other parts of world the move was out in August…

P.S.: Thanks for the reviews

Chapter 5: Pevensey – turn right when you reach Middle of nowhere

It was the day before the fieldtrip and everybody was getting ready especially Jay who was running up and down the room thinking carefully what to take before he did so. After some time Neil uninvited walked in his room.

"What are you doing here?" Jay asked without even looking at him.

"Your mom let me in."

"Obviously."

"How come you're not wanking?"

"Because I have other things to do! And it doesn't involve you…"

"Ok." Neil said and sat down. Jay started digging trough the same drawer as he was before.

"Where are they?" he suddenly broke out like he was on the edge of the boiling point.

"What are you looking for?"

"Nothing."  
>"Nothing? What is that supposed to mean?"<p>

"How can I explain it you differently?"

Neil shrugged as Jay took the whole drawer out and spread all the things on the floor carefully looking trough them. There were some pencils, chocolate wrappers, tissues and key rings. He sighed as he failed to find what he was looking for.

"What are you looking for again?" Neil asked.

"I'm going on a field trip with a girl of my dreams Neil. What do you fucking think I'm looking for?"  
>Neil started to think hard. "Flowers?"<p>

"Condoms! Condoms Neil! What would you take on a fieldtrip if a girl you'd really like to bang was coming too?"

"Nintendo, crisps, chocolate, porn magazine, some money, few shirts, pants and extra underwear. Oh no I forgot to pack my socks!"

Jay rolled his eyes.

"So you'll bang her?"  
>"Hopefully."<p>

"Then you should take condoms."  
>"I'm looking for them! I can't find them."<p>

"Bollocks. You never had any condoms."

"How do you know?"

"You'd show them to us otherwise."

"Why would I do that?"

Neil shrugged. Jay opened his wardrobe and checked all his jacket and jeans pockets. Then he checked the wallet again and eventually found one in his pencil case. "Gotcha!" he said delighted and relieved. "See? I told you I have them."  
>"That's the one we got on the contraception day. We all blew them like balloons and gave them to kids from year five. That was brilliant!"<p>

"Well… I accidentally found this one. I probably used all the rest. I run out of these things in no time. I have milk in my fridge longer than I have condoms. You should take some spare ones too."

"Why's that?"

"Because Mr. Kennedy will be there!" he laughed.

"Behave."

Meanwhile Jay's luggage was finally complete, Will was complaining to Simon at his place while he was packing.

"I can't believe Jay's coming to! He said he won't take part in any fieldtrips anymore since Swanage." Will said and put his extra trousers in his backpack.

"That was months ago. He already changed his mind." Simon said looking at the map of England calculating approximately how much time they'll need to reach Pevensey.

"Of course he changed his mind! Taide is going."

"Will. Don't dare to bring up that topic again."  
>"But if it's true! He's such a twat! He thinks he's so much better than me."<br>"In some ways he is better than you, no offence. But I'm not saying it's not the same the other way around."

Will rolled his eyes. "You should've been on my side, not his."  
>"I'm not on anyone's side."<br>"You were pulling op for him when we were sitting with her at the table. And you recommended him to confess his feelings for her?"

"It was just a friendly tip. You know what; you should both try the same and then see what happens. I won't meddle in." he said and looked back into the map. After some time he gave up and took the daily newspaper on Will's bed. "Do you think Carli will notice me?"

"Sure she will. With that Statue of Liberty hair anyone could notice you."  
>"Will, don't be an asshole. I'm serious."<p>

"I'm sure she will. But don't get too optimistic. She still has a boyfriend."

"I know. But she seemed nice to me that day when she came by. Maybe she does have feelings for me."

"One look doesn't mean anything. But… well… it can also mean everything."

Simon lashed the watch and placed the newspaper on side. "I should get going." He said and stood up. "See you tomorrow then."

"Bye."

Finally, the morning arrived and Simon, Will and Neil were waiting in front of the school for the bus with all other students who signed up for the fieldtrip. Will was looking around for Taide, Simon for Carli and Neil for... whatever he was looking at.

"Morning benders." Jay, as usually, said when he came.

"I just can't see Carli." Simon said looking around.

"Relax. She'll be here. We have more than 10 minutes left." Will said.

"Look Neil!" Jay said and pointed to Mr. Kennedy and laughed.

"Behave!" he moaned.

"Look Jay!" Will said and pointed on Seth the same way he did before. Jay rolled his eyes.

"Not that twat again…" he moaned. "I bet he'll sniff around Taide's clunge all the time."

"Don't worry. You don't have any chances."

"Shut up briefcase! There she is." He said and hinted towards her. A smile drew on his face like always. He waved to her.

"Oh Taide!" Simon said with high pitch voice. "I love you!"

"I get a boner every time I see you Taide!" Neil did the same and laughed with him.

"Shut up you two!" Jay said to them moments before she walked closer.

"Ariite." she said smiling. She always seemed to be smiling when she was around Jay. At least that was what he presumed.

"Hi." Jay said right after three others and gave her a smile.

"I was sure I'll get late. But I arrived just in time."

"I'd never leave without you."

"Yerwha?"

"I mean… the bus probably wouldn't leave without you."

Simon and Neil grinned. Taide just smiled a bit. Jay would just dig himself two meters below the ground how ashamed he felt at that moment. Will took advantage of his silence and asked:

"So, Taide. Have you ever been at the part of England we're going to today?"

"No actually. I bet I'll be nice. I miss the sea."

"I can assure you I will be."

"Everyone! Get on the bus." Gilbert said annoyed. Everyone walked to the bus. Jay stopped and let Taide get on first. She smiled to him in acknowledgement and when she was walking up he again looked at her ass. He climbed up moments after her.

"Where would you like to seat?" Jay asked her.

"Anywhere you want. Just that I have to be next to the window."

"As you wish."  
>"Cartwright!" he heard an annoying noise of Gilbert's voice and turned around. "Since the last time you couldn't sit on your ass the entire way you'll be sitting next to me where I can keep my eyes on you."<br>"But sir no-"

"I can still send you home Cartwright."

Jay rolled his eyes. "Sorry Taide…"  
>"It's sound." She said a bit disappointed. Jay went back to the first row. Will took advantage of the situation.<p>

"Taide. You can sit next to me if you want." He said. Because she knew no one else she sat next to him behind Neil and Simon, who was still looking for Carli. When she climbed up he waved to her but she hasn't even noticed him as she was talking with a girl from her and another from Taide's class. He felt extremely dumb. Meanwhile Jay in the front turned around to see where Taide is and when he saw her sitting with Will who was talking her some boring crap she wasn't interested.

"That twat!" he said angrily to himself and sat back down. Gilbert sat down and looked at him like he was disgusted. On the other side there was Mr. Kennedy looking around the bus like he was counting students but Jay knew exactly what he was doing. He looked out the window. This ride will be boring.

Will tried to make Taide to start a conversation with him. She quickly looked in front few seats in front of them and quickly looked back to her sketchpad she was hiding from Will. He looked in the direction she looked and presumed she was looking at Jay. He sighed.

"Do you like Jay?" he suddenly heard himself asking. Taide looked at him confused giving him a feeling she'll rip his head off. "Never mind…"

Even Neil and Simon looked back to them with shocked faces. They quickly turned back and started laughing. Taide shook her head and looked back in the sketch pad.

"What are you drawing there?" he quickly changed the subject.

"Nothing. It's mingin."

"You're just saying that. Can I see it?"  
>"It's not boxed yet."<p>

"Please?"  
>"All right… but don't tuck."<p>

"I won't." he looked at it and saw his own caricature. It was perfect but she was on a weird extremely deliberated way making fun of him. He had no idea how to react; should he be glad or offended. "Wow! This one's brilliant! You're a real artist. I love this one. Keep up the good work."

"Thanks." She said not lifting her gaze up and continued scribbling and adding details. Will felt a bit awkward when they were quiet.

"So what kind of music do you like?" he asked.

"Are you serious?" She asked. Will seemed confused by that question. "I thought you know me long enough to hear me mumbling some songs. And notice some band shirts I usually wear."

"Oh yes, punk, of course."

Meanwhile Taide was being bored with Will, Jay's fun wasn't much better either. Mr. Gilbert just sat there and because he hated him he was sending him disgusted looks from time to time and checking his every move. After some time he stood up and went to talk to the driver about something. That was when Jay quickly stood up and walked few rows behind to Taide.

"Fuck… it's so boring there!" he said and leaned on the seat.

"I believe you." Taide said. "Only around 30 more minutes and we're there. Will you handle it?"

"Sure… why wouldn't I? It's not like Mr. Gilbert it's not fun at all…"

"I bet he's a kind of person you can have a delightful chat with." She said with a Jolly well spoken accent which made him laugh.

"What exactly do you want, Jay?" Will asked hoping he'll leave.

"Can't I talk to her? Aren't we sociable creatures Will? Oh, of course! You grew up with the monkeys."

"Hilarious…"

"Do you want to sit in front with me?"

"I though the sit next to you is taken."

"Don't worry. There's plenty space left in my lap."

She gave him a smirk which surprised him because usually she was annoyed by his statements.

"Cartwright!" Gilbert called him. Jay rolled his eyes. "Back to your seat!"

"Oh but sir!"

"Now."

Jay rolled his eyes and slumped on his seat. "Can Taide come to sit here? She's feeling really sick you know."  
>"She's not feeling sick. And shut up. Your talking makes me sick."<p>

The rest of the way seemed long for Jay, even if it was only around half an hour or less. They finally arrived to Pevensey, more accrued, Nomans bay (originally Normans bay but I decided to put in a made up place based on a real one because of the number of habitants and for particular reasons) which probably even wasn't marked on the map. It was a small town with less than 3.000 people living here, with one pub, one small shop, caravanning club and a small motel where they'll stay. It was an old building.

"I heard this place is haunted!" Neil gushingly proclaimed as soon as he came down the bus to Simon.

"Haunted? What are you 8?" Simon grinned.

"But it's true!"

"Yeah, right," Jay walked closer. "Haunted. I bet zombies occasionally come by and aliens make crop circles and kidnap people from time to time."  
>"I'm not sure about the zombies but there were some UFO's."<p>

Jay rolled his eyes not believing his ears. Finally Will and Taide descended from the bus with few last students followed by Gilbert and Kennedy. Jay saw it from distance that Will was still talking to her with his stupid grin even if she wasn't really listening to him but rather observed the uncanny surrounding. The grass was already getting yellow and there were no trees and only few houses. The shore was nice with piers on the beach which were almost flooded when the tide came. But before he could start bothering Will a smile already appeared on his face when he saw Taide walking towards him. She smiled back.

"If I'd be naïve I'd say this place is haunted." She made a joke.

"I bet it is!" Neil said.

"Yeah, it is creepy." Jay agreed even if he found it stupid moments earlier.

"Ronan, Mackenzie and Cartwright. Get over here!" Gilbert called them. They dragged themselves to the group of students waiting for information. "We have lunch in one hour. Until then write your names in brackets next to numbers of the rooms. Up to four people per room. We calculated the exact number of rooms and people. And no mixing! If you have any further questions direct them to that brick wall over there…"

It took around fifteen minutes for all 40 people to arrange in rooms. Taide seemed to be confused when she looked at the list. She knew nobody and it would be a bit awkward to just appear into someone's room.

"Carli? Can I stay with you in you rewm?" she asked.

"Of course. I already wrote your name down in our room. Come."

"Oh gaffer. Thanks." She followed her and two other girls into the room. One of them was year eleven as Taide was, other was Carli's best friend. Rooms had bunk beds and two cupboards. The window was confronting the coast.

"So, how do you like London Taide?" Carli asked and sat on her bed taking some things from her bag.

"It's nice. I was in de downtown but it was only for an hour so I didn't have a chance ter see it up close."

"I see you made friends."

"You mean Jay and others?"

"That's right."

"Yes, they're ok."

Carli hesitated but when two other girls left to the bathroom she finally asked: "Did Simon say anything about me?"

The question a bit confused her. "Nah, he didn't. Why?"

"I… was just wondering. We know each other for ages. Since we were little, actually."

"So you're friends."

"Since recent we're not hanging out anymore."

"He seems like a nice git."

Carli just nodded and stared in front of her like it was something there. "I'm going downstairs with Nina and the other girl. I'll see you later."

"Sure. T'rah fe now."

Carli left. Their relation wasn't really something you could call 'friendship'. They were just nice to each other and Carli helped her to get information about the trip because she saw how confused Taide sometimes is. Because she wasn't ready to stay in the room on her own, Taide also left. Because she had no one else she'd know she headed to find Jay or maybe at least Simon, Will or Neil. Meanwhile she was looking for them, Simon and Will were already looking for Carli.

"Don't worry, if we find Carli we find Taide. I bet she'll be with her." Simon said.

"But we're waiting for them for at least twenty minutes. I haven't even unpacked my things yet."

"We're here for two days. There's no need to unpack."

"I bet Jay already pulled her in the room trying to take her pants off."

"There's Carli!"

They both looked better. They were hiding at the entrance looking for the girls. "Where's Taide? She's with two other roommates."

"I dunno. Maybe she is with Jay."

"Great… there goes her virginity."

"Don't worry. There's plenty of minge in the sea."

"Are those are Jay's words?"  
>Simon shrugged.<p>

"Since we're here… are you going to talk to Carli since we're here? Do at least something worth of this time we're losing…"

"Umm… Nah."

"Great. Can we go now?"

"I can ask her if she'd like to sit with me for lunch."

"Well do it then!"

"You're right. I'll talk to her." He walked to her full of confidence. "Hi there Carli!"

"Hey, Si." She said back.

"So um… do you know what's for lunch?"

"No, sorry. I don't."  
>"Would you like to seat with us? I mean… Me?"<p>

"I'm with them. But we'll see each other later. Ok?"

"Sure! Of course."

He was blessed even if he was denied. He returned back to Will with a huge smile on his face.

"So? What did the one and only say?"  
>"She said no." Simon was still smiling.<p>

"That's bad."  
>"Oh, right… But she said she'll see me later."<br>Will wasn't showing his pessimism. Why to ruin his moment? It would be a mean thing to do. He was actually happy for him and hoping he'll manage to do the same with Taide. Speaking of her, she was heading downstairs to the something that looked like a mess hall. She looked out the window and saw few people exploring around. Others were probably in their rooms. After few moments she felt a hand on her shoulder she didn't expected.

"Fucking shit hell!" she literary jumped off.

"Whoa! Sorry about that." Jay quickly apologized. "I didn't think you'll freak out."

"It's ok. I just didn't expected." She said. After some seconds of silence the both laughed. "Just don't do that again."

"I won't. Hey, I was wondering… after we have some activities and work papers to fill out Kennedy gave us. If you want I can help you. He's giving the same questions every year only changed the location."

"Yeah. We can do it together."

"It's not the only thing we can do together…"

"In your dreams…"

"Umm… uh… Cool… then. Should we head to lunch? It's gonna start soon anyways."

"Yeah whatever."

They walked to the mess room where students were already sitting at the tables but there was no sign of Simon, Neil and Will around. They sat at the empty table. Meanwhile she was eating she was skimming trough the question on the paper opposite him, Jay was looking at her without her knowing, then he looked around. They were alone. He could just tell her what's on his mind. After some time he encouraged himself.

"Listen, Taide. I need to-"

"Hi there!" Will appeared from nowhere and sat next to her. Jay was quickly closed his mouth and had an urge to hit Will in his face. After few moments Neil and Simon joined those moments later and ruined everything.

"I bet this isn't even cooked…" Simon moaned. They continued a conversation with Neil meanwhile Will was annoying Taide. At least that's how Jay seen it.

"Have you already seen the coast?" Will asked her.

"No, I haven't moved from here since we came." She said uninterested still looking in the papers.

"Great! We have some free time after the outdoor class. Would you like to see it?"

She opened her mouth but nothing cam out only a stuttered voice. She couldn't be rude but she wasn't really into it because she was nervous if she was alone with one person she didn't trusted or really knew. "Umm… we should all go. Right?"

Jay held his grin of victory. She single-handedly ruined Will's plan. "Of course. Exactly. That was what I meant." He lied with a forced smile.

"Can I copy your answers then Will?" Neil asked.

"Why don't you think with your head?"  
>"Why are you such a twat?"<br>"NO, Neil. You can't!"

"You seem a bit irritable Will. Is there blood coming out of your vagina?" Jay asked.

"There is no blood coming out of my vagina!"  
>"So you have a vagina!" Neil said like he suspected that before.<p>

"No, Neil! I don't!"

"But you said-"

"Please… Behave yourself guys."

Simon and Taide grinned but she hided her grin with her hand like she's leaning her head on her hand. Will rolled his eyes and stood up. "I'm going. You should get ready too."

"Yes, mom." Simon said and others giggled a bit.

"Come on Will! Don't be a twat. They were just joking." Taide tried to comfort him still holding her grin.

"Don't be so optimistic." Will said. They headed out where they got an extra survey next to the work sheet for geography. They had a drive to Eastbourne predicted. During the drive they had to observe type of the coast and landmarks and then have around an hour of time in the centre for the survey and some free time. After they'll head back to Nomans bay and they'll have a walk to Cooden beach and again observe landmarks.

"Will, can you help me?" Neil asked when they came to Eastbourne.

"With what?"

"This." He pointed on the survey.

"Can't you do this with someone else? Simon for example?"

"Why? You don't have a pair yet."

"Actually, I have."  
>"Who?"<br>"Taide."

"I don't think so. She's with Jay."

Will turned around and saw them already looking trough the papers. "That asshole…"

Of course, they were interested in those papers only for a moment. Jay, as soon as he could, changed the subject.

I know it's hard to understand Taide's speech so I give you…

~Taide's Liverpuddlian dictionary:

Ariite – hello

Yerwha – pardon

Sound – ok

Mingin – horrible

Boxed – finished

Tuck – laugh

Rewm – room

Gaffer – great

Git – guy

T'rah fe now – see you later

Muggin – silly


	6. Confessions part one

Chapter 6: Confessions part one

NOTE: Thank you for the reviews! I'm really, really, really happy you like it Keep on sending me reviews so I know how you like it and what you think! :D

P.S.: If you have a feeling this is getting too long tell me! Because if I'm honest this already had over 12 chapters and I'm not planning to stop. I really decided to make this detailed and a longer period of time but I can still cut out some events or dialogues that aren't so necessary or just leave everything and then you skip things you don't want to read.

Will just couldn't stand the fact he missed his chance. He thought a bit.  
>"Neil, follow me." He said and walked towards Jay trying not to be obvious.<p>

"Are we stalking them?" he asked.

"No, just making sure we're heading in the right direction."

Of course that was far from the truth. But Jay didn't noticed Will trying to follow them. Of course he didn't if Taide was next to him. She was looking trough the papers while Jay was observing her face. As soon as she looked up he quickly moved his gaze away on something else.

"This is boring." Jay said.

"I agree… but we don't really have multiple options. Let's just quickly do this and then do something else."

"Determine 'something else'. I can imagine a lot of stuff under that phrase." He said and raised his eyebrows.

"Anything but the things running trough your barnet which I know exactly what they are." She said and gave him a friendly push. "Let's just fill these papers up."

"Nah, why should we do it if we can copy it from someone else?"

"Lazy ass."

"You'd do the same."  
>"Yeah actually I would."<p>

"Great then! Shall we take a walk around?"

"We're already walking."

They were walking near the coast. Time to time they saw some students from their school wandering around. Some of them looked at them probably being surprised Jay actually has an actual girl next to him. 'That's right wankers,' he thought 'In your face!'

"Since you're here you haven't really told me much about you." Jay said. He decided to talk with her without his perverted statements. For now.

"I did."  
>"Well, not everything."<br>"Should I be telling you my biography?"  
>"No, but, I'm interested how was it like in Liverpool and stuff like that." He tried to make up something but there were other things he wanted to know.<p>

"So," she started. "It was quite of a struggle. I was actually glad in a weird way that I switched cities."

That surprised him.

"Why's that?"  
>She hesitated a bit but then she decided to continue. "I was from a place where you literary have to straightener for your subsistence. If you don't have a strong formed company since you were little you're lonely for the rest of your loife. Of course I had only few friends from childhewd who found their bill company when we went to school. I had few friends in elementary schewl. It was really hard for me."<p>

"So they were bastards. So what? You're here now. Forget about them."  
>"It wasn't that easy. They were making fun of me all the time! I was the main target for everyone."<p>

"You? Why?"

"Because I was different." She wasn't really in a mood for talking about her miserable childhood. "There's always someone who has to be the aim of mockery. Unfortunately, I was that. Admit it; you've bullied someone for a particular reason. But that was because he was different."

"I haven't, actually."

He couldn't say if she believed him or not. Suddenly she wasn't the positive cheerful Taide he knew but a complete opposite. He had no idea what was happening to her when she was still living in Liverpool but the consequences were visible. He wanted to know more.

"They were giving you hard time." He said. Taide just nod. "What else happened?"

"Haven't I told you yet?"

"No."

"Then it must be none of your business."

"You'll feel better if you say it out loud. You're holding it inside in vain." He was surprised by his words. He was never like this to anyone. It was like he… softened. Feeling was good.

"You don't want to listen about uvver problems. You have e-blewd-nuff of yer bill."

"If you'd like to tell me-"

"What about you?" she quickly changed the subject. "Your loife and stuff."

Jay thought about himself. He had so many secrets. Should she cover them with more lies? He had to make up something quick. No, no more lies. Next few words he spoken were really hard for him.

"Don't see me as a loser, but…" he looked around like he was afraid of someone hearing him. "I lie to Will, Neil and Simon all the time. I lie to teachers. I lie to my parents. But the reason is pathetic." He stopped. Taide gave him an encouraging gaze.

"Go on." She said patiently.

"It's because I feel I'm not good enough." His voice was slightly shaking. "So I lie to cover my weaknesses. I make a lie so I'd impress like I'm tough, a buff and better."

"Have you been blaggin to me too?"  
>"Once, maybe. And I'm sorry."<br>He expected her to at least slap him and walk away and that he'll never hear a word from her again. But instead she smiled. "You see? You're already approving! You were 100% honest with me. And I respect that. And remember one thing, don't lie about yourself. It's not you and people will sooner or later find out the truth. And being honest makes you happier because you have no secrets to hide."

"Thanks."

Those words were really encouraging and honest.  
>"You're good enough. Lying makes you weak. I like you the way you are. There's no need of faking."<p>

Jay smiled. "You have no idea how much better I feel now. Are you Prozac or something?"

She shrugged. "Then I hope I'm not an illegal antidepressant."

They giggled. Jay couldn't believe how well they went along. He just couldn't wait to tell her what he actually feels. They continued walking in silence for some time.

"You really meant what you said before?" he carefully asked.

"Really, really."

He gave her a smile and fixed his gaze upon the ground. It was the best day so far for him. Everything was going perfect; they were becoming better friends, they had personal conversations, he was now sure she likes him even a bit and there was no Will around to ruin the atmosphere. He kept his eyes on her almost all the time but he looked away as soon as she checked on him. He looked at the sea and suddenly grabbed her around the waist and pulled her towards the sea like he'll throw her in. In a joke of course. They were pushing and struggling with each other and laughing like crazy until the hit the sand continued laughing until they were out of breath.

"Do you like your class?" he asked to cut the silence and helped her up.

"Seriously?" she was shaking the sand off her clothes.

"Well…"

"I don't really know them that well because I spend most of the time alone or with you guys. But there are few nice people. Like a percent of them."

"That means there are mostly ass holes."

"Firkin like that. Especially Patricia the stripper and Seth…"

"Patricia the stripper?" Jay asked and laughed. She joined him. "Where did you found that nickname for her?"

"It's a song."

"I have to hear it."

"I was sure you'll know this." Will appeared from nowhere totally ruining Jay's mood. "I saw your artistic skills back when we were at the bus. That means you have to know art very good. Do you know which expressionists were using Cooden beach as inspiration in the end of the 18th century?"

Taide seemed to be a bit confused by his question. "Do I look like Wikipedia to you? Expressionist weren't really using nature as inspiration I guess. I think those were impressionists. And in the end of the 18th century was romanticism it hink. And expressionism was First Second World War. Impressionism was before romanticism. And there are no questions as that one in the papers."

Will kept his bitter smile of failure on his face. "I was just wondering." He lied.

"Oh, sound."

"We're leaving back soon. We should get back to the bus."

"Time flies! I haven't noticed we were here for so long."

They headed towards the bus and then in a big group divided on smaller groups who were mostly friends and went to Cooden beach.

"Will, you twat!" Jay said to him quietly while Taide was busy talking to a girl from her year. "Why do you have to ruin everything all the time?"

"Sorry Jay but I have a right to find myself a girlfriend."

"You're bent. You don't need a girlfriend."

"I'm bent? What about your _friend_?" he asked in high pitched voice with thumbs up.

"You're bent!"

"I'm not bent! Stop saying that! I actually imagine myself with her. You don't understand it."

"You imagine yourself with her! Bollocks! The only place I can imagine you at is on a cover of a gay porn magazine."

"Thanks for sharing your thoughts with me."

"My pleasure."

"Can we stop this?"

"What?"

"This teasing relation we have. Can we stop it? Let's make this a fair fight."

"If this would be a fair fight I'd be already deep in her clunge." He made a move that made Will frown. "But don't worry. Eventually I will be there sooner or later."

"I bet she expects only that…"

"Not just expect. Wants."

"Optimist."

"Will, you competing with me is like being on Special Olympics. You may win but in the end you're still a retard."

Will tried not to listen to Jay's comments. The surrounding wasn't anything special. It was muddy instead of dry sand where you can walk on. And because the weather was cloudy and cold made the whole walk even worse. Everyone was sick of it and decided to rather skip the whole walk and headed back to the youth hostel where they were staying about which Neil still claimed it was haunted.

"But it's true! I know it is." Neil wasn't giving up.

"Oh really? Who assured you? That same guy who told Jay about that milf wandering around here?" Will asked.

"Maybe it was him. I dunno. But I'm telling you, it's haunted. Maybe we'll see a ghost when we go to sleep!"

"The only thing you'll see when you go to sleep will be peado Kennedy who will be watching and wanking over you." Jay said and grinned. Simon joined him.

"Why over me?"

"Your dad is bent. He presumes you're the same."  
>"Oi! My dad's not bent!"<p>

"We'll ask local fags when we come back about that."

"You know local fags Jay?" Simon asked and smirked with Neil. Jay felt uncomfortable and he had no back up lines.

"No! But Neil does." It didn't sound really genuine. They continued laughing. "I'm not bent, you benders! I have a girlfriend!"

"Oh really? You mean Taide? Nah, she's a pure 10. She'd never go out with a guy like you."

"What do you mean?"  
>"You're a 5, maybe a 6."<p>

"What? Are you fucking me? I'm a 10. Ok, maybe 9 because I'm hanging out with you twats. Will here is a 5."

"Don't be so generous." Will said.

"Truth hurts. Deal with it."

The scolding was continuing until they reached the hostel where they were staying. And as soon as they came to their room they realized this evening will be really boring. Simon slumped down on his bed and sighed.

"Great. What do we do now?" he asked. "It's fucking boring here. There are no shops, no pubs, no wi fi and no cable TV. I'm surprised they have electricity."

"There will be some evening activities downstairs." Will said. "We should check that out."  
>"Are you even listening to yourself? Evening activities? Are you fucking kidding me?" Jay moaned.<p>

"Don't be such a killjoy. I bet it can be fun-"

"Keep talking! I enjoy how your bullshit makes my ears bleed… Only twats and benders like you join the evening activities. All the cool kids go to drink and fuck."

"And you know that?"  
>"Yeah."<p>

"What are reliable source of information you are…"

"Please," Simon said. "The last time you brought us to a party Donovan took our vodka and threw us out."

"That's because you benders were there."

"Exactly…"

"Wait a minute. Isn't Taide in the same room as Carli?" Will asked.

"Yes!" Jay and Simon said at once.

"That means I could get to Carli." Simon said.

"And I get Taide." Will and Jay said at once and looked at each other.

"Are you going to switch beds?" Neil asked a bit confused.

"Have you gone mental? No! I'm not a fucking creeper." Simon said.

"But it doesn't sound so bad actually." Jay said with a grin.

"I have a plan. First Jay goes to their room and says he's looking for Taide and then Simon 'accidentally' passes by and asks for Carli." Neil recommended.

"Wow. You're surprising me from time to time Neil. It's a pretty good idea." Simon said.

"Except that part with Jay bothers me. Why does he have to go there?" Will asked.

"Because I have the looks and moves." He said proud of himself. Will had nothing else but to roll his eyes.

I know it's hard to understand Taide's speech so I give you…

~Taide's Liverpuddlian dictionary:

Barnet – head

Straightener – fight

Bill – my/your/their own

Schewl – school

Uvver – other

E-blewdy-nuff – enough

Blaggin – lying

Firkin – something

Sound – ok

And… if you're asking for that song _Patricia__the__stripper_ (some of you might already know it) it's by the _Wombats_ (the most epic group evaaar!) from album _A__guide__to__love,__loss__and__desperation._


	7. Haunted! For real

Chapter 7: Haunted. For real!

Neil's plan to get the girls surprisingly sounded good so the boys decided to execute it.

"Ok, so we should do it!" Jay said already nervous and anxious.

"There's only one little problem." Simon said. Other three looked at him when he ruined the atmosphere. "We have no idea where the girls have their room."

"Oh great…" Will moaned.

"No problem we'll find it." Jay said.

"Really? How? Will you walk in every room and sniff the underwear to make sure it's them?"

"Could've. But it's a lot easier to just find the list of the rooms."  
>"Of course!" Simon said for a moment glad but then, as usually, another problem appeared. "Oh shit, Gilbert probably has it. Or Kennedy."<p>

"Well if Kennedy has it there won't be any problem with that. Neil will pop out his ass to him." Jay said and grinned.

"Behave!" Neil said a bit offended.

"Let's just go. We'll make up something during the way." Will said nervously. They headed out and rushed downstairs to the room in which Gilbert and Kennedy were supposed to be. They stopped at the doors and stared at them. "So?" Jay asked. "Who's going in?"

Three others looked at each other and then at him with smiles Jay didn't approve. "I don't know what those faces suppose to mean but I don't like it…"

"Since you asked first you should do it." Neil asked.

"What kind of a dumb rule is that!"

"Three against one. You have no word." Simon said. Jay rolled his eyes.

"Fine." He gave up. Of course he'll go in. This was a way to get to Taide and maybe find some other rooms where, for example, Donavan is so he could lock him in or something like that as revenge. He carefully tried the door knob. It was unlocked. Simon, Neil and Will moved a bit away. Jay's heart was pounding like crazy. He knew Gilbert hates him and if he finds him in his room the picture won't be pretty. He slowly pushed the doors and peaked in. Their room was divided on two smaller rooms with beds. The bigger one was empty, the doors that leaded to the other were left slightly opened. Jay was able to hear the conversation.

"If there are any threats for you on the school I can handle it." He heard Gilbert's voice.

"For now no one said anything." Kennedy answered with a worried voice.

"What about Sutherland?"

That shocked Jay. 'Neil?' he thought.

"Don't flunk him out of the school! Don't flunk anyone."

"We have a problem. We have too many bad reputations on school; one of them is Sutherland with his three friends. And we don't have enough staff. If you go we'll have to hire. That can cost."

"We'll talk about this later."  
>"And control yourself."<p>

Jay heard steps so he quickly grabbed the list from the small table and rushed out in the last moment before Gilbert stepped in the other room. He was running towards Simon, Neil and Will waving with the list in his hands.

"Donovan is in the end of our corridor." He said.

"Who cares? Where are the girls?" Simon ripped the paper and looked trough the list. "Second floor in the room right above ours."

"Good. And now we break in like savages?" Will asked.

"I thought we have a plan."

"Yes. It's a bit weird. And hardly to imagine Jay knocking on that door."

"Rubbish! I'm sure everything will be fine." Simon said.

"You guys, you won't believe what I just head." Jay said. "Gilbert wants to flunk anyone who could tattle Kennedy's a paedophile."

"Bullocks!"

"No way." Will said.

"Why are you telling this to us?" Neil asked.

"Because he was touching you! You could be a potential threat. Idiot…" Jay said.

"What now?" Will asked.

"We pretend like we don't know anything. And especially don't mention Kennedy ever again." Simon said.

"And blackmail Gilbert." Jay added.

"How the fuck are you planning to do that?"

"We say we can tell anyone Kennedy's a peado. That means a bad reputation for school and one professor less on school."  
>"Brilliant, and then he flunks you."<br>"He won't."

"We'll see that."

"Never mind now. Let's forget about that. Have you forgotten about the girls?" Will asked.

"No. Of course not." Simon said. They had no idea where everyone was so they headed to find them.

"Wait." Jay said and pointed at Donovan's room. "Shall we?"

"Do what?" Simon asked.

"Ruin their room. Or write wankers on the door. Or spill water over their beds like they wet it."

"That's so childish."

"Oh come on! Don't be such a killjoy! What about you Neil? Are you with me?"

He just shrugged.

"You're so boring…"

"No, we just prefer clunge over fists." Will said.

"You won't get any anyways."

"We'll see about that."

Jay anyways carefully opened the doors into the empty room.

"Jay? What the fuck are you doing?" Simon asked and quickly looked around if anyone's close. Jay unzipped his pants and pissed into Donovan's backpack. Simon and Will were looking at him with jaws dropped only Neil had a huge eager smile. Jay closed the doors and came back out.

"All done. Shall we?" he said.

"Have you gone fucking mental?"

"Don't be such a pussy Si. You hate him as we all do. He deserves it."

"Yeah, but guess who will be his main suspect. Us!"

"Nothing will happen, don't worry. Let's find the girls. I need to empty my balls."

They all knew how much Jay's 'don't worry' meant. But now the girls were the main topic so they headed upstairs.

"You two wait here." Jay said to Neil and Will.

"And why do you have to go there?" Will asked offended.

"I already told you."

"We should go together."

"No, I'm going on my own. You can't ruin everything."

Will frowned. Jay walked to the doors and knocked on the door. Weird, but those opened. But it wasn't either Taide either Carli. It was Carli's friends from her class. She didn't seem really happy to see Jay.

"What do you want?" she asked uninterested hoping he'll leave.

"Um… have you seen Taide?" he stuttered.

"No. Bye!"

"What about Carli?" Simon appeared and quickly asked right before she closed the doors.

"Oh, so you're her stalker."

"Friend actually."

"I think she's downstairs at evening activities or whatever they have. My head hurts. Can you scram before it explodes? Bye…"

She closed the door in front of their noses.

"Was she serious?"

"Evening programme… I never imagined she fell so low." Simon said disappointed.

"Let's go downstairs then."  
>"Wait, you were the one who said that's lame."<br>"Not if the clunge is there."

"You're right…"

So they headed downstairs to the mess hall where some people was playing cards and stuff like that they weren't interested in. Well, at least most of them.

"Oh my god!" Neil said amused. "They're playing briscola!" he rushed to the table where few guys were playing a card game unfamiliar to Jay, Simon and Will. Simon looked around the place and actually saw Carli on the other side of the room talking to someone. Meanwhile Simon was busy with thinking how to get to Carli Jay headed to wander around. Anything can be better than this. He went towards the toilets to take a piss but someone grabbed and pushed him in the lady's bathroom. He tripped inside and turned around to rush towards the doors to run out but the doors were already locked.

"Now you can piss in here you twat!"

"Donovan! This is not funny! Open up!" he yelled and hit the door but there was no answer. What was even creepier there was no laughing. He couldn't even hear the footsteps. "Fuck!" he kicked the doors but they didn't move. He turned around and almost shat his pants because he didn't expect anyone in there with him on the other side of the room. They yelled at once.

"Holly shit Taide! You scared me." He said and smiled later. He couldn't help himself but to look up and down her body that was barely covered in her white towel. He failed at keeping his poker face.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" she didn't seemed really happy comfortable with him in the same room right now.

"Donovan threw me in and locked me."

"Ok now I give you the last chance to tell me truth."

"But it's true!"  
>"Get out. I'll be done inna tick. Wait for me in the cafeteria."<p>

Jay headed to the doors and tried to open again. They were locked. "Shit, these are locked for real."

Taide sighed and rolled her eyes. She pushed Jay aside and tried herself like he was incapable but she figured out they were actually locked. She tried several times in vain. "What the fuck!"

"I told you."

"Is this some kind of a stupid plan to bang me? Is someone helping you?"

"Gosh no! Why are you so suspicious suddenly?"

"I dunno." She grinned. "It's a blind bit weird. You're in a girl's bathrewm. Are you hiding something from me?"

Jay thought a bit and then laughed with her.

"Gaffer, now I'm here stuck with you, without my clobber, right out from the shower."

"Pity you didn't wait for me."

"I prefer taking shower alone."

"That's what you think now."

"Aha…"

"What do we do now?"

"I dunno. We wait. Eventually someone will appear and find out the bathrewm is locked."

Jay leaned to one of the sinks and looked at Taide who was brushing her wet hair on the third sink down the row looking her reflection in the mirror. The whole room smelled like her strawberry shampoo. He looked at the showers from which she came out. His thoughts quickly became a bit dirty. He imagined all the things they could be doing in the shower now that they're on their own. Suddenly it was really hard to control himself when she was with him in the same room almost naked. He tried not to look towards her but his gaze kept on finishing on her.

"What's happening in the cafeteria?" she asked when she took the hair dryer and dried her hair.

"Nothing much. It's boring. That's why I went looking for you."

She discreetly smiled. That made him smile too. Before he managed to say anything else the electricity went off.

…

"Where's Jay?" Will asked looking around. Simon looked in the same direction but before he could say anything the light went off and confusion overwhelmed the room.

"Great… that's the least we need now…" Simon moaned. Visibility was poor. Only the light from the moon from outside was giving them enough light to see contours.

"Everybody calm down!" Gilbert said annoyed. "You can stay here and stop being worried. It's just some electricity that went off, nothing special. The staff will find some candles and you can continue doing whatever you're doing."

"How the hell am I supposed to find Carli now?" Simon asked.

"I still don't know where Taide is."

"If you want you can go and find her."  
>"In the dark? By myself?"<p>

Few candles were lighted. The visibility was better. Simon looked at Will with a grin.

"Are you afraid of the dark Will?"

"What? No!" he lied. "Where did you get that from?"

"You seemed scared when I suggested you to find her."  
>"Really? You must've been wrong." He said with a bad poker face.<p>

"I told you!" Neil suddenly came out of nowhere. "This place is haunted!"

"On which grounds do you presume that?"

"There are no lights!"

"Nothing special. They just ran out of electricity. I bet this is common in god forbidden towns like this. By the way, I'm going to find Taide now."

"Don't get scared." Simon nagged him.

"Good one!"

Will took a small key ring pocket light he had and headed down the corridor. "Ph! Scared of the dark. What does he think I am? Six? Please…" even if he was encouraging himself the anxiety and fear came up. Eventually.

Meanwhile Jay was looking for the lighter he had in his pocket and lighted it. He knew it won't work for long.

"Oh no…" Taide said like she was a bit worried.

"What?"  
>"There's no light." She said looking around like there was something moving in the room.<p>

"Hey, hey, hey! Looks like Taide here is scared of dark!"

"It's not funny!" she meant it for real. Jay stopped smiling. "I…" she continued a bit held back. "I get a bit claustrophobic…"

"There's seriously nothing to be afraid of in here."

"Yeah… probably you're right."

For no reason Jay tried to doors again. "Hello!" he yelled. "Can someone open this fucking door?"

"Maybe you should try with _please_ in the end."

Of course there was no answer. Taide leaned on the wall and placed her hand to the radiator. "Gaffer…The radiators are getting cold."

He quickly took off his hoodie and handed it to her.

"Seriously?" she asked.

"Sure. I don't want you to catch a cold or something."

"But I'm wet."  
>"Wet? I'm pretty excited myself as well."<p>

"Of course you are. But I meant from the shower you idiot…"

"I… knew that."

"Thanks anyway." She said and put it on meanwhile Jay was about to kill himself. Why did he have to use dumb statements like that? The hoodie was too big to her and it was enough long to reach her thighs. He found her hot in his hoodie. He quickly thought about something else just to control himself downstairs. He burned himself on the lighter and quietly cussed. The room became completely dark again. Jay kneeled to the ground and tried to find the lighter. He found it and lighted it back again. He took one of the paper towels and lighted it even if he knew it won't last long either.

"Oh, fuck me!"

"Anytime! I mean! What?"

"A candle!" she said and took it from the shelf above one of the mirrors. She lighted it. It was a scented candle but right now it was the only light. "By the way, what I said before was metaphoric. Don't dare to try anything."

"Of course. Sure. Of course… but I wouldn't mind you know."

She just grinned and shook her head. Jay felt a bit awkward because of what he said and because he didn't knew if she was sick of him or not. His perverted brains were working against his will. Taide headed back to the doors and just tried few times to open it. She was playing with the door knob and hoping someone will wander by and find out they're locked in. But then something weird happened. Jay only heard her curse and jump away from the door.

"What?" he quickly asked as he thought something happened to her.

"The door knob moved by itself!" she said freaked out. For a moment they believed Neil was right. Then he looked better and it moved few more times.

"Holly shit! What the hell is going on in here? Neil was right! This place is haunted."

"It's not haunted…" an annoyed muffled voice came from the other side. "It's just me." It was Will. Jay rolled his eyes.

"You wanker… you freaked us out!"  
>"I have two questions. What are you doing in a lady's bathroom? And what to you mean by 'us'?"<p>

"Umm… Donovan locked me in! None of your business. I'm with…" he looked at Taide wondering if he should say if he's alone or not.

"I'm with him." She said louder so Will could hear her. Will frowned. He couldn't figure out what they were doing in there. Until now. It passed some time since Jay left. They couldn't actually do it…

"Don't you stand there like you have something up your ass Will!" Jay said nervously. "Find the fucking keys!"

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?"

"Find anyone!"

"Fine… Are you ok in there Taide?"

"Yes, I'm fine, don't worry."

"Is Jay nagging you?"

"No, he's nice."

"Will, go for fuck sake!" Jay couldn't wait anymore.

"All right, all right…" Will turned around and went back towards the mess hall where he found Simon and Neil on the same place he left them. "Jay is locked in the girl's bathroom with Taide." He said surprisingly monotone.

"Aha. Cool." Simon said not really following his words.

"WHAT?" few moments later Neil and Simon asked at once surprised and shocked at once.

"You heard me right."

"Brilliant! What are they doing?" Simon asked curiously.

"I bet he's fucking the brains out of her right now." Neil said.

"Nothing actually."  
>"Nothing? Are you sure?" Simon asked.<br>"Donavan and his company locked in and somehow on a weird coincidence Taide was in there."

"So they aren't doing anything?"

"No. I hope they weren't done already when I came by."

"Should we do something?" Neil asked.

"A girl is locked with a sexual maniac in the bathroom and you ask if we should do something! Of course we should do something! Get them out for example."

"Since when you're helping Jay?" Simon asked.

"I'm not helping Jay, don't be silly. I need to get Taide out before someone gets pregnant in there."

"Great, explain that to Gilbert."

"I haven't thought about that."

"Of course you haven't."

"Let's just go there and ask for the key."

"Ask for the key for girl's bathroom. That doesn't sound weird at all to you?"

"It does actually."

"You said Donovan locked him in." Neil said.

"Yes. So?"

"Well, then he has the keys. Go ask him."

"Brilliant Neil. Have you gone mental? Asking Donovan? Me? No way."

"Then Si should go."  
>"No thanks man. I have enough troubles already. Why don't you go?"<p>

"Because he hates Will and that means he hates me too. I can't go. Maybe Jay should go."

"Sure. Will he teleport himself from the bathroom?"

"Oh I forgot that."

"Of course you did." Simon said.

"I have an idea! Let's go."

"Are you sure?" Will asked.

"Aha."

They followed Neil with Will's lame flashlight to the bathroom where Taide and Jay were locked in. They were quiet most of the time now. Jay was ready to say to her his feelings. He straightened up and took a deep breath. Now or never.

"Taide…" He said unsure.

"That's me."

"I have to tell-"

Before he could finish the sentence Neil ruined everything from the other side. "Jay! I've come to rescue you! Are you ok?"

There goes the most perfect moment in his life. "Never been better, now since when you're here." He said sarcastic.

"Oh great! He's fine."

"Good, now we're here. How are you planning to get them out?" Simon asked.

"I have a plan, no problemo."

Neil stepped few steps back and then rushed with full speed into the doors and bounced back and fell on the floor. Jay and Taide winced on the other side when they heard the loud noise of Neil hitting the doors.

"What the fuck was that?" Taide asked. Jay shrugged. Will and Simon looked down on Neil almost disappointed.

"That was your plan?" Will asked.

"I thought it'll work." Neil said when Simon helped him up.

"Any other ingenious plan?" he asked.

"Does anyone have a paper clip?"

"You can't unlock the door with a paper clip."

"Of course I can! Don't you watch any movies? It is possible."

"That's the problem with movies. They're not real."

"Dr. Who doesn't exist!"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Gilbert's voice appeared from nowhere. Three boys jumped back when he came with Kennedy. Jay also heard him from the other side of the doors and rolled his eyes.

"Great…" he sighed.

"Umm… We were looking around." Simon quickly lied.

"Looking around? In the middle of the night with no lights?"

"We have a flashlight." Neil said and pointed on Will's small flashlight.

"Good. Then we have our suspects Mr. Kennedy."

I know it's hard to understand Taide's speech so I give you…

~Taide's Liverpuddlian dictionary:

Innna tick – in a minute

Clobber – clothes

Gaffer – great

**In****case****you****were****wondering**… _Briscola_ is a popular (well, at least where I live is popular :P) trick taking card game with Italian origin played in whole Istria.

Ok! I've been enjoying writing this chapter, I don't know why... but I hope you enjoyed reading it as well


	8. Consequences

Chapter 8: Consequences

**NOTE**: I _finally_ (by _finally_ I mean because my computer hates me and works slower than my grandma walks) got to see _Inbetweeners the movie_ and I was… a bit disappointed. It was entertaining and all but it just wasn't the same as the TV show. I still prefer the TV show and I'd much rather see they'd made season two instead of a movie. About college or something. I miss them…

*No animals were hurt in this chapter!

Simon, Will and Neil had no idea what kind of suspects they were and what they did. Well, at least what Gilbert suspected them they did.

"Boys, gluing this all over the hostel it's not funny." Kennedy said and showed them the paper with his picture and 'Wanker' written over his face with a red marker. Neil grinned.

"That's a good one."  
>"Behave, Sutherland!" Gilbert warned him. He immediately wiped the smile off his face.<p>

"Why do you think it's us?" Will asked shocked.

"Because we just counted all the students and five were missing. One of them is you, your two friends and other two are probably Cartwright and Ronan. Where are they?"

Neil slowly pointed to the doors of the bathroom. Gilbert confused looked at the doors and back to them.

"Are you serious?"

They nod.

"Cartwright!"

Jay quietly cussed and then went closer to the door. "Yes sir?" he answered from the other side of the door. Taide facepalmed.

"You owe a serious explanation to me. On Monday. In my office. As you are."

They all sighed. Again…

So the trip turned out to be a failure. Again. They just proved signing up for these trips don't end up well. On Monday the first thing in the morning Gilbert broke into common room so everyone got attention on him.

"Cooper, Mackenzie, Sutherland, Cartwright. My office. Now."

They all rolled their eyes even if they expected that. "Hey! What about Ronan?" Neil asked offended.

"Did I mentioned Ronan? No. So it's only four of you. Move!"

All four of them dragged upstairs to Gilbert's office. They sat down and waited for him to start.

"After what you've done of that picture-"

"Sir, it wasn't us! Why don't you believe us?"

"Do I have any reason to believe you McKenzie? No. Speak when you're spoken to! As I was saying… you offended your professor in front of half of the school and then Cartwright here locks himself in the lady's room with a half naked one year younger student."

"It was Donovan!" Jay said.

"Actually ghosts!" Neil said.

"I want a serious explanation!"

Jay took a deep breath. "Mr. Gilbert, Donovan is bullying me all the time. You have to flunk him sir! He locked me there on purpose."

"Cartwright, if you tell me the truth I'll remain quiet and won't say anything to your or her parents."

"I'm telling the truth!"

"Don't be ridiculous. Because there's no use to talk to you as you're some kind of socialized people I'll just get to the point. Additional hours or detention. Cooper, McKenzie, Sutherland six and Cartwright 10 of additional hours or detention. You can choose what you'll do as your sentence. You know where the list is. Have a good day."

"What? 10?"

"Yes, Cartwright, 10. Should I send you a pigeon carrier to you so you'll understand?"

Jay furiously stood up. Simon, Neil and Will followed him out.

"What the fuck? What the fuck is his problem? Detention? Additional hours? What do additional hours even mean? Fuck…" Jay complained.

"It's when you have to do extra-curricular activities like volunteering or-"

"I know what that means Neil."

"He gave us a punishment for something we aren't guilty for." Will moaned. "Damn Donovan… I bet it's his fault."

"Of course it's his fault!" Jay said.

"Well, if you wouldn't take piss in his backpack this'd never happen!"

"And how come Taide walked out without any detention?" Simon wondered.

"Maybe she didn't."

"I can find her and ask her." Jay said.

"What exactly were you doing in that bathroom?" Neil asked in great expectations.

"Nothing."

They stopped at once surprised. Jay didn't got why this reaction was necessary. "I don't know what your problem is guys, but I bet it's hard to pronounce."

"Nothing?"

"Yes. Nothing. Should I sing it in C minor for you to understand?"

"Holly shit! I can't believe it. Jay is telling the truth for the first time."

"What do you mean?"

"All those lies about your orgies and girls…"

"And now this. I'm actually proud of you Jay." Will added.

"So what if I haven't fucked her. Yet."

"You never fucked anyone." Neil said. Jay just frowned and continued his way to the class.

"Oh no! Silence." Simon said with a weird voice and a grimace.

"Silence!" Neil said with a grin but Jay decided to ignore them.

When Taide finally appeared in school after quite some time, something different was on her… She had crutches! Jay rushed towards her as soon as he had the chance to do so.

"Hi!" he said and smiled to her.

"Oh hey there!" she said and dropped some books she was holding under her arm. "Fuck…"

Jay quickly kneeled down and picked those up for her. "What happened to you?"

"The pavement in front of my kun was frozen lassnight. I slipped and fell."

"Was it bad?"  
>"I have a sprained leg. What do you think?"<br>"Of course… right… I guess that means the trip to London this weekend is cancelled?"

"No. You can still go."

"Nah. I'd like you to come with me. I mean… with us."

"Really?" she asked and smiled glad because of the attention.

"Really. How long will you have that splint on?"

"I dunno. Maybe for another week or two."

"Then we'll go in two weeks."

"I don't want to ruin your plans…"  
>"You're not. Nothing's happening in London this weekend anyways… But… we can still hang out. I mean… Neil, Si and Will will probably be around. And maybe Carli. And Kerry." He almost stuttered like he was confused over his bullshit words.<p>

"Sound as a pound. Where are we going then?"

"Umm… we'll see. We can arrange later."

"Sure."

The bell rang. "So… see you later then." Jay said.

"Sure. Bye." She smiled and limped in her class. Jay stood there until she went in her class. Someone poked him.

"Don't stare at her like a stalker." Simon grinned.

"I'm not!"

"Whatever… what did she said?"  
>"She won't be able to go to London with us this weekend."<br>"We never said we're going to London this weekend."

"Great, then we're going in two weeks. Right?"

"Why are you suddenly so excited about London?"

"I want to take Taide to London."

"I'm afraid the Tower of London is closed. You won't be able to fuck her."

"That's what you think… We're going, right?"

"With my car, me driving I guess."

"Of course. But we have to come up with something until this weekend. Can we be at your place?"

"I'm at Will's. We're studying math."

"Oh come on! Can you and Will _not_ have your sausage party? Why do you have to be such a killjoy?"

"We can't just be at my place! I have my parents there, you know?"

"Don't they ever go anywhere?"

"Not lately. What about your old folks? Don't they go to the caravan club anymore?"

"Dunno. Hopefully they'll go soon."

"If they leave this weekend," Neil jumped in. "We could be at your place."

"Or," Simon got an idea. "We could go on camping."

"Yeah. That will be the easiest way to bang Taide."

"You're right Neil…" Jay thought a bit.

"Should we go to class? We can have these conversations afterwards." Will moaned.

"Yes _mom_…"

…

The last period was always the longest. But even longer were the last five minutes. When the bell finally rang Jay rushed out. By now he knew exactly all the classrooms where Taide had her classes. Probably even better than she did. She was there heading out. Most of the students already finished school she was one of them.

"Taide!" he called her. She stopped and looked back at him. "Hey!"

"Hey there."

"Do you have any plans for this afternoon?"

"Not really. Studying actually. I have a test in few days."

"Which subject?"

She rolled her eyes when she thought about it. "Biology."

"I can help you." He rushed.

"Biology is not that hard actually. At least to me. But I could use a little help at revising since my mom is not home to help me."

"Sure! I can come around now."  
>"I have lunch. But you can com along. I don't mind."<p>

"Cartwright."

Jay closed his eyes as he recognized the most horrible voice on world. He turned around and saw Gilbert. "Have you forgotten something, Cartwright?"

Jay remained silent for a moment with an angry face. "Can you remind me?"  
>"Don't play with me. You know very well. Have you already decided what you'll do? Additional hours or detention?"<p>

He sighed and looked at Taide like she had the answer. She grinned in joke to him. He knew they won't be able to see each other this afternoon.

"I see you two are still hanging out no matter what shame you had back in the day. Are you becoming a troubled student too Ronan?" Gilbert asked her.

"No, no sir." She quickly wiped the grin off her face.

"Good, because I was thinking about giving you detention too."

"That wouldn't be necessary." She said with a cynical tone in her voice. She was starting to hate him. Who wouldn't?

"Cartwright. Detention class starts now. And it will be held by me. So be there on time."

"I'll see you later. I'll drop by maybe." He said to Taide.

"Ok. Lati."

There goes his opportunity to be with her and maybe get a chance to bang her. He entered the detention class where Will, Simon and Neil were already waiting. There was also Donovan, the regular guest at detention and two other guys probably his friends. Jay sighed when he saw the company he'll spent the next hour with. He sat next to Neil.

"So you arrived." Simon said uninterested.

"I actually thought we can get out of this." Will said playing with his pencil.

"Not with your negotiations again, please. They're always a failure. Just like your life." Jay said.

"Thank you for sharing your thoughts with us."

"Quiet! Do something for school. Be useful. Or just shut up." Gilbert warned them annoyed and continued reading his newspaper. Four of them were quiet for some time. Behind Will's back, Donovan wrinkled a random piece of paper and threw it in his head. Will tried not to react. But then he threw a pencil and a piece of rubber and then the other remaining piece.

"Mr. Gilbert, may I switch my place? I'm being distracted." Will raised his hand. Gilbert looked up.

"No." he said uninterested and continued reading. Will looked behind at Donovan who had a mean grin on his face. This will be a long hour. And there were five more to go. After some time the fire alarm went off. Jay didn't know nor should he be surprised, happy or scared. It was the best fire ever probably because it just saved him from an entire hour with Gilbert and Donovan.

"Well don't just sit there! Do as we practised. Get your bums up and leave the building!" Gilbert said at the door. Simon, Neil, Will and Jay quickly picked up their bags and rushed out. It was unusual for a fake fire alarm at this time. They were the only persons on school. During the way out there was not a single sign of fire or smoke. They came out but there was absolutely no fire. Gilbert was surprised. Jay wasn't ready to lose any time. He rapidly turned around and quietly sneaked away followed by Neil, Simon and Will.

"Oi!" Gilbert yelled after them when he noticed they were far away. "Get back!"

They started running and when they were far away enough they stopped and laughed like crazy.

"Did you see his face!" Simon asked trough his laugh.

"I wish I could." someone said. Jay immediately recognized Taide. It was her. "I know how much detention shits. It was the only thing I came up with."

"It was you?"

"Don't be so surprised. I've done this several times before." She said. They continued laughing and she joined them.

"Thanks." Jay said.

"Thanks indeed." Will added.

"Don't mention it."

They headed towards their homes. "Do you know that can get you in troubles?"

"Don't be such a killjoy Willy, do I look like I'm scared of Gilbert?" She said. For some reason she called him Willy. In case someone else would call him Willy he'd hate it. But he couldn't tell his potential not to call him like that so he just gave her a forced smile.

"So, have you guys already decided about your additional hours?"

"No, not yet. I guess I'll stay in the detention since there's nothing worse than that…" Simon said.

"What?" Will asked surprised. "Are you serious? There's no way we're staying in there with Gilbert and Donovan! No way. I'd do anything but that. I've got the list what we can do."

"You can come to the pet shop during the weekend. The git who works there needs some help. I started working there from time ter time." Taide recommended.

"A pet shop? How lovely!"

"I'm in." Jay rushed even if he wasn't a fan of animals.

"Count me in too."

"Great. You can start anytime you want." Taide said. "What about you two?"

"Nah, Si is allergic to fur." Will said.

"Yeah it's pretty bad." Simon added. "Me and Neil will probably stay on detention."

"When do you work there?" Jay went a bit off topic.

"Usually at the weekends. For rips, of course. You'll do it voluntarily, I hope you know that."

"Yeah, of course." He lied. So, Will and Jay agreed to work in the pet shop. They reached Will's house.

"I heard you're writing a test soon." He said to Taide before he said goodbye.

"Yes, biology."

"Need any help?"

"Nah, I already found some help." She pointed on Jay. Simon hardly held his grin, Will's face was surprised.

"But you suck at – ow! Si!" Simon kicked Neil's leg so he shut up.

"Are you sure you-"

"Bye Will." Jay cut him off. "Off we go."

Jay's plan was something like this: get to her house which will be empty, help her study biology he hates and then try to maybe have sex with her. The house wasn't really big. Inside it had some modest furniture and old wallpapers. Her room was on the other side facing the backyard.

"Sorry about the mess." She said and kicked her clothes that were all around the floor under the bed. It had black bedding which was very strange. Walls were green and painted with her pictures, with posters of _Green Day, The Wombats, A Perfect Circle_ and few other bands Jay never heard of. The table full of sketches, papers and pencils was at the window, on the ceiling she had a giant map of the world.

"How come you're not scared of your own room?" he asked looking around.

"Hilarious… I like it that way. I should ask you '_Why aren't you disgusted over your room_?'"

"And why's that?"

"I bet it's full of spunk and exposed women touching themselves."

"It's not!"

"I just guessed."

"I have to go to the bathroom. Take the book out from my backpack please. Pencils are… well… all around."

"I can see." He grinned. He took her backpack and looked trough her books and found biology. He looked around again and couldn't stand but to rush to her drawer where she had socks and underwear. He was nervously digging trough them looking for the best piece she had. He found black underpants with laces and smelled them with a deep breath.

"Oh god… heaven." He whispered excited. But something disturbed him when he saw it. In the corner of the drawer was a razor blade. He slowly picked it up and looked at it. Was she using to cut herself. Before he could think anything else he heard her stumbling towards the room and quickly threw the razor back in and closed the drawer realizing the underwear was still in his hands. He quickly placed them in his pocket pretending her looking trough her CD's.

"State Kuban. Nice." He said. "Love those beats."

"It's indie."

"That's what I meant."

"You know them?"

"Umm… yeah. Of course. I owe a CD from their third album,"

"Really? They only published around eight songs."

"Umm…" the awkwardness… "I've must've mixed those with someone else."

"Right…" she sat down. "Biology. That's why we're here."

"Sure." He took the chair and sat down trying to look funny. "The human body…" he read the title in the book. "I don't remember that from the last year."

"Of course you don't."

"Well… umm… so uh… what do you need? Which chapters you don't know?"

"Those with the synapses and the nerve system. I just can't memorize anything…"

"Right…" he skimmed trough the chapters having absolutely no idea what was she talking about. Of course he wasn't paying any attention at the classes. Makes sense. He tried to ask logical questions but they were more useless.

"And the connection between two synapses is called-"

"Jay! You asked me that question five times already. Do you have even any idea what we're talking about?"

"Of course! I've done this last year."

"Doesn't seem like."

"Well…" he tried to make up something. "I forgot most things. I won't need this again in my life."

"Yeah. You don't have to hand here around anymore."

"What? Why? I'll help you! Just don't send me away like this."

Taide was surprised by his reaction. "I said that because I don't want to be in distraction to you. I bet you have a lot of studying of your own."

"Not now."

"Good. But," she closed the book. "I'm tired of biology if I'm honest."

"Yeah," he looked at her hand leaning on the bed. "I agree."

He slowly moved his hand towards hers but of course he moved away before she could notice. He'd like to kiss her now so much but he wasn't ready to ruin her trust in him. She had trusting issues, Jay knew that, and a little mistake could tear them apart. So he did the smartest thing he could.

"I better go. My mom will go crazy if I don't appear home soon enough." He said.

"Ok. By the was thanks."

"No problem. For you, anytime."

"I know sweetheart."

He was about to melt. "Sweetheart?"

"It was metaphoric."

"But why?"

"My mom calls me like that when she wants to thank me."

"Oh." He was a bit disappointed. When she called him _sweetheart_ he felt great after some time. She always made him feel the best. She was like a guide, friend and crush at once. His feelings and emotions were going crazy.

Few days later on an afternoon after school they headed to the pet shop that was few blocks away in a boulevard with shops of clothes, stationer's shop and a pub.

"Don't make me look as a fool in front of her Jay." Will said for the third time since they left.

"Nah, there won't be any need for that. You're a fool yourself anyways."

"Thank you for that…"

"Let's just keep it simple. Ok? You have absolutely no chances with her."  
>"Neither have you!"<p>

"Oh really?"

"Let's make a deal. She'll decide herself. If she shows any interest in you I'll leave the thing to you and admit I lost. But if she doesn't I won."

"You already lost, briefcase."

As they reached the pet shop they stopped and looked inside. "This should be it." Will said.

"Do you see any other pet shops around here? Of course is this one. Get in."

Jay pushed Will forward so he opened the door and dropped in. The bell above the doors ranged as the doors opened and closed. They could sense a soft odour of animals. On the right were the desk with the cash box and a small aquarium with four gold fishes. Opposite were cages with hamsters, guinea pigs, parrots and pigmy rabbits. Few shelves away were few aquariums with fishes. Between there were two shelves with dog, cat and all other sorts of animal food. Someone can from the storage. It was a young bloke, in the late 20s, with the name card on his shirt and a bit metal-ish look.

"You must be the boys for the volunteer work." Jay and Will were surprised when so called Dave spoken perfect polite English just like Will. "Will and Jay, right?"

"Yes, that's us." Will said.

"I'm Dave." He said and shook Will's and then Jay's hand. He seemed nice. "Ok, there's a lot of work to do so why don't you start right now."

"All right. Where should we start?"

"Come with me. Clean the cages. Put the animals carefully out and clean them one by one with water, put the spray for fleas in and some old newspaper with sawdust over it."

They weren't really happy when they heard what their job is. Jay looked towards the cages. They weren't clean at all. He frowned.

"Is Taide coming?" he looked away from the cages to Dave.

"She's already here, back in the storage."

Jay nodded. This made him a feel bit better. But then he thought Dave was also back there but he nervously came out when he heard the bell. That means they were there together. As Jay's mind worked he thought of two possibilities:

that he was there only having an eye on her so she wouldn't make a mistake or

they were doing something else…

By something else he thought about sex of course because that was mostly on his minds. For no reason he suspected them to have something with each other. He hoped not. Besides, she wasn't here for so long. But these things can move on fast…

His thoughts were cut off as Taide came in.

"So you came. Gaffer." She said.

"All right." Jay said delighted to see her.

"Hello." Will said right after.

"Go ahead youth! Go to work. It has to be done by five." Dave said annoyed a bit. Taide, Will and Jay headed to the cages on the other side of the room. Taide had the keys and unlocked the room from which you can open the cages.

"Ok, put the hamsters in those boxes and take out the blad and sawdust. Then…" she turned around to the shelves and took a bottle with the cleanser and a bucket of water. "Clean those with this, put the spray over the blad and sawdust and put the hamsters back in. Side?"

"Umm, yes. What about you?" Will asked.

"Usually this isn't my weerk. I just give them the scran and water. Chop, chop!"

"But you'll stay here, right?" Jay asked almost worried she'll leave back to the storage.

"Well, I can stay if you want. For some extra company."

"Yeah. That would be great."  
>"Then I'll stay." She said and sat down on a small chair that was there. She was still a bit clumsy with the crutches and injured ankle. She opened one of the bird cages and took out a yellow-green budgie. "I'm taking this one home next week."<p>

"Really? How nice. I see you like animals." Will asked frowning over the smelly hamster cage.

"Who doesn't?"

"Jay doesn't."

"Nice one briefcase. We have a comedian here!" Jay said. "It's not that I don't like them. I just… averagely like them."

"Cotton ed… Do you two have any pets?" Taide asked.

"No." they both said at once. Taide placed the parrot back in the cage with other parrots and took the daily paper. Jay stopped a bit and carefully turned his eyes towards her.

"Taide! Get over here. I have to take a break." Dave called her from the desk. Taide rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Fucking idiot…" she moaned and went to the desk. Dave took his pack of cigarettes and rushed out like he haven't smoked for ages. Jay was still keeping his gaze on her.

"No need to be so creepy, you know. I bet no one likes to be watched all the time." Will said just to nag him.

"Shut up wanker. I'm not staring."

"You can't stand the truth."

"Do me a favour and slip into something more comfortable. A coma or something!"

Will rolled his eyes and opened the cage with rabbits so he'd start cleaning that one. How hard can it be? He carefully took out one of the rabbits and placed him in the empty box. But he expected for him to stay in there. Instead he jumped out and started looking around. Jay was interrupted by something he saw with the corner of his eye. He literary jumped off.

"Will! What the fuck?"

"What?" Will was busy with the other rabbit that wasn't willing to stay still.  
>"There's a fucking rabbit running around!"<p>

"Well grab it then!"

"It's getting away!"

"Grab it!"  
>"You do it!"<p>

"I can't! I'm holding this one already."

They both rushed out and looked around the shop. There was no sign of the rabbit. Jay silently cussed.

"He's out there." Will said. They both went out and tried to abet the rabbit back into the shop before Dave or Taide see something's wrong.

"Come here. Come here! I've got your damn food." Jay slowly approached. "Come here you stupid ball of fur!"

Meanwhile Taide was sitting at the desk looking trough some papers Dave left there. She spotted something with a corner of her eyes moving on the other side of the shop. Her eyes popped out when she saw five rabbits wandering around and Will and Jay nowhere around. She fell of the Chair.

"What the fuck? Jay! Will!"

"Don't worry Taide! We're fixing this!" Will tried to calm her down. Jay somehow cot the rabbit who was kicking its paws hoping he'll let it go. He didn't like Jay's grip. They both rushed back into the shop where they found Taide with a surprised maybe a bit angry face. "What the fuck are you doing! What happened here?"

"It's his fault!" they both at once to each other.

"I don't care! Get the rabbits before Dave comes back."

She let the crutches on the floor and grabbed one of the rabbits. Jay gave his rabbit to Will and went to help Taide. He was really clumsy and with his agility he knocked over few bags of dog food which made the rabbits even more scared and caused them to run around like crazy.

"Will!" she yelled on him. "Close the darn hamster cage before they run out. Jay! Grab that one! It's right next to your dollypegs!"

"My what?"

"Legs! Whatever…"

"What the fuck?" the all stopped as Dave entered in. "What the fuck are you doing?"

They all straightened up and looked at him. "Sorry 'bout dat Dave." Taide quickly said.

"Look at this mess! You're not capable to keep this place in order of few fucking minutes?"

"She said we're sorry." Jay protected her.

"You shut up! I wanna know whose fault it is."  
>"It's ours, ok? Me and Will, we did it. But it wasn't on purpose. Don't be such a pain in the ass because of it. We'll get them back in."<p>

It took them quite some time to get all the rabbits back to the cage. Afterwards Dave sent them home without any signature they made few additional hours. And Taide wasn't welcome anymore. That means her weekend payment was a thing of history. They were heading away.

"We're sorry Taide." Will said trying to comfort her. "I knew from the beginning that Jay working at the pet shop is a bad idea."

"You wanker!" Jay said angry on him.

"Don't get angry Jay, it's not your fault you're not capable of doing basic things."

"Will, shut your bent mouth!"

"Its better he stays away because the only thing can do are troubles."

"Shut the fuck up!"

"What the fuck is wrong with you two?" Taide asked confused and sick of them. "If you don't stop I swear I'll rip your throats out. Seriously… Why are you so against each other? I thought you were friends."

"We are. I'm just saying." Will couldn't tell the trust. Jay frowned. At that moment he had no guts to say anything. If Taide wouldn't be there he'd verbally abuse Will and be mean to him but right now he had a blockade in his head and mouth.

"What are you going to do now when you don't have the job anymore?" Will asked her after some moments of silence.

"Don't worry about that. It was just for some extra rips."

"We can find something else if you want."

"Nah. It's all right. Oh, there's my mom." She said when a white Fiat Uno drove towards them. It stopped next to the pavement.

"Hi sweetheart." She said with a loving voice. Taide seemed really glad to see her like they were apart for some time.

"Hey mom!"

"What a coincidence I see you here now. Jump in! I don't want you to corky and chalk with crutches all the way until round os. Hi lads. Do you need a ride home?"

"We live close actually. No need for that Mrs. Ronan." Will said politely.

"See you two tomorrow." Taide said and jumped in.

"Bye." Jay said a bit awkward. Will continued walking. Jay needed few moments to realize he left. "Who gets so happy to see their mom? Except you of course…"

"Nice one…"

"They don't seem really rich."

"What do you mean?"

"The house she lives in, the car is poorer than Simon's shitty yellow Hawaii…"

"Like you're something better, wannabe snob! She's average. So what?"

"Just saying, briefcase. Bye." He said and took the shortcut home.

I know it's hard to understand Taide's speech so I give you…

~Taide's Liverpuddlian dictionary:

Kun – house

Lassnight – last night

Lati – bye

Rips – money

Blad – newspaper

Side – clear

Weerk – work

Scran – food

Cotton ed – understand

Dollypegs – legs

Corky and chalk – walk

Round os – home


	9. Mosh pit!

Chapter 9: Mosh pit!

**NOTE**: I recommend you a book called _Doing it_ by Melvin Burgess or the TV show (haven't watched it yet) based on the book called _Life as we know it_. It kind of reminded my on the _Inbetweeners_ but it's quite different, not as funny but still good to read.

I'm facing a problem D: I'm reaching the ending of the story and I'm stuck. I don't know how to end and on a weird way I don't want to end it (it already has over 15 chapters). I have a weird habit I end my stories with an open ending so I can continue anytime but this story can't have a sequel. I'll have to ask you for opinions:

- do you want a sequel?

- do you want an ending?

- do you want an open ending?

- any other suggestions?

That's all. I won't bother you anymore. Enjoy the chapter

*No one was hurt or killed in this chapter! Don't get the situation with Taide as a tense drama because she wasn't in danger. Rather imagine how dumb our four 'heroes' were when they were panicking and trying to '_save'_ her.

Taide got finally rid of the crutches but she was still a bit clumsy because her ankle wasn't healed completely yet. That meant only one thing to Jay; trip to London as soon as possible. One morning he rushed in the common room where Neil, Simon and Will were already sitting.

"Morning benders." He said and threw a flyer on the table in front of them.

"What's that?" Simon asked.

"It's the main event for all the hipsters, punkers and indie lovers in London. It's happening this weekend. We should go there."

"It happens we don't belong in any of those sub movements." Will said.

"Will there be lots of clunge?" Neil asked.

"I'm sure about that." Jay assured.

"Then I'm in."

"And how do you know? I bet there are mostly drunk old farts and odd drugged youth like Donovan just that their outfit includes rivets or tight jeans and colourful sunglasses in the case they're hipsters." Will said.

"I've been in lots of gigs like this one. There are a lot of horny girls there, most of them ended up under me." Jay said.

"Exactly." Simon said with a suspicious grin.

"Just admit it Jay." Will said. "What exactly are we going to look for there?"  
>"I'm sure about something. Taide <em>will<em> go too."

"Really?"

"Of course! There's a band from Liverpool playing there whose songs she was mentioning of and they're playing right after the local punkers, and since punk is also her area-"

"I don't think she'll be there. She's not such a savage! And with her injured leg she won't be able to even walk till there. Besides, I hate that kind of music."

"You're out then… Si? Are you coming?"

"I don't know." He said not really glad about it. "I have a lot of work to do."  
>"Don't be such a pussy! It's during the weekend. You'll have fun outside instead of staying home wanking over Carli for a change. Maybe you get to fuck someone."<p>

He sighed. "Fine… I'm in."

"That's what I'm talking about."

"How are we getting there?"

"With your car of course."

"No. No way! My dad will kill me. You know he doesn't let me drive to London. I just passed my driving test."

"Just? It passed quite some time you know." Will said. Simon was obviously living in the past.

"No way. I'm not going."

"Oh come on!" Neil moaned.

"Fine! Ok, fine! I'm going…"

"Awesome. Now I need to find Taide." Jay said.

"And why's that?" she suddenly appeared behind them.

"Oh! You're here!"

"Aha…"

"How's your leg Taide?" Will quickly asked before Jay could even open his mouth.

"A bit better, thanks. The pain should disappear in a week or something."

"Shouldn't you still be on crutches?"

"Yes, actually."

"Why aren't you then?"

"Fuck the police…"

"What?"  
>"It's just a statement when you're breaking the rules. Fuck…"<p>

"We were thinking about going to the Gig Fest this weekend in London. Few bands will play which seem pretty awesome. Are you coming with us?" Jay asked.

"Are you serious?" she asked and sat next to him. "You're going to the Gig Fest? Of course I'm going! I've been planning this for ages but since people on this schewl have no idea what fun is, I don't have anyone I could go with. This is gaffer guys! I didn't know you're into this shit."

"We are." Will lied.

"Are we?" Neil asked confused. Simon shoved him to shut up.

"You don't really seem like hipsters or punk rockers." She said. "Never mind. Can't wait! How are we getting there?"

"Simon's driving us. Don't worry about transport."

"Great. Thank you so much for inviting me. I can't wait! See you later then."

"Bye."

Jay looked at Will with a victorious expression on his face. "She's not going, eh? I guess you're the one who's not going."

"I changed my mind."

"You can't change your mind now!"

"Yes I can."  
>"Find your own way to get there. We're not going to be like sardines in Simon's shitty car."<p>

"It's not that bad." Simon defended his car.

"Still, it's too small for such a big pussy like Will."

"Very encouraging." Will said.

Finally, weekend they were all waiting for arrived and they were all getting ready. Simon ran out of socks, Neil couldn't find his trousers, Will and Jay found out they had nothing good to wear on a concert to blend in. But still, Jay took his only black shirt he had and borrowed an old leather jacket from his dad that was a bit too big to him but he felt like a real rocker. Will tried to look like a hipster but he had nothing that would make his look like one. Simon honked in front of his house there was no more time so he rushed out and sat behind because Neil yelled 'shotgun' before him.

"Did your dad bother you because you're driving to London?" Will asked Simon.

"He doesn't know actually. Be sure not to tell anyone where we've been."

"Oh shit!" Neil said. "I told my dad already."

"Brilliant!"

They turned right towards Jay's house to pick him up.

"Alright benders." He sat behind next to Will. Everyone looked at him and then started laughing like crazy at him. "What?"

"What the fuck Jay? What are you wearing?" Simon asked. And turned the car around back towards the main street. "Did you borrowed it from your _friend_?"

"Don't forget the thumbs up! Oh _friend_!" Will added.

"You look so bent!" Neil laughed.

"Oh really? Did you ask your dad for opinion before?" Jay asked.  
>"Behave!"<br>"Seriously," Will said. "Leather jackets are… just bent."

"No! They're a usual outfit for all rockers and punkers you idiot! Taide has one."

"Where did read that Jay? Wikipedia?" Simon asked. They laughed again.

"She's a girl. And it makes her look hot. Unlike you…" Neil said.

"Ask your dad Neil. Would he fuck Jay if he'd wear this jacket for him?"

"Oi! My dad's not bent!" Neil defended.

"Now guys, I have to teach you an important lesion." Will said. "If someone's gay doesn't mean he's going to molest children and/or young people. Take Jay here for example."

"Shut up suitcase!" Jay yelled on Will while Simon was laughing his ass off. He stopped in front Taide's home. "The jacket is just fine." Jay said and went out. He jumped over the fence and rang on the bell several times. Moments later Neil was right behind him. "Neil? What the fuck?"

"I have to see if she has any weapons stored inside."  
>"And why's that?"<br>"She's from Liverpool."

"Not again…"

"I'm telling you their dangerous."

"Too bad being an idiot isn't a full paid job. You'd be a millionaire."

They went quiet when she opened the doors. "Hey guys!" she said glad to see them. Jay coughed and quickly covered his crotch with the jacket by zipping it. She had no shirt on only a too short undershirt. "Give me few more minutes just to get dressed. Sorry, I forgot you're coming now."

"Don't worry. Take your time." Jay said with a weird face and voice. Neil looked down and grinned.

"Don't tell me you got a boner over a girl without a shirt."

"Shut up Neil!"

"Oh my god you did! You have a boner! Saddo."

"Shut up!"

Taide came back dressed up, locked the door behind and headed towards the car. She looked at him with a grin.

"What?" he asked.

"Nice… jacket." She lied.

"Oh fuck off…"

"He borrowed it from his _friend_!" Neil said with high pitch voice and thumbs up.

"_Friend_?" she repeated and grinned.

"Jay had a football _friend_ back in the day. Just some guy. They were _friends_! Don't forget the thumbs up."

"Oh _friend_!" she said with a high pitch voice. "I like that one. Have to memorize it."

Jay just frowned while Neil and Taide were laughing.

"Don't be so grumpy!" she said and gave him a friendly push. "We're just kidding. Come on, give me a smile."

He forced a smile.

"Aww look at that smile!" Neil said.

"Fuck of Neil… Don't laugh at Simon's car even if it's horribly embarrassing." Jay quickly changed the topic.

"Yellow? Umm… nice colour pick." She said not really honest.

"Shotgun!" Neil said quickly. Jay wasn't planning to sit in the front seat anyways. His place was behind next to Taide. She entered.

"Hi guys." She said.

"Hey." Simon said.

"Hello." Will said.

"Taide? Is there any chance you move a bit?" Jay asked with the most polite tone he could.

"Sure, no probs."

But there was still not enough space. Jay clumsily sat in and crushed Taide who pushed Will's face in the window. They needed few moments to settle down.

"Are you comfortable back there?" Simon asked.

"Sure. Of course! Thanks to your enormous car and briefcase who changed his mind in the last second." Jay moaned.

"No, we said we're all going." Will said.

"No you said these savage gigs aren't your thing and you rather not go. Remember!"

"I never said that!"

"Actually you did." Neil added.

"What if you guys cut it out? You're not entertaining." Simon said. Suddenly everyone went quiet. It became a bit awkward. "Ok, we can talk. Just don't be completely quiet because it's creepy and don't argue over dumb stuff."

"Are you comfortable?" Jay asked Taide. She grinned.

"Do I look like I'm comfortable?"

"Dumb question. But you can still sit in my lap if you want."

She rolled her eyes and forced a grin. "Better luck next time."

Will and Jay both started move trying to find a better position. They both lifted their hand and placed it around Taide's shoulders. She looked confused at both of them as they looked at each other even more confused. They quickly moved their hands away like nothing happened. Neil turned on the radio and started shifting trough the stations. He stopped on a random station with a mainstream commercial song and started robot dancing. Simon looked at him almost scared. Will and Jay tried hard not to slap him. Taide's puzzled face was priceless. Simon quickly witched the station.

"Oi! Why did you do that?" Neil asked affronted.

"I hate that song."

"But I didn't!"

"Are you guys sure you're into punk rock and indie?" Taide asked again.

"Yes." They said and once. Taide didn't seem to be sure about that answer but she was still glad they accepted her. Even if they were a bunch of weird, a bit socially awkward and rash she still liked them the way they were.

After Simon missed two exits and almost got them lost they arrived to London. Alive. They were looking around, laughing, talking and trying to find a parking place.

"Check this out." Jay spotted something and opened the window pushing almost his whole torso out. "Bus wankers!" he yelled at few people on the bus station and laughed like crazy. "Did you see their faces?"

Only Neil was laughing with him. Taide didn't seem amused.

"Jay, don't do that!" Simon said and looked back. "The last time I almost died because of your follies!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he imitated Simon with a high pitch voice and laughed with Neil.

"Idiot…"

"Bus wankers?" Taide asked not yet familiar with the statement.

"People who take public transport."

Taide grinned and then laughed. "Bus wankers? Where did that came from?"

"My brilliant head."

"Brilliant indeed…" Will said.

They had some spare time till the show so they decided to walk around town a bit. This of course turned out as a bad idea. In matter of minutes they got lost.

"I thought you know London!" Will said to Jay who was clearly lost.

"Calm down, I know exactly where we are."

"Really?"

"Umm…"

"I knew it."

"Calm down, will you? We'll just… go back the same way we came here."

They saw nothing special from London because they lost most of the time looking for the place the concert was about to start. It was a simple stage placed in Green Park with a fence around. Tables with drinks were around and some people already started to gather. The show was about to start. Few local bands will play, the main attraction were the Wombats Taide was so excited about. They were also from Liverpool. After first two bands Jay had to take a break of jumping and yelling to songs he didn't even know.

"Beer?" he asked Taide.

"I'd rather have water."

"Ok. I'll be right back."

He went towards the stands with drinks when Neil ran after him when he was on halfway. "Guess what?"

"You're bent?"

"Behave! I have something for you."

Jay lifted his eyebrow wandering what the hell could it be. He pulled out a small plastic bag and shook it front of his face. Jay's eyes popped out.

"Nice! Where are these? Ecstasy?" he asked excited.

"No. It's trip and Spanish fly."

"Bollocks! Where did you get it?"

"I found them in my cousin's room. He then told me he doesn't need them."

"Wait, wait. Hold on. What did you said for the second one?"

"Spanish fly. Nothing special."

"Nothing special? Are you fucking serious?" he said like got the best birthday present.

"Yes… why?"

"This is something that when you drink it makes you want, no, need to have sex."

"You don't really need that Jay."

"It's not for me you idiot." He looked towards Taide.

"Oh! Now I get it! You want Taide to get laid with you because otherwise she wouldn't do it."

Jay rolled his eyes. "Yes, Neil. That's my plan."

"You're such a saddo."

"No. Just smart. Thank you." He said and ripped the bag out of his hand and looked at it better. He took the one Neil claimed it's the Spanish fly and put it in his pocket. He took the other that was supposed to be trip and put it in the other pocket and headed to take the drinks. With Neil they both headed back to the scene. Before they came close enough he opened the bottle and took few sips and then threw the crushed pill in. Jay was what I'd call '_really well educated_ about the Spanish fly'. It wasn't a pill.

"I took few sips, I hope you don't mind." He said and handed over the bottle.

"Don't worry." She said and took two large sips. Jay was looking at her like the pill had to start at the same moment she took it but logically nothing happened. Finally the Wombats appeared on the stage. "It's them! Oh my god it's them!" she went crazy when she saw the band on the stage.

"I'd be that crazy if I'd see you anywhere near my bed."

"I'm sure you would…"

But after three songs she stopped jumping and signing. She pulled Jay for his sleeve. He moved closer to hear what she was saying.

"Can we go away for a moment?" she asked. That was it! The pill got her.

"Sure. Come."

They headed a bit away from the scene where the public toilets were. Taide leaned on the wall of the building and grabbed her head. Jay became nervous and a bit worried. Were these side effects? Maybe she'll be for the thing later. He looked around and leaned his hand on the wall behind her.

"What are you doing? Can you leave me some space for crying out loud?" she asked.

"Sorry…" he quickly moved back. "So… since we're alone… I presume we're here for a reason."

She wasn't answering. "Are you ok" he asked just in case.

"I feel…" she said absent. "I don't feel so good." She said like she had hard time speaking. She felt dizzy and her limbs were extremely heavy. Her hand just fell down when she lifted it and she could stand without help anymore.

"Taide? Taide! Are you ok? What's wrong?" he asked almost panicked. She almost fell down but he managed to catch her before she hit the ground. "Taide stay with me. Oh fuck!"

Jay recalled all the recent events that happened. He gave her the pill Neil said it was the Spanish fly. He took something else but there was no effect. Neil told him he found these pills in his cousin's drawer or something. FOUND. That freaked him out. Who knows what actually was in that bag. Jay gently placed Taide on the ground and leaned her on the wall kneeling down to her taping her face.

"Taide? Wake up. Wake up!"

She was half sleeping half awake. When her eyes were opened she seemed absent and confused.

"Jay…" she mumbled. "What the fuck…"

"I don't know! I-I-I don't know. Just don't die!"

"What's happening…"

"I don't know. I'm gonna get some help. Stay here."

She wasn't really in a state to move anywhere. He quickly ran back to Neil, Simon and Will.

"Don't take them!" he said paranoid. "Don't drink the pills!"

"What? Why?" Simon asked.

"Taide just took one and she's dying at the toilets now!"

"What?" Will asked shocked. "We already took them."

"Oh fuck! Neil! You son of a man whore! What the fuck was that?"

"I don't know!" he defended himself.

"Calm down!" Simon prevented Jay to punch Neil. "Those we drank were ordinary mints. Nothing."

"Really?" Neil asked surprised.

"Taide might be just drunk or she already took something before."

"No! I gave her the fucking Spanish fly!" Jay admitted feeling horribly guilty.

"Why would you do that?"

"He wanted to fuck her. So I gave him the Spanish fly. I mean, he took it."

"Spanish fly? Jay! Have you gone mental? Why are we even hanging out with you?" Will asked shocked and disgusted. "Are you some kind of a peado?"

"No! Give me a break!"

"Where is she now?"

"At the bathrooms."

"Why are we still here? Maybe she's dying now there!"

"She _is_ dying!"

All four of them suddenly ran towards the bathrooms where she was still sitting and leaning on the wall like she was unconscious. Jay quickly kneeled next to her and shook her.

"Taide!"

She slightly opened her eyes but she was still dazed and absent.

"Are you sure that was Spanish fly?" Will asked.

"Neil told me it was!"

"Well how did the bottle looked like?"

"Bottle? It was in a bag!"

"Bag?" Simon and Will asked at once.

"Yeah, a pill or something."

"Jay, Spanish fly is a liquid. You put drops in water or something." Simon said. Jay was about to go crazy.

"What the fuck? Taide! Don't die! Stay with me!" he was shaking her like crazy in panic. He was never so scared in his life. Taide was just pushing him away and mumbling to leave her alone and that she wanted to sleep.

"Jay that wasn't Spanish fly." Will said. "It's rohypnol."

"What?" Neil, Simon and Jay asked shocked at once. "Roofies?" Jay asked and relieved.

"It all looks like."

"Date rape drug?"

"Yes."

"That makes you officially a rapist Jay." Neil said and laughed. He rolled his eyes.

"She'll be fine." Simon eased. Will kneeled closer to her.

"Taide?" he gently said. She slightly opened her eyes. "You'll be fine. Jay apparently wanted to rape you so he 'accidentally' dropped something in your drink."

Jay plunged him.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Briefcase." she mumbled. Neil grinned even if it was no laughing matter.

"She recognizes you." He said.

"What are we gonna do now?" Simon asked. "We can't take her home and leave her to her mother like: 'Hello Mrs. Ronan, your daughter accidentally ingested some date rape drug. Can you carry her in her room because she won't be able to walk for the next 12 hours?'"

"We could actually do that." It sounded as a good idea to Neil even if Simon was extremely sarcastic.

"We can drive her back to my place. She can sleep in the caravan."

Everyone looked at Jay wondering if he was serious.

"Please. You gave her date rape drug. Can we trust you?" Will said.

"I wanted to give her the Spanish fly!"

"Even worse!"

"We could do that. This concert sucks anyways." Simon said.

"What?"

"What else can we do?"

"Anything but taking her anywhere close to Jay!" Will protested.

"Come on. Cary her to the pavement. I'll go and drive the car closer." He said and went towards the car that was parked around 15 minutes of walk away. So Neil, Will and Jay were on their own. With Taide.


	10. Hangover

Chapter 10: Hangover

Neil, Jay and Will had no idea what to do. Of course they didn't…

"What now?" Neil asked.

"We have to take Corpse bride here to the other side of the park." Will said.

"And how are you planning to do that? Teleport her?" Jay asked.

"No, there's a much easier way to do that and it's called carrying. Simple enough for you?"

Jay just frowned. He shook Taide a bit so she opened her eyes for a crack. "Taide? Can you stand up? Can you walk?" he asked. He helped her to stand up but she wasn't able to stand on her own. "We'll have to carry her."

"Brilliant, that's a good idea! Haven't I just suggested that?"

"Whatever. Neil, help me. Grab her legs."

Jay grabbed her under her arms Neil carefully grabbed her legs and started walking backwards. Will was just standing there like an idiot feeling like a perpetrator. He followed those moments later with awkward steps. He looked at two guys drinking beer looking at them confused. He rather continued the way. The next challenge was how to get her in Simon's pigmy car.

"Watch her head!"

"Why don't you come on my side and do it better yourself?"

"Just pull her!"  
>"I can't, her foot is stuck!"<p>

"It's not!"

"Then she's too heavy!"

"She's like a feather!"

"Don't be so sure about that!"

Neil and Will were fighting over it. When they finally placed her in the sitting position, Jay sat on the back seat next to her. They were squished. Again.

"Seriously Jay. What were you thinking?" Simon blamed Jay.

"It's Neil's fault!" Jay fought back.

"My cousin gave them to me!" Neil said.

"Then is his fault!"

"I bet she won't ever hang out with you again." Simon said. "I wouldn't."

"What makes you so sure about that?"

"Because you gave her the drug! I still can't believe you did that. You're mental."

"Check her cut-out." Neil turned around to Jay. "What colour is her bra?"

Jay carefully moved the shirt a bit and looked in trying not to come. He grinned. "It's black with lace. Makes me wanna come."

"Oh nice! Check out her panties."

"Stop it you two…" Will said.

"She's dying to have sex." Jay said.

"Oh really? How do you know? Are you some kind of an expert?"

"Black underwear. It means she wants someone to see it."

"Or maybe is it just because most of her clothes are black all her clothes to fit."

"I doubt that." Simon added.

When they arrived, again, they had to pull her out the car like she was a dead body. If anyone would pass by he'd think they're hiding a dead body. Jay quietly walked in the house and took the keys of the caravan. When he opened the doors a horrible odour came out that made everyone frown including Jay.

"Jay? What the fuck was happening in here?" Simon asked. "Your dad took a shit again?"

"No. But maybe if you shut your mouth it won't smell that much."

Neil brought Taide in carrying her over his shoulder like she was a sack of potatoes. He literary threw her on the bed so she bounced of a bit.

"Neil! You fuck. Careful!" Jay said to him.

"Sorry…"

"Now what?" Will asked.

"We go home. I'm so tired I could sleep for weeks." Simon said.

"We're leaving her alone with him?"  
>"What's the big deal? You can stay if you want."<br>"Good idea."

"Fuck…" Jay whispered to himself.

"As you wish… I'm leaving. Need a ride Neil?"

"No, but you can drive me home." He said.

"Whatever… see you."

Neil and Simon left.

"Her mom will be worried for her." Will said with his arms crossed.

"Is it my fault?" Jay asked.

"Of course it's your fault! You gave her the drug!"

"But Neil-"

"Don't blame Neil for that."

"Whatever…"

They couldn't blame and argue with each other for any longer and after some time they both crashed out on the seats around the table. It was around noon when a scream woke Jay up. He literary jumped of and looked around. He forgot he fell asleep in the caravan. He rushed to the bed where Taide was now awake already with her eyes wide opened.

"Are you ok?" he asked. She seemed surprised to see him.

"Where am I?" she asked confused.

"Oh, don't worry. In our caravan."  
>"Caravan? I was supposed to be home!"<p>

"You weren't feeling ok. We couldn't leave you to your mom like this. Besides, we had to carry you."

"Why? What happened? Me barnet!" she grabbed her head with a horrible headache.

"I umm… I don't know. You said you feel weird and then you fainted. Maybe you're anaemic."

"I'm not anaemic."

"You should check your blood."

"How is this even possible? I couldn't just start feeling bad just like that."

"I have no idea."

"Oh no… I've been drugged! Someone slipped me drugs in me bevvy! Was I drinking anything after that bottle of council pop?"

"Council what?"

"Water…"

"Umm… yeah, I think you did."

"That bastard! Whoever did that… I'm gonna track him down and kill him. No! Just kill him! Slaughter his fucking face!"

"Calm down! No need for that. Nothing happened."

"For sure?"

"Yeah, you were with us all the time."

"Well… that'd be just in case something would happen. You brought me here?"

"Nah, others helped me. You're heavy!"

"Thanks. For carrying me, not for the compliment of my weight."

"Hey, we had to."

"Makes sense."

Will heard their conversation. He was dying to go out there and just tell her Jay did it but she probably wouldn't believe him. He just went to them to see how Taide was doing.

"Good morning!" he said with a wide smile on his face. "Feeling any better?"

"Yeah…" she nodded but her expression changed immediately. "No! Fuck! Shit! Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

"Does she have turrets?"

Jay just shrugged. "Are you sure you're all right Taide?"

"NO! I missed my favourite song! Oh fuck me loife!"

"I already thought it was something serious."

"Are you fucking kidding me? It's serious for me."

"Right. Are your old folks expecting you at home?"

"Nah. I'm alone for few days."

"Really? Oh poor thing! We could go out for lunch since you probably don't want to cook for yourself." Will quickly said.

"Is it lunchtime already?"

"It's around noon."

"Gaffer… Nah, I'll twirly pass. I'd rather go home and welt."

"Rest?" Jay asked." You slept like 12 hours or something. Including those few when you missed your favourite song." He grinned to nag her.

"Say hello to your _fiend_ in my name Jay." she nagged him with thumbs up like she took some kind of revenge on him.

"That was low." He said with a grin and went after her. Even if she was tired she started running around the pavement with Jay inches after her like they were crazy. "Friend?" he asked.

"Sorry, I forgot he was a _football_ _fiend_!"

Jay managed to catch her and grabbed her around her waist. He pulled her back and started tickling her so she was laughing like crazy. "Stop it, stop it, stop it!"

Will was looking at them how much fun they were having together. Maybe she _liked_ Jay. Thought about that was enough painful for him. His thoughts were broke when he heard a surprised shout from Taide's direction. He took few steps closer. Jay blushed like a boiled lobster. Taide had a shocked expression on her face.

"Did you just…" she tried to ask looking at him with a shocked expression.

"No! No. Sorry!"

"You did." A grin drew on her face and then she started laughing. "Damn Jay, I didn't knew you're so sensitive about these things. Should I take a step back?"

"What happened?" Will asked.

"He has a boner."

"Bollocks. How do you know?"

"I felt it alright."

Will, like Taide, didn't know or should he be disgusted or should he laugh so he joined Taide and giggled. Jay tried to keep his poker face but he was clearly shocked.

"Down boy!" Will said and Taide laughed.

"Oh fuck off you two!" Jay said angry on both of them.

"Canna see it?" Taide stopped laughing.

"NO!"  
>"Oh come on."<p>

"Fuck off!"

"It looks kinda small…"

"Taide!"

"All right, all right. I'm sorry. But it's weird. You have a boner over me. How nice! Tell me how I made you excited so I can repeat it."

Jay rolled his eyes and headed back towards his house upset and so ashamed he was about to dig himself in a grave.

"Jay!" Taide quickly wanted to apologize. "I was just kidding. Come on, don't be a twat!"

"Yeah, don't be a twat." Will repeated. "He's sensitive. In all areas."

"Poor git, I feel bad for him."

"He got a boner? How awful and rude. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, it's not like he fucked me or something."

"Right. Of course. So, are you still in for that lunch?"

"Nah, I'm going home. You can call me later if you're planning anything."

"We're probably meeting at my place in the evening. You're very welcome to join us."

"Sure. I'll come. Bye."

"Good bye."

Will looked at Jay's house. He decided to talk to him. Nag him, if I'm more accurate. He rang the bell and Jay immediately opened like he was standing behind the doors all this time. He had a blank expression but it was obvious he was ashamed and angry.

"Fuck off…" he said.

"Are you ok?"  
>"Since when do you care?"<p>

"I have to say that was weird."

Jay wanted to punch Will in the face but he forced himself not to do so.

"See you tonight? No boners please."

"Whatever…" Jay closed the door right in front of his nose. Will shrugged and also headed home.

Taide was walking down the pavement that was leading towards her home. Moments later a car stopped on her side and the window opened. When she saw his face she rolled her eyes. It was Seth and his older brother.

"Hey gorgeous." He said to her.

"Hey barm asthma cigarette."

"Don't be cruel."

"Then fuck off."

"Hey, I'm trying to be nice to you."

"Doesn't seem so."

"What are you planning to do today?"

"Try to imagine you with a personality."

"We're going to the park later in the afternoon. Beer, music and some dope. Are you for it?"  
>"Let me check my schedule… No."<p>

"Come on."  
>"I'm already arranged with someone."<br>"Really? With who? Cartwright?"

"Yes. Why do you ask? Are you interested in him?"

Seth frowned. "We're much better company than him. Are you two guys dating?"

"No."  
>"Fuck friends?"<br>"Haven't I told you yet?"  
>"Nope."<p>

"Then it must be none of your business." She said and continued walking but the car was slowly driving next to her.

"Come on Taide. You know Jay isn't good company. He's a wanker. He has a small dick. And he isn't capable to satisfy you. I can do that. We can have a hell of a good time. Are you even listening to me?"

"No, I'm sorry. While you were talking I was trying to figure out when I gave you the impression I actually care."

"Make up your mind. Six o clock." He said and the car drove off. Taide sighed.

"In your dreams…" she said to herself and stared walking a bit faster until she reached her house. She threw off her shoes and jacket and headed to the kitchen. Before she could open the fridge the phone rang. She rushed to it and answered.

"Hello." She said uninterested going back to the fridge.

"Hi honey, it's me."

"Mom! Hi! Where are you?"

"Still at work. I'm sorry I couldn't come home."

"It's sound. Don't worry. I'm fine." She said and headed back to the fridge. She opened it and looked inside. "When are you coming back?"

"I don't know. Quick sticks hopefully. There's so much work here. I miss you."

"I miss you tew. Can't wait to see you."

"How are you otherwise? Met any new friends?"

"Fine. I'm hanging out with the usual company."

"Those three lads?" she sounded surprised.

"Yes. What's wrong?"

"You're hanging out with them all the time. Are you sure-"

"Mom!" she laughed. "Don't worry, I'm not dating with anyone of them."

"It's not that, I wouldn't buvver if you would but… you know boys. They can be really pushy."  
>"Mom, they aren't forcing me into anything. Besides, they're twats! They wouldn't dare to do anything like that…"<p>

"Watch yer lingo."

"Yes mommy…"

"I left you some rips. Try not to eat pizzas all the time and cewk something healthy. Take care."  
>"Sure, I will."<p>

"Bye sweetheart."  
>"Bye."<p>

She hung up. Her mom was working in a company in downtown Maidenhead. The reason why she wasn't returning home was because she was saving with gas but the real reason was different and she was hiding it from her even if she knew. Mary Ronan had a relationship with someone. She was spending time with him after work. Taide was acting like she had no idea about that. It was better that way. She understood her. She tried not to think about that and took the plate with yesterday lunch wrapped in aluminium. She was used to eat alone and be alone since her mom wasn't always there for her. She hated it, but she loved her mother no matter fact what she was doing.

I know it's hard to understand Taide's speech so I give you…

~Taide's Liverpuddlian dictionary:

Barnet – head

Bevvy – drink

Council pop – water

Loife – life

Welt – rest

Canna – can I

Barm asthma cigarette – wanker

Sound – fine, ok

Buvver – bother

Lingo – language

Rips – money

Cewk – cook


	11. Drinkopoly

Chapter 11: Drinkopoly

**NOTE**: Thank you for all the reviews. Yes, the vocabulary just might be wrong. I tried to make everything more realistic and easier to imagine that's why I used my poor knowledge of dialects for Taide's speech :P I hope no one was offended or anything and I'm glad the story is still readable. Enjoy

Simon was trying to concentrate on his study when his phone rang. He rapidly stood up with the book with his gaze on the text and tripped on something and almost fell on the ground. The book hit the floor and Simon tried to pick up the book and answer the phone at once so the phone fell on the ground too. Simon cussed and picked up the phone that almost slipped out of his hands several times.

"Hello?" he finally answered.

"What took you so long?" he heard Will's voice on the other side of the wire.

"Is that the reason why you called?"

"No. I was wondering if you're coming to my place tonight."

"Yeah, whatever. I can come."

"Great. By the way, want to hear a funny story?"

Simon picked up the book and when he stood up he hit his head in the shelf with books and finally went back to the table and tried to find the page he lost when it fell. "Your stories are never funny."

"This one is hilarious."  
>"I'm ready to sacrifice few minutes of my precious time to prove you wrong. Go on."<p>

"Earlier this day when we woke up Taide and Jay started nagging each other."

"She hates him and you're happy because of it?"

"Umm… no it was friendly nagging."

"She offered you a blowjob later."

"No! I told you its funny, not good news."

"Sorry, go on." He said and took a sip of juice on his table.

"And they started running around like crazy until he cot her and started, I dunno, tickling her or something. And then he got a boner."

Simon almost choked on the liquid and spit it out. "What?" he asked and grinned.

"Yes!"

"Seriously?"

"Yes! But don't tell anyone I told you."

"No, I won't'. What was she doing? Showing him her boobs or something?"

"No she just… slightly rubbed against him. And he was hard immediately."

"Who wouldn't be…?"

"Si!"

"Hey, admit it you would to."

"No I wouldn't."

"Whatever… are you jealous?"

"Why?"

"Because she was _tickling_ with him instead of you?"

"Well…"

"I know you were. You want her."

"I'm not such a saddo."

"Hey, every single on of us wants to mark her one way or another."

"But you have Carli."

"Who says I can't look at other girls? Oh right, I forgot. Taide's yours."

"Shut up…"

"Whatever. See you tonight. Among with out friend _boner_!" he said with a high pitch voice.

"_Boner_!" he repeated. "I remember when he called you like that."

"I can finally get revenge." They both laughed. "See you later then."

"Sure, bye."

Simon hung up and grinned to himself. And the next thing he did, even if Will told him not to, he called Neil.

"Hey, Neil. You won't believe this…"

…

Jay was standing in the bathroom right after the shower looking at the image that appeared on the slightly opaque mirror. He ruffled his hair and then stroke them moments after. He looked at himself closer and the again from the same distance as before. He looked down.

"How could you…" he said. "Fucking shame…"

He meant the accident earlier that day. He felt so ashamed he was wondering if he should even go to Will's house or not. If he waits some time and avoids them they'll forget. Hopefully they will, they never forgot the _friend_ with thumbs up thing. He made up his mind. He won't come. It was the best. Surely he changed his mind when his phone rang.

"Hello…" he said uninterested still looking at the mirror.

"Ariite. It's Taide."

"Taide!" he said shocked and happy to hear her, covering his crotch for no particular reason. "Hi. How are ye?"

"Fine. Listen, I was wondering if you have that movie _Trainspotting_. I forgot it back in Liverpool and I wanted to bring it tonight to Will's place so we won't get bored."

"Umm… I dunno I'll check. But I'll bring it if I find it. And don't worry, I'll make sure we won't get bored." He tried but she ignored him.

"Grat. Another thing, did you and the boys already watched _Nightmare before Christmas_?"

"Burton?" he grinned.

"Yes."

"Are you ten? That's… a stop motion cartoon for six years old! We're probably getting wasted tonight."

Taide felt a bit ashamed. Was she childish? "I thought… I thought you're into classics and stuff." She shrugged.

"Please… that's not even a movie. Besides, we won't have a movie night."

"I was just wondering."

He sensed a restraint and shame in her voice about which he was sorry the next second.

"See you then." She tried quickly to finish the conversation.

"Wait Tai-"

The beep silenced him. He looked at the phone and placed it back on the shelf under the mirror. Then he slapped his face. "Why do you have to be such a dick!" he yelled at himself literary being frustrated at his own image.

"What are you doing in there for so long? Get your bum out!" his father knocked on the door impatient. Jay winced.

"I'm on my way out." He said and quickly dressed up. He rushed out the bathroom directly into his room and shut the door behind. Maybe he shouldn't go to Will's place tonight.

And the irony wanted Taide to wonder the same. She was wondering if she should even come tonight. Suddenly, for no particular reason, she felt unwanted and redundant in the company of four boys. They probably knew each other for a long time and she's here only for few months. What if they invited her to join them just because they were polite? And since Jay was mean to her from time to time, and that bothered her a bit, it was maybe the best thing to stay home. But a soon as she decided she changed her mind. The fact was they were so relaxed around her she felt like one of them. She facepalmed herself.

"Why do you have to make simple things so complicated?"

…

Jay dragged himself to the door when the bell rang several times. That annoyed him even more than the whole situation.

"I'm coming!" he said crammed. He opened the doors and saw Simon and Neil.

"Are you coming?" Simon asked him.

"Sure… now that you're here. What's so funny?" he asked when he noticed they couldn't hold the laughter any longer.

"Sorry Jay, but I can't believe you got a boner because she slightly rubbed herself against you." Neil said.

"Oh Taide! I love you!" Simon said with a high pitch voice. "I'd like to be with you but my dick won't allow me." he continued. Jay wasn't in a mood to make a comeback line so he just wanted to close the door in front of his nose but Neil stopped him with his foot.

"Oh come on Jay. Don't be a twat. We were just kidding. But you have to admit it that it was hilarious. Poor Taide. I wonder what she was thinking."

"Lots of things I guess."

"I'd get a boner near her too. No matter fact she's dangerous."

"Why is she dangerous again?" Jay asked with no tone or expression.

"Because she's from Liverpool!"

"Oh cut it out with that crap. It's not even a stereotype."

"Are you sure it's not the image everyone has about them?"

"That's a stereotype."

"Sorry I'm not following you."

Jay rolled his eyes. "You can train your incompetence somewhere else you know."

"Are you coming?" Simon tried to convince him to come.

"Yeah whatever…" he said and quickly changed his shirt and took his jacket. "Mom, I'm off to Will's." he let her know and closed the door. After few minutes of walking they were in front of Will's house. Jay started ringing the bell like crazy until Will opened the door.

"I knew it was you." He said annoyed by the sound of the bell. Jay rang several times more. "Can you stop it?"

"Is your mom home?" Jay asked.

"No, why do you ask?"

"I had an appointment with her. In her bedroom."

"I doubt that. Get in."

They took of their shoes and threw their jackets wherever they could and went into the living room. Neil brought his play station and two consoles.

"Is Taide coming?" Neil asked while he was preparing the video game.

"Why do you ask? I thought you're freaked out of her?" Will asked back before he could answer.

"Doesn't really matter. Lately I realized she's really fit. I'd fuck her."

"Who wouldn't?" Simon grinned like it wasn't obvious.

"Jay wouldn't. His dick's too small."

"Fuck off." That was _really_ 'original' but he had no back up lines. Other three burst into laughter. "Why am I even here? You dicks…"  
>"Because we love you Jay." Simon said with a high pitch voice. "No seriously," he continued with a normal tone. "We're just kidding. Don't be a dick about it."<p>

"If _you're_ planning to be a dick for the rest of the day, go talk to that wall over there."

"Ok, let's leave Jay until he'll be in a better mood. Who's for some pancakes?" Will announced.

"I'm in!" Neil quickly stood up. "Where are they?"

"We have to make them first."

"Oh, then I'll pass."

"I'll help you make them." Simon offered some help and followed him to the kitchen. On the halfway the phone on the wall rang and automatically answered. "Hello?"

"Give me that!" Will ripped the phone from his hands. "Hello?... Oh hello!... Yes we are…Aha… Yes," he looked at Jay and ten turned away. "He is. Is there a problem?" meanwhile he listened to the person on the phone he turned around once again and gazed Jay. "I see… Well- aha… Ok." He suddenly smiled. "Can't wait! Bye." And hang up.

"Who was that?" Jay asked almost offended.

"Umm… Taide." He said and headed to the kitchen.

"Were you talking about me?"

"Nope!"

Simon looked at Neil and Jay with a puzzled face. 'What was that all about?' he formed words with his lips. Both Neil and Jay shrugged.

"Is she coming around soon?" Jay asked almost worried and nervous hoping Will will confirm that.

"Why else would I be smiling?"  
>"Because you're bent?"<p>

"Wrong."

"So she's coming."

"Yes! Don't get too excited about it."

"Why were you talking about me?"

"She wanted to know if you're here."

"Ok now tell me the truth."

"And if you found the movie."

"And you didn't answer her…"

"Because she wasn't interested in it anymore."

Jay could tell they were talking about something else but he rather let it go. He was really in a bad mood. He even refused Neil's offer to play PlayStation with him. From time to time they could hear Simon cussing from the kitchen when they spilled something or made something wrong. He came to the living room with flower on his face, shirt and trousers.

"Si! Don't walk on the carpet!" Will yelled from the kitchen.

"Did you sniff cocaine?" Neil asked.

"Do I look like an addict to you?" Simon rolled his eyes disappointed over the mess on his new shirt.

"We should wait for Taide to come. She's a girl, she knows how to cook." Will joined them in the living room full of flower himself. The bell rang five times in a row. "That must be her." The bell was ringing until he opened the door. "Hello!" he smiled to her. She continued ringing the bell and grinning. "Stop that, it's really annoying."

"What happened to you?" She asked and entered.

"We're trying to make some pancakes."

"Yeah right… Get back to the kitchen!"

"Take your shoes of!" he quickly said when he saw her dirty converse trainers moments before she stepped on the carpet. She turned around on one foot and threw them off.

"I'm used to take shoes off." She said and kicked them aside. "But I have seriously embarrassing socks." She pointed down and moved her toes. Will grinned and eventually laughed when he saw her pink socks with 'Lovely' written in yellow letters. She rolled her eyes and headed to the living room. "Alright." She said to everyone.

"Alright?" Jay and Neil said at once. Then they heard a loud sound from the kitchen that made everyone wince.

"Fuck!" Simon cussed and came in the living room.

"What have you done?" Will asked.

"Hi Taide."

"Hey there." She said back.

"Si, I asked you something." Will tried to get his concentration in vain.

"What? I wasn't following you." He said.

"What the hell happened? Can you try not to ruin my house? I still need a roof above my head."

"I was looking for the flipper."

"Flipper?" Taide asked confused. "Isn't it called spatula?"

"It's a flipper."

She grinned. "Flipper? What are ye, a dolphin?"

"What's wrong with flipper?"

"It's spatula!"

"I call it flipper since I can remember."

"I bet you never used a spatula before."

"I did."  
>"Then why do you call it flipper?"<p>

"Seriously Si, it sound pathetic. Like your life." Jay smirked.

"Whatever…" Simon moaned. "Can you help us out? We're really lost in the kitchen."

"You're not able to make pancakes?" Taide asked enjoying their clumsiness in the kitchen. They both shrugged.

"Please," Jay said. "They're not able to walk and breathe on their own. How do you expect they'll be able to make themselves a proper meal?"

"Brilliant Jay…" Simon rolled his eyes.

"Come on you two." Taide said and went to the kitchen. "Oh…" she was shocked over the mess they've made. "We should clean up before starting all over again."

"All over again? But I've already killed the eggs and added sugar." Simon said proud of himself.

"Not really worth of a Nobel prize if I'm honest."

Meanwhile they were trying to fix the mess Simon and Will made before, Jay and Neil were in the living room playing Tekken.

"Come on Jay! You're not even trying."

Jay didn't respond. He lost the fifth round in a row but didn't really mind. He was really passive. Neil pause the game and turned to him.

"Are you on your period or something?"

"Yes, of course. First day and I'm running out of tampons."

"Oh my god!"

"I was being sarcastic Neil!"

"Oh…"

"I think I love Taide." He suddenly heard himself. Neil's expression was suitable to the statement. Even Jay himself was surprised.

"What?"  
>"I mean… I'd love to fuck Taide."<p>

"She's not that desperate and you're not that lucky."  
>"Are you kidding me? She's practically begging me to nail her."<p>

Neil leaned back and looked in the kitchen where she was. "Nah, I don't think so."

"I'm gonna fuck her."  
>"I'd do it too…"<p>

"I'm gonna do her tonight."

"In Will's mom's bedroom?"

Jay grinned. "Won't be a problem."

"Yeah, since you got a boner because she slightly rubbed herself on you."

"Fuck off…"

He quickly straightened up when Taide entered in the living room and sat on the sofa. "I finally explained them the simplest recipe on world so they'll be busy some time." She said.

"Why are you sitting over there? Scared? I won't bite you. Unless I won't be able to resist."

"I'll bite you back."  
>"Whoa, she's fierce. Told ya Neil."<p>

"Told him what?"

"Nothing."

"Jay…"

"I told him… nothing. I forgot. I'll tell you when I remember." The lie was pathetic, just like how he felt now. The pancakes they were trying so hard to make were finally made. Simon and Will proudly brought the plate with rolled pancakes and something in it.

"Voila!" Will said proud of what he did.

"They actually taste pretty good." Neil commented with his mouth full. Taide also took one and took a bit. Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hand, shocked.

"Are you ok?" Simon asked.

"Is this Nutella?" she asked like she was afraid of it.

"Oh, you're worried you'll get fat." Jay said. "You're fat anyways…" he said even if that wasn't true and he didn't mean it.

"Oh god…" she said and rushed in the kitchen. Jay and others followed her. She was washing off her mouth with water.

"I thought everyone like chocolate and nuts in pancakes." Neil said.

"Of course everyone does! Except the fact I'm allergic to all nuts including hazelnuts." She said shocked.

"Oh my god, she'll die!"

"I won't die. Luckily I realized it was Nutella soon enough."

"So you'd start suffocating?" Will asked.

"Something like that."

"Like little seizures or something?" Neil asked. "Cool."  
>"It's not cool."<p>

"I knew that…"

"So, you can't eat those." Will said.

"No drama. I'm cool."

"We have vodka." Jay said.

"Yeah we should open it now!" Neil said and took it out the cupboard where it was hidden.

"I have an idea." Taide said. "Do you know the rules of Drinkopoly?"

"Sure." Jay assured even if he had no idea about it. "Well, I forgot it since the last time I played it…"

"You never played Drinkopoly." Simon said and grinned.

"I did!"

"Good, let me explain. This is our way how we played it; the game is similar to the basic idea of Monopoly just that you have drinks, tasks and confessions. Bring few more drinks, beer, whiskey or something." Taide said. Will found Aperol Spritz, whiskey, wine, and some beer. "Cool, the deal is that the stronger drinks will be mixed with cola or juice. I don't wand anyone to die."

Then she went to her bag and took out the board and the cards with tasks she and some of those few old friends she had wrote. There was some pretty nasty stuff written in there, most of the she already forgot. That was the problem. She spread the board on the floor and placed the cards on the positions. Each field had something written on like: the green or red or any other figurine drinks, take a card, jail and similar (I won't explain the rules because they're too long.)

"Oh nice, strip club." Jay said. It was obvious that'll be the first thing he noticed. "I wonder what happens there."

"What do you think?" Neil asked and they both grinned. They started playing. It didn't take them long until Simon reached the field to take a card from the pile.

"You and your right neighbour drink." He read out loud. His right neighbour was Will. Everyone laughed. They made a deal they drink one glass (1 decilitre) every time the card says so, except that they were mixing vodka and whiskey with juice. Will made a grimace as he swallowed the last sip of jegger mixed with cola. They were getting pretty loud after few rounds. It was Taide's turn. She, ironically, reached the strip club. All four of them, except Will was calmer, started to exclaim.

"No!" she said and covered her face grinning.

"Come on, three shots or clothes." Simon said.

"Clothes!" Neil and Jay said at once.

"Very well then." She slowly took her shirt off but they were disappointed when she had another shirt under the first one. She laughed at them as they were yelling for more. "No, no, no. one piece of cloth at time."

"We can do it slow. I like it slow." Jay said.

"I'm not doing this for you."

"That's what you think."

They continued playing as Will had to make an embarrassing confession. "Alright! I never had sex with Charlotte!" he finally spited out. They all started laughing and moaning like they were disappointed. The next one to take off the clothes was, ironically, Jay. Took of his shirt so he was topless.

"See Taide? We're almost done. Let me take off my pants and we can do it." He said.

"I think I'll pass." She said temptingly. And then it was Neil's turn to pick a card. He read and his eyes popped out.

"Make out with your right neighbour!" his right neighbour was Simon. They both made a grimace as others laughed like crazy.

"Do it! Do it!" Jay exclaimed. Luckily Neil and Simon drank enough they were ready to do it. They closed their eyes and kissed each other which made Will sick even more. Then they quickly moved away and started wiping their lips frowning. The same task got Taide few rounds later. And her right neighbour was… Neil.

"Make out with your right neighbour." She read aloud and grinned as other exclaimed.

"Oh my god… my dreams came true." Neil said with a shocked expression. Jay suddenly wasn't laughing anymore. She slowly moved closer but Neil rapidly pulled her closer and almost French kissed her. Simon and Will laughed unlike Jay who had an almost worried face. When Neil tried to pull her even closer she pushed him away.

"Whoa, whoa! Enough for you." She said but still smiling. The next confession was for Jay.

"Well, well, well. I have to make a confession." He said with a grin.

"An embarrassing one." Will reminded him.

"Right… well…" he though.

"You don't have to think, we already know." Neil said grinning. "Boner!" Simon laughed with him. Jay frowned.

"How about that _friend_?" Taide asked with thumbs up making everyone laugh again.

"No, the small cock." Will added.

"Fuck off!" Jay yelled on them making them serious again. They felt a bit sorry about that. Neil cleaned his throat.


	12. Confessions part two

Chapter 12: Confessions part two

**NOTE**: This one is a bit shorter… And thanks for the reviews Enjoy!

"Jay," Taide placed her hand on his shoulder. "We're just kidding. Don't be a killjoy. Let's play."

They continued playing Drinkopoly and soon, somehow, Taide was only in her trousers and bra with Neil and Jay topless. Soon they got sick of the game and they had only few cans of beer left.

"Let's play something else." Jay recommended. "We can play the bottle of truth (truth or dare, our version :P). If you don't make the challenge you're given you have to take on piece of your cloths off."

"What's the point? We were doing the same thing in Drinkopoly before." Simon said.

"The winner gets to fuck Taide on the end."

"What?" she winced.

"I'm in then." Simon quickly put over another shirt.

"I never agreed into that!"

"Too late." Neil said.

"You can only dream about that fuck after, just so you know…"

"Don't worry. I'll win anyways so we can do it right away." Jay sat closer and poked her with his elbow. She just rolled her eyes. He got a feeling she wasn't really into his company today. Was it because of that what happened earlier in the morning? Simon spun the empty bottle and it pointed on him and Will.

"Nice!" he said and rubbed his hands. "Go to your annoying neighbour and steal a flower pot from him. You have five minutes."

"Fuck off I'm not doing that. He'll know it was me."

"Five minutes."

Will rolled his eyes and rushed out the house letting everyone laugh at him even when he came back in. With an actual flower pot.

"There! I did it." He said and placed the pot on the ground.

"This is too much." Taide said when she stopped laughing. "I have to take a piss." She stood up and stumbled to the bathroom. When she was washing her hands she looked at the reflection in the mirror for no reason. The picture was pretty blurry. She did drink enough to see blurry but still know what she was doing. She fixed her hair and opened the doors where a surprise waited for her.

"I have to show you something." Jay pulled her out as soon as she came out the bathroom.

"Where are we going?"

She got no answer. Jay brought her to the backyard on the other side of the house. Then he pushed her on the wall and gave her a kiss, but not on her lips. He started with the neck trying to make a hickey.

"What are you doing?" she pushed him away. He wasn't really sober.

"What's wrong?" he asked a bit dazed.

"Don't do that." She said even if she'd let him do whatever with her but something was stopping her. Jay carefully moved away from her feeling horrible even if he wasn't really aware of his actions. Taide turned around and headed back into the house. "You can still hang out with me you know." She smiled to him even if she was forcing herself. Jay slowly walked in and closed the doors when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered rubbing her eyes. "Mom!" she said delighted. "Why are you calling so late? What time is it?" she listened to her. But the longer her mom was talking, weaker Taide's smile was until it eventually disappeared. "What do you mean? … But you said… You can't stay! You have to come back. … But you promised!" her lips started shaking as her mom was apologizing to her on the other side. Jay was there all the time. As he saw her being worried he placed his hand on her shoulder as some kind of support. "Ok… I will." She forced a shaking voice out and hung up. A tear ran down her check which she quickly wiped off like she was ashamed of it.

"What happened?" he asked compassionately.

"My mom… she won't be back next weekend. She promised she'll come."

"Don't be upset about that. Don't worry. She'll come the weekend after the next."

"You don't understand! She's never around! She always promises she'll come but then she never does. She said we'll move so we'd be together more often. But nothing changed."

Jay felt sorry for her. "And your dad?" he asked even if he knew he shouldn't. Tears burst from her eyes and she was literary breaking in front of him making him feel the same bitterness as she did. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He said and rubbed his eyes about to literary dig himself two meters below the ground. He quickly pulled her closer and hugged her so she could calm down. It was the first time someone cried his or her heart out on his shoulder. It lasted some time until she stopped sobbing. "I'm sorry." He whispered. They sat down in the corridor and leaned on the wall. They were far enough from Neil, Will and Simon. He was ready to know what actually happened to her. "Are you ok?" he asked. She nodded still wiping tears off her face. "Can I ask you what really happened? I can see there are a lot of things wrong."

"I…" she said with a shaking voice. "Being bullied at school was the least of my problems back in Liverpool. Since I can remember my life is a pile of shit just getting bigger."

"Don't talk like that."  
>"It's true. I shouldn't be blinding myself if it's true."<p>

Jay's heart was breaking just by listening to her. "What happened?" he continued with the same question.

"When I was about 5 my parents started fighting each other, psychically and physically. I was involved every time, being called a scumbag, piece of shit that shouldn't be born. It was like this until one day when I was ten he decided to leave and never come back. It broke my mom, literary, no matter fact he was an asshole. She couldn't stand that house anymore." Taide was speaking with a monotone voice and an absent gaze. "So she found a job away from Liverpool so she wouldn't be around so often. I was by my own. Just like now." Tears rushed in her eyes again. "I don't want to stay alone anymore. I don't want her to leave. I hope that no one ever leaves." She sobbed. Jay placed his arm around her shoulders and wiped the tears off her face.

"No one's leaving you Taide. Not me, not Si, or Neil or Will."

"You have no idea how much you guys mean to me. I'm not saying that because I'm hammered, but because it's true. And I never had guts to tell it before."

Jay pulled her closed comforting her sorrow. She just couldn't calm down. It all seemed to him like all emotions and sorrow from the past was breaking out now.

"Then troubles at school started. It was horrible."

"The main thing is that you're away from that shit now."

"But I still miss home."

"I know." Something came on his mind. "I found a razor in your drawer." He suddenly heard himself saying. She looked up at him with a confused and questioning face. "I'm sorry! I-I had to tell you."

"You've been rummaging trough my stuff?"

"I'm sorry!"

She sighed. "Why do you have to know everything?"

"You can hurt yourself seriously Taide. I don't want that."

Few tears she tried to hide rushed down her cheek. "I didn't know what else to do. I had no exit. I… I was desperate."

Jay gently lifted up her hand and revealed her wrist. It was cut all the way up, cut next to cut. "I want you to stop doing this."

"I did. I stopped. Since I'm here I haven't done it again."

He smiled to her. She leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. He listened her breathing for some time then he decided to tell her what was on his mind all this time.

"Taide. Since you're here I can't get you off my mind. I like you very much. And-" he stopped because he realized she was already sleeping. He sighed since the only time he had guts to do it she was sleeping and he had no guts to wake her up. Eventually he crashed out as well. Shaking woke him up the next morning. It seemed like only few minutes passed since he fell asleep. Light was blinding him and his head was about to explode. He was sorry for playing Drinkopoly last night.

"Before I find out someone got pregnant… what were you actually doing?" Simon was standing above him wondering what happened. Jay moaned and straightened up. He realized Taide's head was resting in his lap.

"I… I don't really remember. Nothing, I think." He said with a croaky and tired voice.

"Bollocks!"

He couldn't resist a lie. "Well, I think she gave me a blowjob."

"Bollocks again! We barely get an actual girl in the company and she already gave you a blowjob? I doubt."

"You weren't here! You can't know."

"Whatever… get your ass up. And wake her up."

Jay moaned as Simon walked away and looked down on Taide. She looked so peaceful. Waking her up would be a crime. Which he committed eventually. "Taide, wake up. Get up." He shook her. She slowly opened her eyes and looked where she's lying. Floor with her head in front of his crutch. She rapidly rose up in a sitting position.

"What happened?" she asked. "I mean… did anything happen?" she rubbed her eyes.

"No. No, it didn't. Don't worry."

Jay helped her up as she stumbled to the living room where Neil was still sleeping on the couch with his mouth opened a crack. Jay took a rolled piece of paper and place it in his mouth grinning like it was hilarious. It was too early for everyone for making jokes.

"I'm gonna go." Taide said tired.

"No, stay." Jay rushed.

"No, Jay. Don't."

She changed. In a moment. What happened last night that made her so weird? Or was she just tired and hangover from last night?

"See you tomorrow in school. Bye you guys." She quickly picked up her things and headed out.

"Need a ride?" Simon asked right before she closed the door. "I guess not…"

All eyes were on Jay.

"What happened?" Will asked.

"I don't know! Nothing!" he defended himself. "I didn't fuck her against her will if that's what you're trying to say."

"So she agreed to fuck you?" Neil was suddenly awake.

"No!"

"So you're still a virgin."  
>"After fucking dozens of birds? I don't think so."<p>

"Exactly…" Simon rolled his eyes. "Word up. What happened? You had to say or do something."

"She… she told be about Liverpool. And that her mom's divorced. And that she's alone all the time."

"Divorced?" Will and Simon were shocked.

"Oh fuck. Poor girl." Simon said.

"Did she mention the reason why?" Will asked.

"Dunno. Maybe the same reason as Neil's dad. Maybe he was bent." Jay grinned.

"Oi! My dad's not bent." Neil rushed.

…

Jay was nervous the next day in school. He kept on looking for Taide but she didn't appear in the common room. Instead, Gilbert came in.

"McKenzie, my office. Now." He said and left. Will moaned and stood up. He could hear Jay and Neil giggling to him. He dragged himself upstairs into his office.

"You wanted to see me?" he gave an obvious question.

"Yes, Mackenzie. That's why I called you." He said and threw a paper in front of him. "Christmas prom." He read the title. "It's one of the larger events on our school and I want it to be remembered. In a good way, of course." (I know this happened in year 12 in the original series, I think, but let's change the situation a bit and make it happen a year and something later. There will be a **lot** of other changes in the following chapters.)

"You want me to organize the Christmas prom?" Will couldn't believe his ears and asked again just to be sure he heard him right.

"Of course. You're a no-lifer virgin. I'm sure you'll make a clean party without crazy teenage sex and too much alcohol. And try not to spend too much money. You know we don't have much. Gather a team. Someone to get the food, someone to decorate the school hall and make a flyer, deejay and a band. Clear?"

"Yes sir! I'm delighted to be-"

"Just get out."

"Yes… sir…" he took the paper and rushed out. All the rules and 'ingredients' were written on it. He was excited about it and he couldn't wait to tell it to Jay, Neil, Simon and Taide in case if she'll ever talk to them again. As soon as he had chance he blasted the news to his only friends who were already in the common room.

"I have to tell you something." He said with a delighted grin.

"You're bent?" Jay asked causing Neil laugh.

"No, I'm the head organizer of the Christmas prom."

"Close enough…"

"So I was wondering if you'd help me."

"Nope." All three of them said at once. That was no other reaction from them until Taide came in.

"Alright." Jay said delighted to see her. She seemed to be smiling again.

"Ariite." She said back. "Sorry about yesterday. I puked all over the pavement moments later, that's why I ran off."

Jay relieved as she said that. So it wasn't his fault.

"Oh good. We already thought you won't speak to us anymore." Will said.

"Nah! You mean too much to me guys. So, what's cooking?"

"You're here just in the right time."

"Yeah, Will was just about to admit his bent." Jay said.

"Nice one Jay… I'm the head organizer for the Christmas prom actually. I was wondering, since you're an artist, if you could maybe design the flyer and decorate the school hall?"

"Sure!" she didn't even take time to think it over.

"Great."

"We're helping too." Simon said.

"Yeah." Jay added.

"This will be fun."

"I'm sure it'll be. I'll be there."

"Brilliant…" she rolled her eyes grinning.


	13. Preparations

Chapter 13: Preparations

**NOTE**: I won't be using many Liverpuddlian words or the dictionary anymore because you got the point about her accent. It's really annoying I have to look up for every single thing she says if there's a different scouse word for it. Hope you don't mind

And I know… this is getting long. I just don't know how to write a story shorter than 30.000 words. It's getting closer to the end and it will become interesting I'll try to make the following chapters shorter.

Will decided to organise a meeting during the main recess. He had to plan everything to the last detail because the team he had was pretty much useless; a bunch of nerds, Neil, Jay, Simon and the only person he hoped won't screw up, Taide. He walked in the room and sat down with a cheerful grin on his face even if others weren't interested in it. At all.

"Welcome to the meeting for the Christmas prom. Right, there are two things that'll make this event successful; team work and exceptional leadership." He said even if he knew nobody had any idea what he was talking about. "The first thing we have to discuss is… Yes, John?"

"Are we gonna have food?" he asked.

"Yes, yes we'll have food. We'll get to that…"

"No you idiot, we'll let everyone starve to death just because we're dicks!" Jay whispered to himself on the edge of his nerves.

"It's under item four if you look better." Will tried to keep the calm atmosphere.

"Because I think we should have food." John continued.

"Yes, I said we'll have food. Don't worry. We'll get to that."

"And maybe we should think of the type we'll have. Buffe, or crisps and similar things or maybe lasagne-"

"Listen you walking waste of spunk, we'll have food so shut the fuck up so we get this over with! It's taking our precious break away." Jay broke out making Taide sitting next to him wince.

"Calm down." She said to him.

"But I thought we should decide together because-"

"SHUT UP!"

Will looked at both of them and tried to concentrate. "Right… let's go on. So, we all know the venue is the school hall obviously, the flyer was made by Taide."

"Working on it." She said scribbling on a piece of paper.

"Ok then, will be made by her eventually. Then the first problem accrues; the band."

"We don't need a band." Jay said proudly. "I'll be deejaying."

"Yes but no the whole event. Only after ten."

"I should be deejaying the whole evening! I know how to deal with that I've organized dozens of parties."

"Since when you're a party breaker?" Simon asked. "I don't remember you organizing a party."

"Deejay?" Taide asked disappointed. "Do you want people to die from depression? Of course we need a band."

"Name me one band on this school."

"The Pigeon Assassins (rights reserved! It exists)."

"The what…?"

"Pigeon Assassins. I play drums and back up the lead vocal in it. No problem with that. I'll arrange with others."

"Since when do you play in a band?"

"Since last fortnight. They had auditions. They took me as a drummer because I was pretty much the only candidate on school."

"Who else plays in the band? I doubt it even exists."

"A bloke from your year and Seth."

Jay froze. "Seth?" It wasn't a secret he hated Seth and the other way around. But Taide hated him as well. "Why are you playing in a band with Seth? I thought you hate him."

"He plays the bass. We don't get much chance to annoy each other."

"Great! Then we have a band. Thank you Taide." Will said delighted.

"But Seth plays-"

"Jay, it doesn't matter who plays in the band. We solved the problem, that's the main thing. Ok, the next thing-"

"Will, why are we even here? You have everything decided. You're wasting our precious time." Simon moaned. Will was getting annoyed because he couldn't even finish one sentence.

"We're not done yet! We have a lot of things to do."

"Really? Like what?"

"Like… who's gonna clean the scene the next day."

"Taide'll do it." Jay said and patted her shoulder.

"Oi! I never agreed in that." She said.

"Which item is that?" Simon asked.

"28?"

Everyone moaned. Will realized it was a bad time for a meeting he chose. "Come on people. Concentrate. There's a lot to do. And if you won't be interrupting me I promise this will be done sooner than-"

"Done!" Taide said and made everyone moan because she did just the opposite Will asked for. "Ok so idea is the flyer has a black background that's getting brighter from right to left with white and yellow… am I interrupting anything?"

Everyone had annoyed and tired faces. "I guess I'll take that as a yes…"

"Let me see - Oh my." Will tried to keep his shocked expression hidden looking at the prototype of Taide's flyer with perfectly sketched Jack Skellington from _Nightmare before Christmas_ that was drawn on a black paper with white pastels. The letters were like from a horror movie title. "This is a Christmas prom Taide not a funeral party."

"But I thought I'll be cool to make something different not the typical flyer."

Simon ripped the paper out of Will's hands. "It's actually brilliant. We should use this."

"I don't know, Gilbert gave these rules I should-"

"Fuck the rules Will!" Jay said. "We'll us this one. Finito. Move on."

"What's the theme?" Taide couldn't resist asking.

"There's no theme." Will answered.

"Boring!"

Jay covered her mouth with his hand. "Move on."

The meeting was finally over. Few days later Will and of course all three others went with Taide to Seth and Brian who were in the music class to arrange and hear them play. Jay almost killed Seth with his angry gaze but Seth remained calm with a confident expression. Brian was sitting next to the window smoking something that didn't really seemed as a normal tobacco cigarette.

"Alright mates." He said when they came in and flipped the stub out and closed the window.

"Hello. I'm Will. I'm organizing the Christmas prom as you maybe already know."

"Everyone knows." Jay said. "There's not a single person in the area who doesn't know. You're like a well known prostitute."

"Thank you Jay. Right, so, show us what you've got."

"What is he doing here?" Seth asked and lashed Jay.

"He's helping me to organize the dance."

"Why is he here?"  
>"Do you want him to leave?"<p>

"I want him to fuck off."

"Seth!" Taide yelled on him. "Stay here Jay. Don't pay any attention to him." She sat at the drums. Brian who seemed extremely uninterested took the guitar and gave them a sign to start playing. The sound was awful (imagine the sound of _Sex bob omb_ or _Crash and the boys_ that'd suck). The song they were playing was a short aggressive punk track. No one really enjoyed it, except them maybe. Will was wondering what to say.

"So? What do you think?" Seth asked hoping on a positive critique. Jay and Simon frowned.

"Well umm… do you have anything calmer? This is going to be a dance. We need something people can dance on." Will tried to sound polite.

"That's why I'm deejaying!" Jay said.

"You might be deejaying."

"You said I will!"

"We know some pretty known songs from some mainstream bands. We can play those." Brian said.

"That'll be great. So, the prom starts at eight. You should have material for quite some time. Till ten when Jay starts his programme."

"Ten? That's two hours!" Taide said.

"Umm… yes."

"We can't play whole two hours! Unless we make a deal for a higher prize." Seth said.

"Prize? You want money?"

"Well obviously we're not doing it for free."

"Ok, you play and meanwhile you pause we'll have the radio. Then Jay starts deejaying sooner. Deal?"

"Whatever…" Brian seemed to agree as well. Level up for Jay.

"One thing."

Seth, Taide and Brian listened carefully. "You can't play commercial songs with a bass, guitar and drums. Shouldn't you add maybe… keyboards? Add some instruments?"

"We can't play keyboards." Brian said.

"Take a member in."

"No! We have a well functioning talented group! We're good."

"Yeah right…" Taide said to herself but Jay still heard her and grinned. So, Will had no other choice but to accept the crazy band hoping not to ruin the party he was trying so hard to be perfect.

Later that day, they were on their usual place in the common room. Some time after they entered Taide rushed in and literary jumped over the couch surprising everyone making Neil scream like a little girl.

"I 'upgraded' the flyer." She gushingly said and handed Will the paper.

"With what? Blood?" Jay obviously had to add a stupid question causing Neil to grin.

"No, snowflakes and people dancing in the background."

"Snowflakes and people dancing in de background." He copied her with a high pitch voice and failed Liverpuddlian accent.

"And blood." Will tried to keep a poker face and make her think he likes it.

"That's a red scarf!"

"Still," Jay insisted. "Looks like blood. Period blood."

"Stop teasing her. It's obviously a scarf." Simon lied. Neil started laughing now because he didn't understood Jay's joke before.

"Doesn't matter. But if you haven't noticed we already used the previous version without the people and the blood. Scarf! Sorry." Will said. Taide rolled her eyes. "I like it!" he quickly tried to comfort her. "I'm also grateful you're trying. Unlike these three twats here."

"Exactly… it's not like we haven't done anything."

"You didn't."

"Were we doing nothing Will?"

"Yes."  
>"Those are mean words."<p>

"Nope," Jay said. "Just words from a mean twat."

"Brilliant…" Will moaned sick of them. He lashed the clock. "Alright then. Let's do this."

They headed to the school hall where some boxes were already there. People Will asked to come were already there. Including the rest of the Pigeon Assassins members. That meant Seth was there. The atmosphere became tense since the moment he saw Jay enter. They gave each other looks full of hate.

"All right!" Will said louder so everyone could hear him. The guy who was hanging the big panel with 'Rudge park comprehensive Christmas prom' written on turned wrong almost falling off the ladder. "We have few hours to make this place look perfect. Then you go home and get ready and then come back fifteen minutes earlier. Ok, now let's decorate this cesspit."

They continued hanging the decorations around the hall. Meanwhile Pigeon Assassins gathered on the small stage for a sound check. Jay was watching at Taide with balloons in his hands pretending like he's busy. Taide elegantly sat on the chair behind the drums and hit them few times with a random rhythm. Seth and Brian plugged in their guitars and tuned them right after.

"Taide, go there and check how this sounds." Brian said to her. She walked on the other side of the hall. Brian played the riff from _Heart Shaped Box_. She shook her head because it was too quiet. They needed some time to arrange the sound.

"Jay, do me a favour and listen instead of me." she said to him and ran back on the stage. "Should we play the song?"

"Sure. You'll tell us if it's ok, ok Jim?" Brian confused Jay's name.

"It's Jay."

"Whatever."

Taide gave the rhythm with drumstick but Jay barged in before they could actually even start to play: "You suck!"

"We haven't even started playing yet." Brian said. "Don't be a dick!"

They played a random song but Jay waved to them before they could finish. "I can't hear you Brian."

They tried again and it sounded good. The song was by Blur and Taide also sang a part. It sounded great to Jay even if he was never fan of alternative music. "Better." He wasn't ready to admit he liked it.

"You guys are great." Will said. "We won't even need a deejay."

"Fuck off Will you promised!"

"Fine! Calm down. Try to do something."

"I am doing." He rolled his eyes and fixed the balloons on the ground. Everyone was pretty nervous trying to arrange everything in time. But it seemed everything was going wrong. Well, at least Will saw things going wrong and after some time his nerves gave in.

"Where are the bathroom signs!" he asked.

"Have you checked Neil's dad's arse? Bent people stuff many things up their arse." Jay said and made Neil laugh for a moment until he got what he said.

"Oi, my dad's not bent!"

"We don't need bathroom signs. People know where the toilets are, they shit on them everyday." Simon said.

"No! The blue drapes go over silver drapes Seth!" Will yelled on him making him moan. "This whole thing is a disaster!"

"Maybe you're overreacting." Simon said.

"I'm not!"

"Believe me, you are." Taide said.

"Well maybe you're wrong."  
>"Maybe you're a dick." Jay said.<p>

"Maybe it's Maybelline." Taide added causing everyone to smile except Will.

"Make yourself useful! I'm trying my best but you can't be serious for one minute! Simon, Neil, go back to the decoration over there, Jay make the bathroom signs, Taide go help that guy over there. I have a feeling he'll fall from the ladder."

The next moment the panel fell down. "Oh come on!" Will yelled desperate. In the last moment everything was ready. They could go home and quickly get ready.

"Are you staying?" Neil asked Will.

"I have to arrange few last things. I have my dress here."

"See you then." Simon stood up followed by Neil, Jay and Taide. "Bye."

"You know what?" Simon said before exiting the school. "I asked Carli if she'd like to go with me to the prom."

"We saw it. You failed. As I expected." Jay said. Simon sighed.

"I don't know what I'm doing wrong…"

"How did you ask her?" Taide asked hoping she can help.

"Simply! How else could I?"

"Maybe you said something wrong a while ago and she didn't forget yet."

"You don't know Si, he's so awkward around her. He got a boner over her once for no reason!" Jay grinned.

"Like you haven't got a boner for no reason." Simon stoke back making Jay frown from shame and Neil laugh.

"Maybe it's because you're, no offence, shaming her. She maybe likes you but she's afraid you'll humiliate her in front of her friends. They just might be important to her because she's trying hard to keep them."

"Yeah… maybe you're right."

"I'm always right about girls. I'm a girl."

"Thanks."

"No problem. So," Taide tried to cheer them up. "Have you charming men already found your suits?"

"Yes." Neil said proudly. "It's something special. I'll stand out the crowd. Girls love that. Am I right?"

"Depends…"

"What about you gorgeous?" Jay gave Taide a wink.

"It's a surprise."

"Meh, I don't want to know anyway. Unless if you're gonna be naked."

"For you? No."

"For me?" Neil asked.

"For nobody!"

"She'd do it for me but she won't admit it now." Jay said to Neil.

"Exactly…"

"Why are you even in that band if Seth is in it? I thought you hate him."

"We made a deal if he leaves me alone I'll play drums in his band and, citing his words: 'Help him become famous'."

Jay and Neil laughed while Simon was only being surprised how optimistic about his carrier Seth was.

"Bollocks. She likes him." He said.

"I don't."

"Ohhh, someone's in love." Neil added. Only Jay wasn't cooperating on this one.

"I'm not…" she firmly assured.

"Look at that smile! She is."

"Oh Seth, I love you! You can play with me just like you do it on your bass guitar!" Simon said with a high pitch voice.

"Maybe I am. But not in Seth. Please… he can be the 'fittest git in the year' but not fit enough."

"That was low!" Jay said and relieved because it wasn't Seth. But who was it then? Was it him? He hoped so. "Who is it then?"

"If I haven't told you yet it must've be none of your business."

"Don't be a twat! Tell us."

"No one."

"No one? Bollocks."

They were teasing her until Simon reached home and Neil turned right towards his house. Taide and Jay were heading in the same direction.

"You don't actually like Seth, don't you?" Jay hesitatingly asked.

"Nah. Why are you so worried about it? He's a twat."

"Well… because… I was wondering if you'd like to go with me. I mean… we should go together to the dance."

"I'm gonna be there. And so will Simon, Neil and Will."

"No, the thing I meant was… some students will come there together. Like a date."  
>"You're asking me out on a date?"<p>

"NO!" he was sorry he lied. "I was just wandering if you…"

"I'll go. I'll be there anyways so… yeah why not." She hided her disappointment it wasn't a date even if Jay wanted it to be a date.

"Great." He smiled. "I'll pick you up at quarter to eight."

"I didn't know you have a car."

"Oh… no, I don't… have it anymore." He lied. "I was speeding so they took my driving licence away. Then Simon will drive us. Like he said he will…"

"You never had a driving licence." She smiled and headed in her direction. "See you Jay."

"B-bye." He stayed on the pavement looking at her until she was slowly disappearing.

"Jay!" His dad called him from the driveway. "Why are ye standing there like a statue? Are you staring at that bird?"

"No…"

"You wanker. Making mental photos for your wank bank?" he laughed. Jay rolled his eyes and disappeared in his room avoiding both, his dad and mom.


	14. Christmas came early for me

Chapter 14: Christmas came early for me…

Thank you for all the reviews!

Will manage to keep three other boys for help him with the food. He was so nervous because he forgot where Jay's records for deejaying are. Now he was running up and down not just the school hall but the whole school. He was so nervous he was about to explode.

"Where are they… where?" he asked himself every few minutes. He had no other option but to call Jay.

Jay was in the bathroom, again, staring at the reflection of him in the mirror. Moments like this made him depressed. On some weird way he wasn't happy about himself and things his father told him affected him even more. Taide, next to his old friends Neil, Simon and little less Will were the only lights this moment in his life. He felt like shit when he realized what a dick he was to them. His thoughts were cut by his phone ringing.

"Alright…" he said quietly.

"Jay! I'm going crazy!"  
>"I can hear that briefcase. Did everyone found out you're gay?"<p>

"Exactly… NO! Your discs for deejaying! Where are they?"

"At the table where I'll be deejaying, where I left them."

"Apparently, they aren't."

"What? Fucking idiot! Find them!"

"I'm trying but I can't. I looked all over the school. They... wait… found them!"

"Where were they?"  
>"Hidden in the drums."<p>

"What?"

"Seriously, what? Who put them there?"  
>"Obviously someone from the Pigeon Faggots… wait… Seth! That bastard!"<p>

"What if it was Taide?"

"Nah, I doubt."

"Agree… but we're not sure if Seth was, so don't do anything stupid. Someone might end up hurt."

"He'd deserve to get hurt!"  
>"I was talking about you."<p>

"Fuck off…"  
>"Remember to come few minutes earlier."<p>

"Whatever…" he said and hung up but the phone rang again moments later. "WHAT?"

"Sorry mate… were you wanking? Am I disturbing you?" It was Simon.

"I was being fucked. In the head by Will for the last few minutes! What do you want…?"  
>"I was thinking… because Taide won't be able to arrange this with Seth and Brian-" Jay frowned when he heard Seth's name. "-I was thinking if you could do me a favour."<p>

"Depends…"

"I'm gonna tell Carli I love her."

"Brilliant…"  
>"Don't be a twat! I need your help. I'll give you the sign when I'll do it so stop the music when I do so."<p>

"All right… deal."

"You'll do that?"  
>"Sure."<br>"Thanks mate."  
>"Don't spunk in your pants again."<p>

Jay hung up and looked in the mirror again. Simon will do it, he should do the same with Taide. She's been here for a quite long time. They know each other well now. She trusts him. This just might work. He decided to make himself look prefect and when the time will be right to tell her. Hopefully she won't refuse him because of the thing that happened at Will's when he started kissing her neck like crazy. He leaned on the bathtub thinking about her. He can't wait to see her.

Taide felt uncomfortable. She had a black bra that pointed out her boobs even more. Her hair was straightened for the first time. She put on the eyeliner, shading above her eyes and lipstick. She looked at herself in the mirror. She liked what she saw. She was wondering why she never wore make up before. The next thing was the dress. She opened the wardrobe and saw the dress waiting for her. It was tight on the body but wide from waist down reaching till the knees. It was shaped like a bell with a bow on the right side off her hip. It was fitting her perfectly. Her shoes were her mom's old dance shoes for Latin dace. Luckily those were black as her dress. She slowly walked in the living room pretending her mom was there. It was hard for her when she wasn't around.

Jay was also done. Simon and Neil were already waiting for him in the car. He was dressed in a regular black suit with too much aftershave. He rushed out and jumped in the car.

"Alright benders." He said.

"Looking smooth." Simon complimented.

"You as well. For a bender."

He wasn't able to give a descent comment. They drove towards Taide's house. "I'll get her." Jay rushed.

"Don't worry, no one's taking her from you." Simon said.

"Speak for yourself." Neil said still overwhelmed because of the kiss he got from her when they were playing Drinkopoly. Jay hoped he looks the best. He as usually jumped over the fence and rang the bell several times. The doors opened. He wanted to say 'Hi' but his voice got stuck in his throat when he saw her. She's blinding anyways but now she was literary floodlighting the match. He never saw her like this. She was beautiful as always but now she was even more. He didn't know if she should compliment her or spunk in his pants.

"Oh my god…" he said. "What happened to you? You're amazing!"

She smiled nervously. "Thank you. You're charming yourself. Seriously."

"Fuckable?" he ruined the atmosphere and felt sorry the next moment. But luckily she smiled.

"Pretty fuckable. Take that as a compliment."

"Best compliment I ever got."

Jay gathered enough guts to actually hold her hand till the car. He saw Simon and Neil staring at her. She sat behind next to Jay.

"Look who's gorgeous? Taide, you're beautiful." Simon said.

"Thank you. I wasn't able to see your suit in the dark but I bet you two look great."

"Yeah," he grinned. "Mostly."

The reason why mostly was revealed when Neil stepped out the car. Jay started laughing.

"What the fuck Neil? Did you choose tonight to humiliate yourself in public?" he asked.

"I want to stand out the crowd."

"You achieved your goal."

"Girls like that. Right Taide?"

"Well…" she said. "Unique outfit, I must say… It's ok to be different but, you're really asking people to make fun of you."

"I knew it." He said like it was meant in a positive way.

"Your dick looks so small in that!" Jay said.

"You're looking at his dick?" Simon asked.

"Oh man it looks so small."

"Stop looking at my dick!" Neil said but looked down himself. "Maybe you're right. It does look small. I should stuff some socks in there." He disappeared in the bathroom. They entered the room where people were slowly gathering. Simon looked for Will. He was still nervous.

"Alright briefcase." Jay said.

"You seem nervous." Simon exposed.

"Do I look nervous? I'm about to explode!" Will said but then his eyes stopped on Taide. "Oh, h-hello Taide. You're… wow."

"Thanks. You too." She said. "Willy, why are you worried about everything? It's perfect. And chillax, I bet they'll love it."

"Of curse they will. I'll be deejaying." Jay said with a proud grin.

"And we'll be rocking, unlike you." Seth said. "Should we start?" he asked Will.

"Umm," he looked at the doors and suddenly a crowd rushed in. "Yes. Go ahead. I just have to say some words before you start."

"Cool, come on then."

Will, Seth and Taide headed towards the stage but Jay stopped her. "You won't be with me." he said.

"Just until the band plays. Then I'll be here, don't worry."

"But I'm deejaying then."

He just realized they'll be apart the whole evening.

"Tai! Get your bum on the stage!" Seth called her. She rolled her eyes and flipped him off.

"I'll see you then. Enjoy."

"But…"

She was already on the stage sitting at her place. Brian and Seth tuned their guitars.

"Good evening, may I have your attention for a moment?" Will started and everyone looked up. "I'd like to say hello to everyone-" he was cut off by the band's tuning in. "I just wish-" Again. "Can you stop it!" he yelled on them. "Right, thank you. As you know you can drink only two alcoholic drinks in the whole evening. There's the food, feel free to take some, and I hope you'll enjoy-"

"Cut with the talking! Let them play for fuck sake…" someone said from the crowd. Will just moved off the stage letting the bad play. The songs they were playing were actually really danceable. Mostly mainstream songs only played by them and it sounded great. Jay felt miserable. She was on the stage, the dance floor was full of people but he had no one to dance with. Even Neil seemed to have more fun than him dancing his robot dance. It was fun to see Taide in that pretty dress drumming. As the song finished the crowd clapped to them and whistled exclaiming for more.

"Are you in for some rock?" Brian yelled. Everyone exclaimed in agreement. After that song the radio played. They had a break. The dance floor went empty because everyone went to take some drinks or food. Jay quickly ran to Taide.

"You've been pretty aggressive up there." He said. She smiled. "I like aggressive. If you know what I mean." He winked.

"Please…" she rolled her eyes smiling. "Of course I know what you mean. That's the only thing on your mind."

"That was low."

"But true."

Jay smiled and looked around just to avoid blushing. "You're playing and singing pretty well I must say."

"Thanks. Glad you like it. Will sounded worried about our as you call it 'aggressive' playing."

"Leave him, he's horrible when he's nervous."

"I can see that."

"So um… am I gonna get a chance to dance with you?"

Taide smiled. "I was just about to ask the same question. Will I get that chance?"

"Of course!"

"Then we have a deal."

"Taide, we're about to start. Get your ass up there." Seth came by. Jay was about to punch him in the face.

"I'm coming. See you then Jay."

"But-" Again Jay was interrupted before he could say the important thing. For next few songs he was alone again until Simon and Will came by.

"Will calmed down. But I'm nervous! Where's Carli?" Simon asked.

"Don't worry, she'll be here." Will said and looked at the stage. "You know what? I'm going to ask Taide for a dance."

"What?" Jay asked. "You're joking. Right?"  
>"No, actually."<p>

"Ph! She'll refuse. I already asked her."

"Doesn't means she'll dance only with one person. Or maybe she will but that won't be you."

"Don't you get it briefcase?" he suddenly exploded. "I love her! Do I have to send you a pigeon carrier with a note for you to understand? Should I speak briefcase-ian? Should I sing it in D minor for you?" he yelled so loud few students looked at him confused.

"Wow…" Simon said. "Hell of an emotion. I knew there was something more…"

Will didn't knew what to say. Then the music stopped. All eyes were on the stage in great expectations.

"This one is for all the girls in this room. So I want to see every single one of you ladies with a boy." Taide said. It took around a minute. Of course Simon, Will and Jay remained on the side until Will suddenly got lucky with Charlotte. "Ok. Let's do this."

Everyone expected a fast song to dance on but instead it was a slow dance. Jay felt horrible when he remained alone still looking at Taide. This song was entirely sung by her. She started to sing _Do you love me now?_ by the _Breeders_. Everyone started to move close to each other. Some of them were kissing. When around a minute and a half of the song passed she stopped drumming. "Take over for me Brian." She quickly said and continued singing. Now only the bass was playing but still it sounded good. She slowly walked down from the stage still singing until the instrumental part started right after. Neither Jay nor Simon could believe. She was walking towards Jay. She placed down the microphone. He was never so happy. He took her hand and took her to the dance floor. He awkwardly placed his hands on her hips and she placed her on his shoulders. They were looking at each other wit soft smiles.

"That was… very nice from you." Jay said overwhelmed with emotions.

"I promised you a dance."

"You have no idea how grateful I am."

"It's nothing. It's the least I can do."

Jay smiled and pulled her closer. Her head was now resting right above his chest. She could hear his heartbeat and smell his aftershave. He could smell her perfume as well. It was as sweet as she was. He wanted to kiss her but he had no guts to do so. The song ended. Everyone clapped to the band only Jay was still holding her tight not wanting this moment to end.

"We'd like our drummer back if you don't mind mate." Brian said and Jay quickly let Taide go. She smiled to him and went back on the stage for their last song that was wild again. Jay was standing like frozen thinking about those last few minutes.

"Jay! You're next! Get ready." Will shook him.

"All right, all right!" he acted like nothing ever happened. He went to the mixing table and got ready to play music. Simon appeared.

"Do you have everything arranged?" he asked. "Carli's here."

"Yes, of course. Don't worry."

"Thanks mate. But hey, what about Taide?"

"I dunno…"  
>"Do something about it! Someone might take her from you."<p>

"Was that a threat?"

Simon grinned and wandered away. It was the first time he actually took advice from Simon. He was sure he'll tell her. He played the music but all the time he was looking for her. She wasn't in the room. Maybe she went to the bathroom. But she wasn't back after six songs. Then he saw her enter and Seth right after her. He was about to collapse. She was with him? It was like the whole world collapsed. He was so sure she got laid with him or at least gave him a hand job. After some time he put his playlist on shuffle and decided to take a break. He pushed through the dancing crowd until he reached her talking to Will and Neil who couldn't stay still.

"Jay!" Will said surprised. "Why aren't you up there?"

"Can I talk to you?" he ignored Will and asked Taide.

"Go ahead."  
>"I knew it…"<p>

"Knew what?"

"Where were you? I thought we are… I…"

"Jay, why are you acting so weird? Are you fine?"

"I thought you hate Seth!"

"Obviously… Who doesn't?"

"Why were you with him then? I saw you enter together."

"So?"

"But… I… why? I thought…" his eyes were all around the place because he was so nervous. He decided to just get to the point. "What were you doing?"

"Jay! We had to carry out the instruments. I had to do it because Brian disappeared." She said with a confused face. "Why are you even asking me that? What were you thinking?"

"N-nothing."

"I can't believe this…" she rolled her eyes. Jay felt like he was loosing grip at the situation. He was so close to have her and now he ruined everything.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry."

"Jay, calm down. Don't be sorry. It's nothing."  
>"Really?"<p>

"Yes." She didn't sound honest.

"Are you mad at me?"  
>"Disappointed because of what you think about me."<p>

"I just… it wasn't like that!"

"Jay, get back up there! The song is repeating itself!" Will said wanting him to leave.

"Don't go anywhere." He said and rushed to the mixer. The song was playing for the second time already and everyone started to move off the dance floor. He really had to find something to cheer them up again. After some time Simon rushed to him.

"Dude, it's happening." He said.

"Good. Go there."

"Are you ok?"

"Yes. No…"

"Taide?"

He nodded.

"Do something about it I'm telling you."

"I will. Hopefully… since she thinks I'm a dick now…"  
>"She thinks you're a dick since the beginning."<p>

"What?"

"Not in a bad way. She danced with you. That's something good."

"You know what? I'll tell her right after you finish this with Carli. Now go."

"You're not gonna fuck this up.

"I'm not gonna fuck it up!"

"Fine." Simon said and rushed towards Carli. "Carli. Carli!"

Jay tried hard to hear what they're talking but obviously they were too far apart from them. After some time he saw Carli's confused expression and then Simon giving him a sign to stop the music. He quickly paused and waited in great expectations. Will and Taide also looked towards them curiously.

"What's happening?" Will asked.

"Simon's talking to Carli! Finally…" Taide said.

"You know he likes her?"

"Sure. It's not so unobvious."

"Makes sense."

Simon's mouth was opened but the voice got lost somewhere. All eyes were on them.

"Umm… nothing." Simon finally said.  
>"Nothing?"<p>

"Nothing?" Taide whispered to herself. In the next moment all the attention was on Neil who was trying to kiss Miss Timms. Everyone grinned as he said he loves her. She just rolled her eyes and walked away. "Oh you've got to be kidding me…"

"Boner!" someone said and then everyone joined until Gilbert took him away. As it was for Simon he missed his chance.

"Wow, Willy, you've managed to make a kick ass part. Was all that drama included?" Taide asked grinning.

"No actually… but I'm glad to hear positive critique. Since it was a mess mostly…"  
>"It wasn't."<p>

"You think so?"  
>"Believe me. Take that from an extremely cynical and demanding person."<p>

"O believe you then. Listen, since we're standing here like statues instead of dancing… may I ask you for a dance?"

Taide smiled. "What about your date?" she hinted towards Charlotte.

"Charlotte? She's not my date."

"Are you sure? Because I don't want jealous girl shitting to me I stole them her boyfriend."

"I'm not her boyfriend." All these words sounded to him like compliments. Jay for no reason played a slower song. "Shall we?" Will insisted.

"All right then." She said even if she wasn't really into dancing. Will placed his hand in hers and the other behind her back. They were slowly swinging according the rhythm.

"So… You and Jay?" was the only thing he hesitatingly asked.

"Me and Jay what?"

"Well… are you…?"

"You'd know if we would be."

"Oh…"

"Why are you asking?"

"Just curious. You know me! I have to know everything."

Jay saw Taide and Will on the dance floor together. He quickly changed the song.

"It's quick step!" Taide said joyful.

"I can't really dance anything quick."

"Don't be a killjoy."

Suddenly Donovan pulled Will off the dance floor and pushed him at the wall. "I warned you!" he yelled on him. Jay couldn't see or hear what was going on but Donovan left after some time when quite some people gathered around them. They weren't interested in Will after few moments as they headed back to the dance floor.

"Are you ok?" Simon asked. Taide came by too.

"That was pretty scary. You should've seen your face!" she said and grinned, Simon joined her.

"Really supportive of you…" Will moaned.

Will watched everyone slowly leaving. There were only around four drunken couples swinging on the dancefloor. Jay gave up on deejaying some time ago leaving his playlist on shuffle. The hall was a mess. There will be a lot of cleaning to do. Jay was wandering around the empty school for no reason. He decided to go out even if it was cold. He saw a figure at the entrance. It was Taide. This was it. If he tells her it would be like Christmas would come early. He realized she was talking on the phone but she finished when he walked closer. She was facing him her back so she had no idea he was there.

"Fuck…" she whispered.

"Bad news?"  
>It seemed like he surprised her. He leaned on the wall.<p>

"Jay! You scared me."  
>"Sorry. What happened?"<p>

Taide sighed with a slight grin that disappeared in the second. "My mom called. And yeah… bad news."

"Why?"

"She wants me to come to Maidenhead if I want to see her. She's not planning to come home anytime soon. But I'm not going anywhere. I'm good on my own."

"Well… she's your mom Taide. Maybe you should give her a break or just-"

"Well of course I won't accept her apologies, Jay! Do you know why she's away all the time? Do you know why? She's fucking someone in Maidenhead, that's why!" she broke out. "I don't mean anything to her! She just wants to be with that… that bastard over there. It makes me feel like a worthless piece of shit!"

"Taide don't talk like that-"

"It's true. She chose him over me. I don't tolerate that."

"I understand you. I really do."

She looked away looking for anything she can hit or kick.

"Let's go in. You must be cold." He recommended. She nodded and went back into the school looking for Will, Simon and Neil. She eventually forgot about her conversation with her mother and carried on as she always did. She wasn't used to show her emotions or even think about them.

"Better?"

"Yeah… I feel like a pussy crying in front of you for the second time."

"You're a girl. You should be crying and wining all the time."

"Wining?" she grinned.

"You're obviously not doing that. But that's good."

She just nodded. She seemed a bit held back. "Listen… I'm sorry for what I thought before. About Seth…"

"Don't worry. You aren't the first one who suspected me I'm a bitch."

"I never meant that. You're not a bitch Taide. You're different that those other girls who are actually bitches. Or at least acting like those."

"Shut up. I know what boys like so don't bullshit me. Those girls particularly."

"It's a stereotype! Just like that one girls like tough guys. Am I right?"  
>"Actually you are right."<p>

"What kinds of guys do actually girls like?"  
>"Well… depends on the girl."<br>"Girls that aren't bitchy and stuff."

"It means to them a lot that he knows how to listen and that he's not acting the same all the time and they can actually joke together and have fun like friends and be a couple at once. That's the best combination probably. And they find it cute if they're a bit clumsy and awkward, but really just a bit."

It felt like she really meant it. Jay crossed his fingers she meant him. Clumsy? Him? Taide stopped a bit and looked down at her feet. "Oh crap…" she said and leaned on the wall to check out her blister from the shoes she wasn't used to. "Great… a nice blister on my foot! Awesome…" when she looked up Jay rapidly but gently lifted her chin up and gave her a soft kiss. They remained like this for quite some time and it seemed like eternity to him. And the best thing for him was she wasn't moving away but instead let him finish. After some time he moved his lips away. Their gazes met. He had no idea what to say. Did he just ruined a friendship, got deeper in the friendzone or just upgraded their relationship?


	15. Spicy bitter conversations

Chapter 14: Spicy/bitter conversations

**NOTE**: I'm sorry I needed so much time to post this one. It was already written for some time but not really checked and corrected.

This is coming to an end. I'm still not sure about the ending because there are no further chapters written. And I have no ideas for the following chapters :/ So don't give up if there won't be anything posted for some time.

Enjoy!

Jay felt butterflies in his stomach, so did Taide. They remained silent. No words were spoken. Jay slowly held Taide's hands and pushed closer so she was leaning on the wall and Jay pressing on her. Now or never. Simon said him he should do something. He did. And she wasn't fighting back. This wasn't the moment to stop, he leaned closer to her and kissed her again. The kisses were wilder and more emotional. Jay moved from her lips to her neck. Their breathing was increasing. She pulled him closer and continued kissing each other like crazy, enjoying every single one of them. Jay couldn't stand anymore so his hands slipped under her dress. His hands were moving up her soft skin and shapes of her body. Everything was ok until he tried to spread her legs and push his body even closer.

"Jay, stop!" Her firm voice made him to rapidly move a bit away. He felt like he made a big mistake. He hoped this won't be the end. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I lost control. I um…" he looked down and tried hard to control himself so the same shame wouldn't happen again.

"It's ok. I just… I don't want to rush with things."

That surprised him. She didn't refuse him. "You… you didn't mind? This?"

She smiled. "No, of course not! I just… really don't want to rush. If _you_ don't mind."

"No. Not at all! I don't want to rush either."

"Your friend down there doesn't seem to agree."

He quickly moved away. "Oh shit! Fuck! Sorry."

"It happened once already. Don't worry. I'll get used to it."

Jay smiled even if he felt a bit uncomfortable. "You know, I wanted to do this for so long. I really like you. You're… different. And beautiful."

"Thanks." She brushed his cheek. "You're someone special. You have no idea how much you mean to me."

Jay slowly gave her another kiss. It was the sweetest thing.

Will and Simon were in the gym, more accrued on the trampoline lying and staring in the ceiling like something was there.

"Tonight," Will said. "I win. I was good, Charlotte probably wasn't a bet and the best of it; Donovan didn't kick me up."

"That last one you can only enjoy over the holiday," Simon said not really encouraging. "He'll kill you next term."  
>"Aha… did you really enjoy it tough?"<p>

"Yeah. Why would you think I haven't?"

"You know… Because the plan went wrong with Carli."

"Well, I was standing there ready to say all this stuff to her. And it just wouldn't come out. And also Neil distracted me when he was about to fuck a teacher." He said when Neil joined them.

"Leave me alone…" he moaned.

"I don't know what your problem was but I bet it's hard to pronounce… what were you thinking?" Will asked.  
>"I don't know. I think it was the suit."<p>

"To jazzy?"

"It was definitely too jazzy." Simon added.

"Oi, oi! Guess who just got a blowjob?" Jay walked in full of swag.

"Well not you, obviously." Will said.

"Guess again."

"Jay, you're my mate, but please for once don't lie. What happened?" Simon tried again.

"Blowy."

"I said please don't lie."

"Alright, alright, she gave me a hand job."

They all pointed at him. "Knew it was bollocks… but still. Is it the truth?"

Jay bit his lips thinking hard how to convince them in another lie.

"Double bollocks!" Neil said. Jay rolled his eyes. "You're such a saddo."

"At least he tries." Simon said.

"Lies, actually." Will said. "Maybe he got a boner again and just spunked in his pants."

"Want to see it?" Jay asked and jumped on the trampoline and they started hitting, jumping and laughing. Taide came in with her shoes in her hands looking at them confused.

"You have no idea how _straight_ that looks…" she grinned. They stopped for a moment and laughed at each other.

"Hey, should we get her?" Simon hinted on her. All four of them looked at her and grinned to themselves. Suddenly they rushed towards her and grabbed her again laughing, tickling and simply having good time.

"Stop! I'm gonna start crying!" she laughed. Eventually they brought her on the trampoline and tried to bounce her as high as they could, almost jumping on her. They all fell down exhausted from the jumping again staring at the ceiling.

"This is it. End of the term." Taide said. "What are your plans for the holidays and New Year?"

"We weren't really planning anything… you'd know, you're around all the time." Simon said.

"Make's sense… should we spend it together?"

"I was about to suggest that." Will said not knowing Jay and Taide are already together. Well, not quite but on a way to be a couple. He still hoped on something.

"We haven't told you yet but… your drumming is awesome." Simon said to Taide.

"Thanks. It'll probably be the last time I was drumming in Pigeon Assassins." She said a bit disappointed, still smiling a bit.

"Why?" Jay asked.

"I just had a huge fight with Seth. He said he doesn't want to see me again drumming in that band. It's funny… Brian invited me as the lead and I made up the name. It's much more original than the first one."

"What was the original?"

"Barm asthma cigarettes."

"Bollocks!"

"For real! They had no idea what that meant. I was laughing so hard when they asked me to drum in _the Wankers_."

They all laughed.

…

Simon's car was parked in the same place as he left it. That shitty yellow car… they all hopped in and fastened their seatbelts.

"Can I drive, Si?" Taide suddenly asked. They all looked at her surprised and then started laughing. "What?"

"You? Driving? You're kidding." Simon said.

"I'm not. Please? Don't be a killjoy!"

"When you grow a bit older."

"Fuck off…"

"Come on Si, you drive like a girl anyway. What's the difference?" Jay said.

"Are you sure about this?" Simon asked her.

"Of course I'm sure!" she said and switched seats. Simon was sitting in the front seat just in case. She turned on the engine and gawkily drove off. She needed some time to get used to it. Simon was nervously giving her instructions all the time.

"Shut up Si! I know what I'm doing." She said after some time trying to explain him politely she doesn't need his help.

"How fast do you dare to go?" Jay pushed her.

"It's fast enough." Simon said trying to prevent any further accidents.

"Let the girl talk for herself. Taide, how fast?"

Suddenly she pushed on the gas. Simon and Will yelled grabbing anything in the car for security.

"Taide that's enough! You can stop now." Will said.

"We're gonna die!" Simon yelled.

"This is awesome!" Jay said.

"Taide slow down!"

She slowly slowed down. Everyone relieved when the car stopped on the sidewalk. "That was awesome." She said and looked at the boys everyone scared for their life. "For a moment there you actually thought I'll kill you. Pussies…" she said and grinned.

"I think I'll drive from now on." Simon said.

As usually the holidays were boring when they actually began. As much as you want them to begin…when they eventually do you realize there's nothing to do. Well, Jay had a lot of things to do. As he couldn't wait to see Taide the next time and try to maybe even have some fun with her he used his old method to satisfy himself: lotion, locked doors and his lap top he wasn't using for anything else.

"This should be wicked." He said to himself. But before he could even start his father knocked on his door making him fall of the bed not expecting him to come around.

"Jay! Get your ass out. You're locked in your room for two days now." he yelled from the other side of the doors.

"Alright! Just leave me alone."  
>"Are you wanking again?"<br>"NO!"  
>"Bollocks. My son is such a saddo…"<p>

Jay quietly cussed and put his pants back on opening the doors.

"There you are. Get your arse downstairs."

"Why?"

"Because you need a life!"

Jay rolled his eyes. It was always the same story; if he was out they were shitting him he's never home and when he was home they were telling him to go out. When he reached the bottom of the stairs the bell rang several times which was annoying. But he knew exactly who that was because that was the only person who rang the bell like this on his door. Before he could rush to the doors his dad already opened those.

"Hi, is Jay home?" it was Taide. Jay's dad seemed to be surprised.

"You're looking for Jay?"

"Um… yes."

"You're probably looking for another Jay. You see our Jay never talked to a girl before."

"Dad! Cut it off." Jay pushed him away. "Hi!"

"Coming out?"

"Are you sure this is the right house you're looking for?" Jay's dad asked again still not believing an actual girl is looking for his son he thought he was a pussy.

"Go away!" Jay said ashamed and angry on him and turned back to Taide. "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry. So, coming out?"

"Sure."

He took his jacket and quickly put his trainers on. When he came out something large jumped towards him stopping inches from his face. "Fuck!" he yelled and jumped back. A large dog, probably sharplaninec, jumped towards him whimpering and waving his tail like it was happy to see him. The only thing keeping it from jumping on him was Taide pulling him back on the leash she was barely holding.

"What the fuck? I almost shat my pants. What is this beast?"

"Oh, this is Pebbles. I'm watching him. My aunt is over our place. She brought him with her. He can't be in the house so I have to walk around with him all the day. Pretty annoying if you don't really work out often. He's strong."

Jay looked at the slimy furry beast standing there with its tongue hanging out.

"Don't look at him like he'll eat you or something."  
>"He looks like he'll do so."<br>"Don't worry, he's friendly."

"Where are we going?"

"Park. I'll let him off the leash so he can run around with other dogs until he drops dead."

"That isn't such a good idea because then you'll have a huge beast to carry home."

They headed down the pavement while Taide was struggling to keep the leash in her hands as he was pulling her around like she was a feather. He tried to hold him as well but he was no match to the beast called Pebble. Jay rather nagged her with laughing at her than helping her. They haven't brought the subject about them during the walk. Jay had no guts to do so. They finally reached the park tired from the struggling with Pebbles. Taide let him off the leash and immediately he started running around. There were few other dogs in the park. Taide and Jay sat down on the grass. He was sitting really close to her. Slowly he placed his arm around her.

"So… I have some questions." He almost stuttered. "Are we… you and me… you know…"

"Jay, these things need time."

"But… you have feelings for me?"  
>"Of course! I wouldn't be here with you if I wouldn't feel anything against you."<p>

Jay smiled and kissed her hair. They smelled like lavender, probably it was her shampoo. They lay down on the grass and their fingers interweaved (*I know in winter there'd be snow but let's say global warming screwed everything up and grass is still there :P). They started at the cloudy sky. Jay turned his head to her and gave her another kiss on her cheek.

"Do Will, Neil and Si know?" she asked.

"No." he never told them. He tried to make them think he got a blowjob but he never told by who. He'll tell them when this will be surer. He hoped their make a strong bond. But his biggest wish was, of course, to hopefully get laid with her. The need was pretty big.

"I have to tell you something." He said ashamed and reached to his pocket. "I think this belongs to you." He quietly said and pushed something in her hand. She looked at the black piece of cloth with cotton and silk. It was really familiar to her.

"What the fuck?" she suddenly sat up.

"Please don't be angry on me. I mean… you have the full right to be. This wasn't right. And I know."

"You stole my underwear? For what?"

Jay couldn't answer but the answer was obvious. He covered his face with his hands and looked away. But she surprised him when she smiled a bit.

"You're not angry?"

"Well, yeah a bit. But when I think why you needed those I just can't help to smile a bit. It's not that I'm proud of what my underwear is used for but… no need to worry. It's ok. I guess I understand you."

Jay still felt a bit embarrassed but he still grinned with her. "You can keep them." She placed those back in his pocket. Suddenly her attention was on something else. "Pebbles! Don't eat that!" she yelled and rushed towards the giant ball of fur that was swallowing the blanket a couple was using to sit on it. She tried hard to make it let it go and then she was apologizing to them trying to pull Pebbles away for whom all this seemed like a game. Jay tried to hide his grin when she was pulling Pebbles away. She almost lost control over him again when he started running towards another dog. Eventually she dragged Pebbles to the place where she and Jay were sitting before slipping and almost felling few times.

"Thanks for help tough." She said sarcastically causing him to giggle. Pebbles finally settled down and placed his head in Taide's lap closing his eyes. She was ruffling his fur on his head. Jay had so many questions for her. Logically he had no guts to ask any of them. Well, at least until now.

"Taide?" he finally said. "Can I ask you something?"

"You just asked something."  
>"Yeah, another thing."<p>

"Go ahead."

"Have you… when you were back in Liverpool… you got a boyfriend back there?"

The question didn't seem to shock her or anything but she surely wasn't comfortable talking about it. "Well… there was someone actually."

"How long have you dated?"

"It wasn't long. Maybe few weeks. But I knew him for years, since we were 10 or something. We were really good friends. I knew the dating thing wouldn't work out, but he insisted."

Jay couldn't recognize the feeling he felt. It was a mixture between disappointment and jealousy. "Did you loved him?"

"Ph! No Jay! Why would I?"

"I don't know."

"You can truly love only your closest family. Well… depends."

"What was his name?"  
>"Nicholas."<p>

"Did you two… you know… had sex?"

Taide took a moment to think. "I won't either approve or deny."

"So you did."

"Jay…"

"Sorry."

"Almost."

He looked towards her.

"Once, almost." She repeated. He nodded waiting for her to ask him the same question.

"You won't ask anything?" he asked.

"About what? You having sex? Don't worry, I know everything."

"What?"  
>"Come on Jay." She grinned. "Your stories are bollocks. You're the biggest virgin I ever met."<p>

"It's not true!"  
>"There's no need to be ashamed of it. What's your problem with being a virgin? You boys are all so obsessed with getting laid it's almost… sick."<p>

Jay felt his face blushed. He had no idea how to hide it.

"Jay," Taide said and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Don't be upset because of it. Come on! I'm not Simon or Neil or Will to judge you because of that or anything else."

Jay gave her a smile. "Thanks."

"Remember; you can be the biggest loser, you can cry your heart out in front of me, you can admit the most embarrassing thing about yourself but I'll never judge you because of anything. You'll always be the funny, cute and a bit clumsy good old Jay for me."

He gave her a kiss in acknowledgement. She made him feel like the best person on the world. Still he had no idea how she chose him over all the boys. He was the luckiest guy on the world. For now.

"I have to tell you something." She said.

"Anything."

"The reason why my aunt is here is because… we're going back to Liverpool."

The words literary hit him. He felt like the tower of cards he was trying hard to build just collapsed. It was a disaster. There was no sense anymore for him. "W-what? No!"

"Calm down."  
>"You can't leave! Not now!"<p>

"Believe me Jay, I'd like to stay here too but… I can't do anything right now. Not until I depend on my mom."

"Taide please don't go now."

"Jay, calm down! Why all these emotions?"

"Why? You just came here! You just settled down! You can't go back already. I thought you're here for good."

"It's just for a week."

His eyes popped out. "A week?"

"Yeah, or something like that. Until the end of the holidays."

"So you won't be here on new year's eve?"

"Well… No."  
>"Oh come on!"<p>

"I'm sorry…"

"Actually it's not your fault… its fine. We still have many new years to spend together. Right?"

She slightly smiled and nodded.


End file.
